Farscape-Babylon Book Four: The Glorious Cause
by Ian K
Summary: The Interstellar Alliance (led by our heroes from "the Invasion") embarks on a campaign to rid the galaxy of the Peacekeeper menace once and for all.
1. Default Chapter

Farscape-Babylon: A Farscape/Babylon 5 Crossover Saga  
  
Book Four: The Glorious Cause  
  
By: Ian K.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: Yes.   
  
Note: This is a crossover story of Farscape and Babylon 5.   
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Farscape, the universe of Farscape, or its characters. Nor did I create the universe of Babylon 5 and its characters. I merely borrowed them for this story, for which I will receive no monetary compensation. No infringement of copyright intended. Some of the characters in this story were created by me. Their use by any other writer is prohibited without my permission.  
  
Time Frame: Takes place one year after the end of "the Invasion". Farscape-25 years after end of Season 2. Babylon 5-Earth Year 2287, six years after "Sleeping in Light".  
  
Summary: The Interstellar Alliance embarks on a campaign (led by our heroes from the Invasion) to rid the galaxy of the Peacekeeper menace once and for all.  
  
************************************  
Chapter 1: Opening the Door  
  
*  
Royal Planet, Sebacean Royal Colonies:  
  
Earth Force Brigadier General James Hancock looked out the window of his shuttle as it descended into the atmosphere of the Royal Planet, capital of the Sebacean Royal Colonies. He had been here before, the first time as a Lieutenant on the EAS Indefatigable under then Captain Robert McGregor's command. That was an expedition that would jumpstart many careers, including his. Hancock returned many years later as General McGregor's flag Captain when the General and his wife paid an official visit to the Royal Colonies.  
  
Now, Hancock returned on the Indefatigable as a General himself, and charged with a diplomatic mission of dire importance. He was here to secure permission from the Empress to use the Royal Colonies as a staging area for an Interstellar Alliance fleet. This fleet's mission would be to invade Peacekeeper territory with the goal of taking down their regime.  
  
It would not be an easy task. The Royal Colonies were noted for their tenacious grip on neutrality in matters of wars and conflicts between other systems. They had reluctantly agreed to open relations with the Interstellar Alliance twenty years ago, doing so for the benefits that would be gained in trade and eventual access to hyperspace jump technology. This same technology now made the Royal Colonies a prime staging area for the ISA's fleet, which would use the Royal Colony jump gates to access the Uncharted Territories.  
  
It had been a year since the Peacekeeper invasion of the Earth Alliance had been defeated. In that time, ISA President Delenn and Earth Alliance President Schroeder have pushed for a counter-invasion of Peacekeeper territory to permanently remove the Peacekeeper threat to the galaxy. The call was answered by four member worlds of the ISA: Earth, Minbar, Centauri Prime, and Narn. The rest of the member worlds were too small and not powerful enough to send military forces as far away as Peacekeeper space.  
  
In the previous year's time, these worlds prepared a massive fleet of 180 warships to mount the invasion of Peacekeeper space. As the warships assembled, they were all equipped with the latest weaponry available, and were all outfitted with hetch drives to allow them to travel faster through normal space. The ships were also modified to operate at a much longer range capacity.   
  
The plan was to use hyperspace travel to get to the Royal Colonies, cutting the travel time to get there from 5 months to 1 month. Once there, they would use their hetch drives to proceed through the Uncharted Territories to Peacekeeper territory. They would rely upon navigational data provided by John and Aeryn Crichton, previous expeditions to the Uncharted Territories, and information they could hopefully secure from the Royal Colonies.  
  
This would be a multi-faceted conflict fought against the Peacekeepers. Even with the fleet they had assembled, the ISA can not take down the Peacekeepers alone at such a long distance. It was hoped that cooperation and military support could be secured from other races who lived in this region of the galaxy that would gladly see the Peacekeeper threat removed. So besides fighting an open conflict with the Peacekeepers, this would also be a diplomatic and intelligence war in which the ISA would use its powers of persuasion to get other worlds to sign on.  
  
Hancock's mission to the Royal Planet was the first step. After his shuttle touched down on the landing pad at the Royal Palace, the General stepped out of his shuttle and was greeted by Counselor Barusa.  
  
"General Hancock," said Barusa, as he greeted the Human with a handshake as called for by Earth custom. "It is good to see you again."  
  
"And you, Counselor," said Hancock, returning the handshake. "Its been, what...five years, sorry, cycles, since my last trip here."  
  
"That's right," said Barusa. "By the way, congratulations on your promotion."  
  
"Thank you," replied Hancock. "Now, if I may speak to the Empress. It is urgent."  
  
"Of course," said Barusa. "Follow me."  
  
Counselor Barusa led General Hancock through the corridors of the palace to the Empress' personal office. Upon entering the room, he was greeted by the sight of Empress Novia, who rose from her chair and walked over to greet the Earth Force General warmly.  
  
"General Hancock," said the Empress. Hancock bowed before the ruler of the Sebacean Royal Colonies, who quickly motioned for him to right himself. "Welcome back to our world."  
  
"Thank you, Majesty," replied Hancock. "It is an honor to be in your presence again."  
  
"Yes, well, I must say that it was a surprise to us all when we received a communication from Earth, telling us to expect the Indefatigable to arrive on official business," replied the Empress. "Since the matter seems urgent, I thought we might forgo the pleasantries and get to the business at hand."  
  
The Empress motioned Hancock to sit down at a conference table with her and Counselor Barusa. "Now, General," she said, "What has brought you here with such urgency?"  
  
"As you know, Majesty," began Hancock, "the Earth Alliance was invaded by a Peacekeeper fleet a cycle ago. We took heavy losses, but were able to destroy almost all of their fleet and send the remainder of it back to where it came from."  
  
"Yes," said Empress Novia. "Word of your victory has spread throughout the territories and beyond. It is not often that a Peacekeeper fleet returns nearly obliterated and defeated. My congratulations to you and your people. But what has this to do with your visit?"  
  
"Empress Novia," said Hancock. "The Interstellar Alliance feels that the Peacekeepers will continue to be a threat to our security in the future. We have decided not to live in fear of a future Peacekeeper threat, and have committed ourselves to take the initiative. The ISA has organized a fleet of 180 warships to strike at Peacekeeper territory."  
  
Empress Novia and Counselor Barusa were both shocked by what they just heard. Half startled, Barusa barely managed to speak. "With...with what goal?"  
  
"The destruction of Peacekeeper High Command, and their armed forces," replied Hancock directly. "We are going to take them down."  
  
"You don't know what you are saying," said Empress Novia. "The Peacekeepers have been a force of power and strength for a thousand cycles. No other race has been able to defeat them entirely. And now, your Alliance intends to swoop in from another part of the galaxy and do it. Impossible."  
  
"Majesty, our alliance draws strength from the fact that we are combined force of several worlds," replied Hancock. "Hopefully, with the help of other powers in this region of the galaxy, we can lift the yoke of Peacekeeper oppression and end generations of fear of the Peacekeepers."  
  
"Wait," said Barusa. "You mentioned the cooperation of other powers in this region. Is that why you are here, hoping we will join you in this fight?"  
  
"General," said Empress Novia. "If that is the reason you are here, you might as well leave. You should know that the Royal Colonies maintain a policy of not interfering in outside conflicts. We will not aid you in this fight."  
  
"We are not asking for that, Majesty," said Hancock. "What my government is asking for is permission to use your space as a staging area, a jumping off point, to attack the Peacekeepers. We need to use the beacons in hyperspace parallel to your territory. Our fleet will jump into normal space in your territory, regroup our forces, and move on. That's all."  
  
"That's ALL," said Empress Novia with astonishment. "If I allowed you to do this, we would still be committing ourselves to your side. If you loose, the Peacekeepers would exact a price against us."  
  
"Empress Novia," replied Hancock, "the Peacekeepers will not act directly against you. That would risk provoking other powers like the Scarrens into a conflict with them. You hold a strategic position in the Uncharted Territories, and the powers out here would not allow a Peacekeeper move against you to go unchallenged. Now, the Peacekeepers might be able to handle them, but not them and US."  
  
"That may or may not be true," replied Empress Novia. "I am reluctant to take that risk. I am also reluctant to support a war against the Peacekeepers for other reasons. Namely, the fact that you would be directing a war against fellow Sebaceans, against Sebacea itself. I can not support that."  
  
"Majesty," said Hancock. "Our war is not with the Sebacean people. Our war is with the Peacekeepers, and their military structure. If we can take down their regime, we would also be liberating the Sebacean people themselves, allowing them to live free. Empress Novia, the Sebaceans would be far better off without the Peacekeepers, you know that. That is why your ancestors founded these colonies to begin with, to live without the oppressive boot of the Peacekeepers lording over them. And there is something else to consider. The Peacekeepers invaded our space to get at hyperspace jump technology. Now, they haven't tried to get it from you probably because of the problems an invasion of your territory would cause with other powers like the Scarrens. But, since their invasion of Earth failed, they may change their mind."  
  
"Majesty," said Barusa, "what he is saying makes sense."  
  
"Barusa," said Empress Novia, "are you advising me to go along with this."  
  
Barusa was hesitant to respond, but finally did so. "Majesty, since we opened contact with Hancock's people, we have found them to be friends to our people, a power we could trade with and work with. But above all, you have said before, that the Humans and their allies have proven to be people we can trust. Now, they wish to end the Peacekeeper threat to the security of the galaxy, and free our brothers and sisters from their regime. Yes, Majesty, I advise you to provide the aid requested by the ISA."  
  
Empress Novia looked at Barusa for a long moment. She then rose, and walked over to a window and looked out on the capital of her beloved colonies. Her actions in this matter could decided the fate of not just her world, but many others.  
  
"My Counselor," began Empress Novia, "is not a man given to hasty decisions or advice. He is a contemplative, and thoughtful man, and one whom I have relied upon for his informed council. But, I need more time before I decided."  
  
"Majesty," said General Hancock. "I don't want to pressure you, but...our fleet is already on the way. It should arrive in a weeken. If your decision is no, then I will have to jump into hyperspace and tell them to turn back. If it is yes, then they will arrive here in a weeken's time. I know this is a difficult decision, but I beg of you to make it as soon as possible."  
  
Without turning around, Empress Novia replied. "I will decide as soon as I can. Thank you General. You are dismissed."  
  
**  
Peacekeeper High Command, Sebacea:  
  
In a conference room within the headquarters of the Peacekeeper High Command, Admiral Talkron Mattoc, head of the High Command Council, stood looking at a holo-diagram of Earth Alliance space. It had been seven months since Scorpius had returned to Peacekeeper space in defeat, coming back with only four command carriers when he started with fifty. Since then, the High Command Council had been in debate as to what action to take next in regards to the Humans and their allies.  
  
He was in a meeting with the High Command Council, Admiral Scorpius, and a Peacekeeper Disruptor named Alastra Tial. She had been a deep cover operative who had lived on Earth for 3 cycles, and was there to advise the Council about the Humans.  
  
"So, Disruptor Tial," said Admiral Mattoc, "it is your conviction that the Humans and their allies will attempt to strike back at us."  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Tial. "The history of the Humans points to a species that is resilient, and one who strikes when provoked into action. We have invaded their territory, killed many of their people, destroyed many of their proudest ships. They will strike back."  
  
"Admiral," broke in another member of the Council, Admiral Lanis Jol, "I find it hard to believe that these Humans could mount an expedition to our territory. They rely on hyperspace travel for long range expeditions, yet do not have beacons near our territory. They have been dealt a heavy blow to their forces, one that will take them time to regroup from. I do not believe the Humans have the capability or the will to strike back."  
  
"Admiral Mattoc, sir," said Tial, "if I may speak freely."  
  
"Of course, Disruptor Tial," replied Mattoc. "That's what you are here for."  
  
"With all due respect to Admiral Jol, he does not know the Humans like I do."  
  
"Oh, I would bet I don't," said Jol sarcastically. "I'm sure Disruptor Tial knows quite a lot of 'intimate' information about Humans. Well, Human males at least."  
  
"I am a Disruptor," said Tial in response. "We are charged to use whatever means necessary to accomplish our mission. I am a woman, and I have used my femininity to gather information. It is a good tool, because when men are distracted in bed, they often don't know what a tongue can be good for." She said that last part with a direct look at Admiral Jol.  
  
"Enough," said Mattoc. "Tial, you were going to provide some 'relevant' information before on the Humans. I suggest you do it."  
  
"Of course, sir," replied Tial. "The Humans are a people will go to any length to strike back when angered. Their history is filled with circumstances where they are attacked without warning, and angered into a holy crusade to exact revenge from their enemies. If angered enough, the Humans will find a way to strike."  
  
"Admiral Scorpius," said Mattoc. "You have had much experience with the Humans. Would you agree with the Disruptor?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Scorpius. "The Humans will not simply leave the situation as it is. They will strike."  
  
"Admiral Mattoc," said Admiral Jol. "I simply can not agree. Logistically, it is nearly impossible. Admiral Scorpius and Disruptor Tial are speaking based on conjecture and supposition. Where is the evidence to back up those assumptions?"  
  
"I must agree with Admiral Jol," said Admiral Mattoc. "Until more evidence of some kind of threat from the Humans and their allies comes before us, we will consider the matter closed. This expedition to Earth space was a disaster, and we can't afford to waist resources and time preparing for what is most likely a nonexistent threat. We have other concerns to deal with."  
  
***  
(One Week Later)  
  
Sebacean Royal Colony Space:  
  
Empress Novia, Counselor Barusa, and several other Sebacean Royal Colony officials and military officers stood on the bridge of the Indefatigable as guests of General Hancock. The General approached the Sebacean party with news.  
  
"Majesty," he said to the Empress. "They are jumping in now."  
  
General Hancock turned to match his gaze with those of his guests to the forward bridge viewscreens. The Sebaceans watched in wonder as 180 hyperspace jump points opened into normal space. Out of each one of these jump points came a warship of various types.  
  
The fleet was made up of fifty Earth Force destroyers and cruisers, forty Minbari war cruisers, twenty-five Centauri warships, twenty-five Narn heavy cruisers, thirty White Stars, and ten ISA Victory class destroyers. The fleet was under the overall command of Entilza Susan Ivanova, with commanders from each government commanding their respective military's forces.   
  
Empress Novia had decided to allow the ISA fleet to use Royal Colony space as a staging area. It may not have been the safe decision, but she felt it was the correct one. She gave her trust to the Humans and their allies, and now the door had been opened for the ISA forces to reawaken the now dormant war with the Peacekeepers. Only now, the war would be taken to the Peacekeepers.  
  
****************************************  
Chapter 2: The War Council  
  
*  
Entilza Susan Ivanova made her way to the main conference room aboard her flag ship, the Excalibur. The previous day, all 180 ships of her fleet arrived at their destination in the Sebacean Royal Colonies after a month in flight through hyperspace. Since then, the ISA, Earth, Minbari, Centauri, and Narn warships of the fleet have formed up according to plan and have all reported ready for deployment. Now, Ivanova needed to speak with the principal officers of her fleet about the operational plan for their invasion of Peacekeeper territory.  
  
When she entered the conference room, the group of officers rose from their seats to welcome the Entilza. Ivanova looked on a room occupied by members of several races both from ISA territory and the region of the galaxy near Peacekeeper territory. She motioned for them all to sit, and they did so around a large conference table.  
  
The mixed group of officers included Ivanova's fleet commanders. General Abduhl Kemal, the commander of the Earth Force fleet, was a Turkish officer who had served under General Robert McGregor during the Peacekeeper invasion. He had distinguished himself in the Battles of Signet and Delphi, and was appointed commander of the Earth fleet after General McGregor was relieved of his command. Admiral Lakhat was the commander of the Minbari fleet, having led the Minbari forces in two victories against Peacekeeper forces during the invasion. The Centauri and Narn fleet commanders, Admiral Rollo Tukari and War Leader G'Stan (respectively), also led forces against the Peacekeepers at the Battle of Delphi.  
  
Besides the fleet commanders, there were several others who joined the meeting. Brigadier General James Hancock was there as head of Fleet Intelligence and Covert Operations. Captain John Crichton and newly promoted Captain Aeryn Sun-Crichton were there as fleet advisors. Ka D'Argo, a crewmate of John's and Aeryn's from Moya, was there as an official Interstellar Alliance Ambassador appointed by President Delenn. Rygel XVI, deposed Dominar of the Hynerian Empire (and also a crew member of Moya), was also at the meeting. As part of the conditions of allowing the ISA's fleet to mobilize in their space, Empress Novia has sent Counselor Barusa to be a part of this strategy session in order for the Empress to be informed about how this war would be conducted.  
  
Entilza Ivanova now sat at the head of the table in front of this mixed group, and began the meeting. "This is a meeting of what I will call the War Council of this fleet. All of you are here for a specific purpose, and all but Counselor Barusa accompanied this fleet through a month's journey in hyperspace because you will play a vital role in this conflict. I will begin with the order of battle for the fleet itself, before going on to intelligence and diplomatic operations."  
  
Ivanova activated a holographic display, that hovered over the conference table and displayed a map of Peacekeeper territories. Their space itself was not that massive, but it was a concentrated one, made up of the various worlds settled by Sebaceans and ruled by the Peacekeeper government. Plus, there were other areas that the Peacekeepers controlled inhabited by other races who have hired them to maintain order, or have had order thrust upon them by the Peacekeepers.  
  
"Okay," began Ivanova, "this is how we are going to go about this. The fleet will be divided up into three sections. I will command the main section of the fleet, which will consist of the ISA destroyers and White Stars, as well as the Centauri and Narn sections of the fleet. We are going to advance towards the center of Peacekeeper territory, starting with taking their colonies here and here." She said the last part while indicating the areas she was referring to with a laser pointer. "The other two sections will be the Earth Force fleet and the Minbari fleet. Your jobs will be to move on the relative flanks of Peacekeeper controlled territories, starting by liberating several non-Sebacean worlds controlled by the Peacekeepers, before moving on Peacekeeper home territory to the left and right of the main line of advance. Admiral Lakhat, your Minbari forces will move on the right flank, taking Delvia and several other worlds before moving on Sebacean territory. General Kemal, you and the Earth Force contingent will move on the left, taking the Peacekeeper held worlds here, before moving into Sebacean territory here. Hopefully, if all goes well, our forces will converge on the Peacekeepers third largest population center, Latrios. From there, we move on their innermost colonies and, finally, Sebacea itself. Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yes," said War Leader G'Stan, the Narn commander. "Entilza Ivanova, we are not going to be able to move against that much territory on our own for long. Perhaps, if we concentrated our forces, we could do it, but..."  
  
"No," said Ivanova. "Look, we need to divide the Peacekeeper defenses, keep them off balance by attacking on multiple fronts. One thing we learned at the Battles of Signet and Delphi is that the Peacekeepers are more vulnerable if they have to defend against multiple threats. But, you are right, we are going to need some help. That's where intelligence and diplomacy will come in. General Hancock, if you will explain."  
  
"Yes, ma'm," he said. "This is not going to just be a war fought on the fleet level. We are going to do some old fashioned counterinsurgency ops, and rely on a little bit of wrangling to get other races on board for this fight. What we do know is that there are plenty of races out here that don't like the Peacekeepers. Several of these races could contribute significantly to this war, but they won't out of fear, or timidity, or because their governments are in bed with the Peacekeepers. Now, we've been in consultation with the Crichtons, Ka D'Argo, and Rygel XVI, and we've come up with a way to hopefully get two, maybe three powerful governments out here in the fight on our side. Ka D'Argo has been appointed as an Ambassador for the ISA. He is going to make contact with the Luxan government, and hopefully get them to sign on."  
  
"If I can convince my people," said D'Argo, "with both the promise of a treaty of alliance with your governments, and other concessions, the Luxans can also call on the Illonics, our genetics cousins and closest allies, to join the cause. Neither my people or the Illonics like the Peacekeepers, but are not powerful enough to act on their own. But with the ISA's help, I can hopefully convince them that we can win. If the Luxans and Illonics commit, other races may as well."  
  
"There is another government that we can hopefully secure help from," said Hancock. "But, this is were covert ops is going to have to come in. We are hoping to secure an alliance with the Hynerian Empire."  
  
"Wait," said General Kemal. "I thought Rygel here was the 'deposed' leader of that government. Why would that government now follow him?"  
  
"Because," began Hancock, "we are going to put Rygel back on his throne."   
  
With a smile, Rygel joined in the conversation. "I was wrongly deposed from my throne, both by the laws of our monarchy and by tradition. With the help of the ISA, I can be returned to my throne. Once that is done, I pledge the full support of the Hynerian Navy to this enterprise."  
  
"Why would your people follow you?" asked Admiral Tukari, the Centauri commander. "You have been off of your throne for a long time."  
  
"True," said Rygel. "But my cousin has not been a kind and generous ruler from what I understand. He is a brutal tyrant, and was never fit for the throne. I can trace my lineage directly to the greatest rulers of the empire. My people will follow."  
  
"We hope," added Hancock.  
  
"Are there any questions on that front?" asked Ivanova.  
  
Several questions were brought forth by various members of the council, and discussed over a period of about a half hour. When this was done, Ivanova turned the briefing over to John and Aeryn, who were going to go over some technical details about Peacekeeper military technology and tactics.  
  
Counselor Barusa opted to leave the meeting early, not needing to hear a briefing on Peacekeeper tech and tactics. As he did so, the Counselor walked over to General Hancock, and whispered to him.  
  
"Is there somewhere we can talk privately, General?" asked Barusa.  
  
"Yes, of course," said Hancock with an expression of curiosity on his face.   
  
**  
Hancock led Barusa through the Excalibur's corridors to the bridge. They entered the smaller bridge conference room, and Hancock asked two Rangers who were there to leave him and Barusa alone. After the two officers left, Hancock closed the glass door to the conference room.  
  
"Have a seat, Counselor," said Hancock. Both men sat down. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"General, the Empress asked me to speak with either you or Entilza Ivanova about this," said Barusa. "Since you are the head of intelligence for your fleet, I choose you, since this matter falls within your area."  
  
"Sounds interesting already," said Hancock. "What's up?"  
  
"Empress Novia was reluctant to have you know about this, but felt that it might be helpful to your people since you seem determined to go through with this invasion. In recent monens, we have heard rumors about a renegade Peacekeeper command carrier that has taken refuge somewhere in the Uncharted Territories."  
  
"A renegade command carrier," said Hancock with great interest. "Have any of these rumors been confirmed?"  
  
"There are two pieces of evidence that have come to our attention," said Barusa. "The first was a report from the Jenaians that renegade Peacekeepers had traded with them for a large amount of supplies, such as food and medicines, about a monen ago. The other was a report we received several days before you arrived. A Sheyang vessel arrived here with products to sell that were Peacekeeper in origin. They claimed to have salvaged them from the wreck a Peacekeeper Vigilante class warship that had been destroyed by a renegade command carrier."  
  
"How did the Sheyangs know this?" asked Hancock.  
  
"They watched the battle," said Barusa. "The Sheyangs are scavengers. They hover near the site of battle, wait for one side to destroy the other, and then swoop in and take what's left. They watched the two Peacekeeper ships fight one another, and waited for one to win."  
  
"Like vultures sweeping in on a carcass," said Hancock.  
  
"Vultures?" asked Barusa.  
  
"Never mind," said Hancock. "Do you know where this renegade carrier may be found?"  
  
"Not exactly," replied Barusa. "But we can give you the information about where the Sheyangs last saw the carrier."  
  
"Good," said Hancock. "I need to tell Ivanova about this immediately."  
  
***  
Later, General Hancock met in Ivanova in her quarters, along with John and Aeryn. He told them what Counselor Barusa had told him about this renegade carrier. Their reactions were ones of shock and disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe it," said Aeryn. "There must be some mistake. Peacekeeper command carriers don't just go renegade."  
  
"Um, Aeryn," broke in John. "Remember your old buddy Crais."  
  
"That's different," said Aeryn. "He was obsessed with capturing you. But why would this carrier go renegade?"  
  
"Look," said Ivanova. "We don't have a lot of facts here. Just rumor, for the most part, and a battle allegedly witnessed by these Sheyangs."  
  
"True," said John. "The Sheyangs aren't exactly the best one's to be relied upon for truthful information. But why would they lie?"  
  
"I just still can't believe it," said Aeryn. "I won't believe it until I see it."  
  
"Good idea," said Hancock. "That's exactly what we should do."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked John.  
  
"Here's how I see it," said Hancock. "We potentially have a renegade Peacekeeper command carrier. If we could confirm this, and make contact with them, maybe they would join the war on our side. I could take the Indefatigable, along with a Special Forces team, that could work with them as sort of a liaison outfit. Just think, if we can get one Peacekeeper crew to sign on, others might as well."  
  
"I don't know," said Ivanova. "What about operations to put Rygel back on his throne?"  
  
"That's primarily being handled by the Rangers," said Hancock. "I've helped them plan it, but they are handling it from here. If there is truly a renegade carrier out there, I need to be the one to make contact."  
  
"He would be the logical choice," added John. "He's an Earth Force General, he has experience with the Peacekeepers, and he is the head of Fleet Intelligence and Covert Ops."  
  
"Come on, Susan," said Hancock. "This may be a golden opportunity. What do you say?"  
  
Ivanova thought quietly for a moment before replying. "Alright," she said. "You can take the Indefatigable, and a Special Forces team. What else do you need?"  
  
"I need John and Aeryn," said Hancock. "As advisors. Plus, they could be valuable liaisons with these renegade Peacekeepers. After all, Aeryn IS a renegade Peacekeeper."  
  
"What do you two say to that?" asked Ivanova.  
  
"I'm game," said Crichton.  
  
"As am I," said Aeryn. "If there truly is a renegade carrier, I want to see it for myself."  
  
**************************  
Chapter 3: The First Steps  
  
*  
Entilza Susan Ivanova stood on the bridge of the Excalibur as her fleet entered Peacekeeper territory. It had been about 4 weeks since the War Council meeting, where the plans for this war had been outlined and the final details worked out. A couple of days after that meeting, General Hancock and the Crichtons set off on the Indefatigable in search for the renegade command carrier. She hadn't heard from them since, but she didn't expect to.  
  
Now, the section of the fleet under her command was about to make the first strike against a Peacekeeper base on a planet called Yarga. She had ten Victory class destroyers, 35 White Stars, 25 Centauri warships, and 25 Narn heavy cruisers under her command. An impressive force to be sure, and she was about ready to release it at their first target.  
  
"Lennock," she said, speaking to her Minbari aid. "Open a channel to the fleet."  
  
After a few moments, Lennock replied. "Channel open."  
  
"Attention all ships, this is Entilza Ivanova. We are about the engage the enemy for the first time. Our forces may have the advantage of surprise, although I'm sure they have detected us by now. Remember, if we engage command carriers, don't let them keep to their formations. Separate them, single out a target, and destroy it, then move on the next one. The Victory class destroyers will take the center, while the Centauri move against the left flank and the Narn against the right. White Stars, your job is to get in there and mix it up with their forces at close proximity. Concentrate your fire on their smaller capital ships and colonial defenses. This is our first step, let's make it a good one. Ivanova out."  
  
**  
"Is it confirmed?" asked the Peacekeeper commander of the Yarga base to his tactical officer.  
  
"Yes, sir," replied the officer. "The configurations match those of warships belonging to the Interstellar Alliance and their member worlds. Nearly one hundred of them."  
  
"Order all ships to engage!" yelled the base commander. "And open a channel to High Command."  
  
The Peacekeepers activated their base defense screens and weapons systems, and launched their squadrons of Prowlers and Marauders to defend against the attack. Four command carriers and two Vigilante class warships berthed in orbit also came about to engage the enemy.  
  
Ships on both sides launched their fighters, and the smaller ships headed for each other like two swarms of insects on a collision course. The fighters opened fire against each other first, and began to engage in dog fights across the area of battle. The White Stars accelerated past the larger warships of Ivanova's fleet and swooped in on the Peacekeeper forces, raining down fire on their orbital defense platforms and base defenses.   
  
Meanwhile, the main warships of both sides opened fire. Bursts of heavy weapons fire filled the sky as the two fleets engaged one another. Fire from Peacekeeper frag cannons crashed into the defense screens of Ivanova's ships, while her forces returned fire against the carriers and Vigilantes. Ivanova's ships did as they were instructed, and forced the Peacekeeper ships to break formation and engage them on all sides. The ISA forces used the fact that they outnumbered the Peacekeepers to their advantage. Some of the ships swooped into the Peacekeeper formations causing them to break and engage, while others waited to single out a Peacekeeper target. Once an enemy ship was separated from the main group, anywhere from six to sixteen warships would pounce on it and pound their way through the Peacekeeper defense screens. When they broke through the screens, one of Ivanova's Victory class destroyers would finish off the carrier with their main guns.  
  
The Peacekeeper warships were separated from their brethren, ganged up on a destroyed, like a herd of wilder beasts being ravaged by a pride of lions. At the same time, the White Stars punched through the defenses of the Peacekeeper base, and were now pulverizing the Peacekeeper landing fields and military buildings on the planet below.  
  
The battle was over in twenty minutes, and Ivanova's fleet gathered in orbit around Yarga. The Victory class destroyers targeted their main guns on the Peacekeeper base. Ivanova had one of her ships fire on a target close to the main Peacekeeper base, pulverizing it with a massive burst of destructive energy. She then signaled the Peacekeeper base.  
  
"This is Entilza Susan Ivanova, commanding the ISA fleet, to the Peacekeeper base commander. That last shot was a warning. We will not give another one. Surrender your forces and your base at once, or I'll have all ten of my Victory class destroyers fire on your base, pulverizing it and you. Comply at once."  
  
At first, their was no response. Ivanova was about to give the order to fire, when she heard a voice reply to her command. "This is Captain Gregrin," said the Peacekeeper with a defeated tone. "We...surrender."  
  
"Good," said Ivanova. "All personnel on your base will form up on the Northern perimeter of your base. Prepare to receive our forces when they arrive. No weapons, Gregrin, or my ships will open fire. Ivanova out."  
  
When the channel was closed, she turned to Lennock. "Have the 2nd and 3rd ground assault units secure the base. Tell them to expect anything, and not trust those Peacekeeper bastards for a moment."  
  
"Yes, Entilza," replied Lennock, before turning to carry out the order.  
  
Ivanova turned and looked at Yarga, the first Peacekeeper held world captured by her forces. They had lost two White Stars and a Narn cruiser in the battle, but had taken down four carriers, two Vigilante class ships, and an enemy base. "Not bad at all," she thought. "But next time it won't be so easy. The Peacekeepers know we're here now, and they'll be ready next time. This is only the first step of many."  
  
***  
"Admiral Jol," said Admiral Mattoc, in a meeting with the Peacekeeper command council. "Have we heard anything more from Yarga?"  
  
"Negative, sir," replied Jol. "Nothing else since their initial message. We have repeatedly tried to contact them, but with no success. We must assume the base has been captured by ISA forces."  
  
"ISA forces that I believe YOU said would never come," said Mattoc angrily.  
  
"With all due respect, sir," replied Jol warily. "It was an assessment you agreed with."  
  
"So we are both FRELLING NERFS for it!" yelled Mattoc. "Sitting so smug in our complacency. Now, the enemy has taken us by surprise!"  
  
A Peacekeeper Lieutenant brought in a message to another member of the council, Admiral Karsten Polise. After reading the message, she spoke to Mattoc. "Sir, we have just received a report from our forces in the Delvian system. They are under attack by a large fleet of Minbari war cruisers."  
  
"What?!" asked Mattoc in disbelief. "Are they sure?"  
  
"They have sent data to confirm it," replied Polise. "At least thirty Minbari ships, perhaps more."  
  
"That means at least two major fleets are involved," said Jol. "The ones that attacked Yarga were, according to the message received, made of up White Stars, ISA destroyers, as well as Centauri and perhaps Narn warships. Now, the Minbari are attacking in another area of our space."  
  
"That means one thing," said Polise. "Full scale invasion."  
  
"Wait," said Mattoc. "We have received reports of attacks by ISA, Centauri, Minbari ships. But none about attacks by Human warships. Why?"  
  
"Perhaps they were part of these attacks," commented Jol, "and were not mentioned in the messages we received."  
  
Just then, another Peacekeeper officer came into the room and handed a message to Mattoc. He read it, and sighed. "No," said Mattoc. "My fears have been proven correct. This message states that a fleet of Earth Force destroyers and cruisers have attacked our forces in the Turenda system." He activated a control, and brought up a holographic chart of Peacekeeper held space. "The enemy seems to be undertaking a three pronged attack, coming at us from the directions of Yarga, Delvia, and Turenda. Polise, what would you estimate to be their numerical strength?"  
  
"Taking into account the numbers seen at Yarga and Delvia, estimating comparable numbers of enemy ships attacking Turenda, at least 150 enemy ships, likely more?"  
  
"It seems they are making an attempt to throw us off balance," said Jol. "Attacking from three directions. But can they sustain that?"  
  
"For a while," said Mattoc. "My guess is they will probably converge on one point eventually, bringing their forces together. We must stop that from happening."  
  
"Where would they converge?" asked Jol.  
  
"If they stay on a similar trajectory," said Mattoc. "It looks like their eventual destination could be Latrios. That would be the most valuable target on those converging vectors. We will form three battle groups to engage each of their fleets. Our goal will be to wear them down, force them to push harder and harder to get to Latrios. This should weaken them, allowing us to force their withdrawal from our space. But we have to keep them from coming together at Latrios, at all costs."  
  
"Sir," said Polise. "What if they have other forces they haven't committed yet? Most of our fleet would have to be use to meet each of the enemy battle groups."  
  
"We will have to hope they don't have another fleet at the ready," replied Mattoc. "If they do, we will have to reformulate our strategy. Any questions?"  
  
When no questions were forthcoming, Mattoc continued. "Very well. Now, let us go about the business of selecting fleet commanders."  
  
****  
"Sir," said Commander Gregory, General Hancock's second in command. "Captains Crichton and Sun-Crichton's shuttle has just returned from the planet's surface."  
  
"Thank you commander," said Hancock. "Have them report to the bridge."  
  
"Aye, sir," replied Gregory.  
  
The Indefatigable had been scurrying about the Uncharted Territories for several weeks now, searching for this renegade command carrier they have heard about. They had started with the place where the carrier was last sighted by the Sheyangs, and then proceeded to follow up on any leads they came across (sightings, rumors, etc.). So far, no trace of their quarry.  
  
John and Aeryn stepped onto the bridge and were greeted by General Hancock. "Well, anything?" asked Hancock.  
  
"No, sir," replied Aeryn. "No one down there claims to have seen a command carrier in this area. Of course, they could be lying."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think so," said John. "As soon as we mentioned a command carrier, they got pretty spooked, and seemed to want to cooperate. Peacekeeper command carriers skulking around tend to be bad for commerce in an area, so they'd love to tell us where to find them hoping we get rid of them."  
  
Hancock turned and sat down in his command chair. "Dammit," he said, pounding his fist on the arm of the chair. "That trader we ran into in the last system seemed sure the carrier had been seen in this area. Its been four weeks, and no trace. I'm starting to think this is turning into a useless enterprise."  
  
"Not necessarily," said Aeryn. "We have found a number of people who have heard about this carrier, a few who have even seen it. That tends to lend credibility to its existence."  
  
"If these Peacekeepers are on the run," added Crichton, "they are going to make it hard for anyone to find them. I mean, they aint going to take out an add with the Uncharted Territories Tourist Bureau. 'Come one, come all, to see the renegade Peacekeeper ship. Only $9.95, plus tax, per visit.'"  
  
"True," said Hancock. "But we could be back with the fleet, helping them. Instead, we're out here in the boonies, out of contact with the fleet. We don't even know how the war's going."  
  
"Its hard being away from the action," said Aeryn. "We're warriors, and we want to fight alongside our comrades. But if we can make contact with this ship..."  
  
"I know, I know," said Hancock. "I made these same arguments to Ivanova to get her to agree to this expedition." He sighed. "Alright, let's move on to the next system."  
  
************************************  
Chapter 4: Making Contact  
  
*  
General Abduhl Kemal, the commander of the Earth Force contingent of the Interstellar Alliance fleet, stepped off of a shuttle that had landed him on the surface of a colony they had just captured from the Peacekeepers. This had been the third one to fall to Kemal's forces since the invasion had begun a week ago.   
  
Since the initial engagements, the Peacekeepers had offered scant resistance to the advance that Kemal and his forces had made on this front of the invasion. In his last communication with Entilza Ivanova, Kemal had found out that the same was true on the other two fronts of the ISA invasion. It had made things easier for them in the short run, but it was the long run that Kemal worried about.  
  
Kemal walked over to a young ground forces Lieutenant, who saluted the General as he approached. Returning the salute, Kemal spoke to the young woman. "Lieutenant, where can I find Colonel Santana?"  
  
"He's over in the main hanger, opposite of the control tower," replied the Lieutenant.  
  
The General thanked the Lieutenant, and headed in the direction of the building she had indicated. On the way, he passed a group of about 30 Peacekeeper prisoners who were in the process of being searched, tallied, and separated into smaller groups by a detail of Earth Force troops.   
  
When Kemal reached the hanger, he stepped into the building and saw Colonel Santana, the commander of the regiment that had secured the base, talking to one of his officers. Santana saw Kemal enter the building, and immediately headed over to greet the fleet commander. After an exchange of salutes, Kemal spoke first.  
  
"Report, Colonel," said Kemal.  
  
"Sir, the base has been thoroughly searched, and all Peacekeepers located and accounted for," replied Santana.  
  
"What about the civilian population center nearby?" asked Kemal.  
  
"Two companies are securing the town as we speak," replied Santana.  
  
"Fine work, Colonel," said Kemal. "Have you or your men been able to find anything that might indicate future Peacekeeper plans for resistance?"  
  
"None, sir," said Santana. "The Peacekeeper data stores have all been wiped clean. All documentation they may have had seems to have been destroyed. We are still sifting through the material we have captured, but I don't expect to find anything."  
  
"I see," said Kemal.  
  
"Sir, if I may speak freely?" requested Santana.  
  
"Absolutely," replied Kemal. "What is in your mind?"  
  
"Sir, this base...its as if the Peacekeepers expected it to fall to our forces, and didn't make much of an effort to defend it. They've destroyed anything that might have provided any intel to us. It was a preplanned, deliberate effort to rid this base of all useful data, in my opinion. And there is something else. This base was built to accommodate forces probably three times larger than what we encountered. I'd say that a normal compliment of Prowlers assigned to this base was probably somewhere near a hundred. Instead, we run into maybe twenty. Same thing with ground troops, assault vehicles, weaponry."  
  
"What your saying is that it seems that the Peacekeepers deliberately cleaned out most of their troops, weapons, and material from this base, and left only a skeleton crew to defend it," commented Kemal. "Does that sound about right?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Santana. "But why?"  
  
Kemal was quiet in his contemplation, putting together all of the pieces of the puzzle he was being presented. Very little Peacekeeper resistance to our invasion to date, a base easily captured with only a small compliment left to defend it, and every shred of information from this base's records disposed of. All of this came together to paint a picture that made Kemal nervous.  
  
A bleep from his hand link stirred Kemal from his musings. The General raised his hand, and activated the communications device. "Kemal here," he said into the link.  
  
"Sir," said Captain MacKenzie, his flag ship's Captain, "scanners show a large number of Peacekeeper warships closing on this system. They are coming in at full speed and on an attack vector."  
  
"Estimates as to numbers?" asked Kemal.  
  
"We place estimates as to around twenty command carriers and about a dozen Vigilante class warships," replied MacKenzie.  
  
"Damn," said Kemal. "That's why they didn't try to defend this place and left us nothing to capture. They wanted us here, to be occupied in securing this base while they moved a large fleet in position to attack! Captain, have all ships form up to meet the enemy fleet. Recall all units from the colony. And have two squadrons of Thunderbolt starfuries readied for a bombing run."  
  
"Aye, sir," replied MacKenzie over the link.  
  
Kemal turned to Santana. "Recall all of your men, and prepare to evacuate this base. We'll evacuate the base, and bomb it to the ground after we leave, making sure the Peacekeepers can't use it against us."  
  
"What about the prisoners, sir?" asked Santana.  
  
"No time," said Kemal. "Have all of the prisoners already processed brought with us. Leave the rest here in a safe place away from the bombing area."  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Santana.  
  
**  
John Crichton and Aeryn Sun Crichton stepped into a dark drinking establishment on a commerce planet in a remote part of the Uncharted Territories. They and the rest of the crew of the EAS Indefatigable had spent the last five weeks scouring the territories for the renegade Peacekeeper command carrier they had heard so much about, questioning beings on every commerce planet and trading outpost in hopes of acquiring information on their quarry.   
  
In that time, word about the invasion of Peacekeeper space by an alien fleet had spread to the Uncharted Territories. From what the Humans aboard the Indy had been able to gather from the rumors, it seemed their side was winning for now. That was good news to them, although they treated it with some skepticism considering it was just rumor.  
  
Finally, two days ago, they had found a definite lead. The Indefatigable had been contacted by an anonymous source which stated that someone wished to meet with John Crichton and Aeryn Sun-Crichton about the renegade carrier. A meeting was set up at the establishment John and Aeryn now walked into, where they would be met by two men.  
  
The husband and wife team were wary about this meeting as they proceeded into the dark room full of drunk aliens. For all they knew, this was some kind of Peacekeeper trap that they could be stepping into, so they kept their hands near their weapons. General Hancock had made the extra precaution of sending down a squad of Earth Force Marines dressed in civilian garb down to the planet. They were stationed just down the street in case they were needed.  
  
John and Aeryn were dressed in their civilian attire, temporarily trading their Earth Force uniforms for their customary leather coats and dark clothing. They made their way through the patrons, waiting for their counterparts to make contact. Finally, after about twenty minutes of waiting, John and Aeryn were about to give up. But that was when they were approached by two Sebacean men.  
  
"Are you John and Aeryn Crichton?" asked one of the men. He was dressed in a black cloak, and had dark hair. The other, a younger man dressed in a similar cloak, looked around nervously.  
  
"Who wants to know?" asked John.  
  
"Look, just answer the frelling question," said the dark haired man nervously.  
  
"Yes, we are," said Aeryn. "Now, who are you."  
  
"Not yet," said the man. "Come with us to the table in the back corner. We can talk there."  
  
John and Aeryn warily followed the two men to the back table. The Crichtons made sure to take the chairs facing the room so they could keep an eye on the door. Once seated, the younger of the two men took out a device from his coat.  
  
"Whoa!" said Crichton sternly. "What the frell is that?"  
  
"It's a medical scanner," said the young man. "I need to scan you, Crichton."  
  
"I'm sure your, um, companion, can confirm what it is," said the other man.  
  
"They're telling the truth, John," said Aeryn. "It's a standard Peacekeeper issue medical scanner."  
  
Crichton looked at the device, and the young man holding it with some scrutiny. He finally nodded his head, indicating the man could use the scanner.  
  
The young man ran the scanner over Crichton, and looked at the readings that registered on the device. After a few moments, he turned to his companion, and nodded his head.  
  
"He is Human," said the young man. "His scans match our biological records for his species."  
  
"Satisfied," said John. "Now, could we dispense with the pleasantries, and get to business. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Meltra," said the dark haired man. "This is Staan, a med tech. We have come from the ship that you seek."  
  
"You are from...you are from the renegade carrier?" asked Aeryn in disbelief. "What ship is it?"  
  
"One thing at a time," said Meltra. "First, tell me why you have been looking for us."  
  
"We are here on behalf of the Interstellar Alliance," said John. "We heard about your ship going renegade, and we wanted to make contact in the hopes that we could be helpful to one another."  
  
"How did you know we were looking for you?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"We heard about an Earth destroyer searching the Uncharteds for our ship from various traders," replied Meltra. "Then, we heard about your fleet's invasion of Peacekeeper territory from...other sources."  
  
"Are you in command of the carrier, or has your Captain led this mutiny?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Our ship is under the command of Fleet Captain Jani Atrios," replied Meltra. "I am her second."  
  
"Jani Atrios," said Aeryn in shock. "She led a section of Scorpius' fleet in their invasion of the Earth Alliance. Why did she go renegade? How did she get her crew to go along with it?"  
  
"It's a long story," said Meltra. "One that my Captain is willing to tell you herself. But we had to be sure you are who you say you are before we would agree to that. Captain Atrios proposes a meeting between us and you, along with your commander, at a small moon in this system. Here are the time, coordinates, and instructions for the meeting." Meltra handed Aeryn a data chip. "You and your commander must come alone, in a transport. The Captain and myself will do the same. Our command ships remain at least one million metras away from the moon."  
  
John and Aeryn looked at each other for a moment before replying. "Our 'commander' will have to agree to it," said John. "We'll have to talk to him."  
  
"Those are the terms," said Meltra. "Follow them, or no meeting, and you never find us."  
  
Meltra and Staan rose from the table, and left without saying another word. John and Aeryn sat silently for a moment before one of them spoke.  
  
"So, what do you think?" asked John.  
  
"Not sure," said Aeryn. "A Peacekeeper Fleet Captain, a full carrier, going renegade. It sounds too good to be true."  
  
"Well, we'll find out," said John, as they got up to leave.  
  
"Do you think Hancock will agree to the meeting?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Yep," said John. "We haven't been on this duck hunt through space for the past five weeks just to back down now." They continued out of the bar, going unnoticed by the drunken alien patrons around them.  
  
***  
"Sir," said a Minbari Captain Tastrony to Admiral Lakhat. "Peacekeeper forces closing on attack vector. Estimated time to arrival: ten standard minutes."  
  
The Minbari fleet had been surging into Peacekeeper territory for a week. They had liberated Delvia after a fierce engagement with Peacekeeper forces, but had since then run into little resistance as they secured several more Peacekeeper bases. Now, they were detecting a large formation of Peacekeeper ships entering the latest system the Minbari had captured.  
  
"How many enemy ships are there?" asked Lakhat.  
  
"At least twenty-five command carriers and fifteen of their Vigilante class warships," replied Tastrony.  
  
"That's the largest enemy fleet we've encountered since we began this operation," said Lakhat. "This must explain why they have offered little resistance since we secured Delvia. They have been preparing for this moment. Very well, Captain. Contact all ships, order them to make a full attack on the enemy fleet."  
  
"Yes, sir" replied Tastrony.  
  
************************************  
Chapter 5: Bogged Down  
  
*  
"Keep firing!" yelled Entilza Susan Ivanova. Her section of the fleet was engaged in a fierce firefight with a force of fifteen command carriers. This was the third such battle that the crew had fought with the Peacekeepers in a two day period. Each time, the Peacekeepers would send a massed force of warships against Ivanova's forces, inflict what damage they could, and then break off contact at maximum speed. These hit and run tactics being used by the Peacekeepers were taking their toll, weakening Ivanova's fleet a little with each attack. At the same time, the advance of the ISA's forces were being delayed.  
  
It was not just Ivanova's front that was being subjected to these attacks. General Kemal and Admiral Lakhat reported similar engagements on their fronts. The Peacekeepers make a massed assault, inflict damage, and then break off. All fronts of the advance were being slowly weakened, and all had been seriously delayed in their advance.  
  
In the present engagement, Ivanova's forces has managed to destroy one of the enemy carriers so far, after suffering the loss of one of the Victory class destroyers and two Centauri ships, whose forces had born the brunt of the initial enemy attack. Now, Ivanova's fleet was beginning to break the enemy's attack. Another command carrier fell under the guns of Ivanova's forces, and the Entilza and her forces were closing in on the enemy.  
  
"Lennock," began Ivanova, "have the White Stars close in on the enemy and..."  
  
"Entilza," interrupted Lennock. "Your pardon, but the enemy is breaking off the attack. All of their carriers are increasing to hetch speeds and retreating."  
  
"DAMMIT!" yelled Ivanova. "Every fucking time! They attack, kick the crap out of us, we start to kick their asses back and get an advantage, and they scurry off like a bunch of jackrabbits! I'm sick of this shit! Lennock, have all White Stars pursue them out of this system. Tell them to blast away at the Peacekeepers until the enemy leaves the sector, then return to the fleet!"  
  
"Yes, Entilza," replied Lennock.  
  
"Entilza," reported another Ranger, the communications officer. "We are receiving a signal from our supply transfer point in the Royal Colonies with an update on incoming shipments."  
  
"Very well," said Ivanova. "I'll take it in the bridge conference room."  
  
**  
"Sir, the enemy forces have left the system," said Captain MacKenzie to General Kemal. The Earth fleet had been attacked by a force of enemy command carriers and Vigilantes less than a half an arn ago. A cruiser and a destroyer had fallen in the attack, but Kemal's forces were just managing to beat the enemy back, taking out one of their Vigilante ships and inflicting serious damage on one of their carriers. But just as the Humans gained the upper hand, the Peacekeepers began their all too familiar withdrawal.  
  
"Not again," said Kemal. "Ahh! Allah be merciful, when are these bastards going to stand and fight?!"  
  
"I wish I knew, sir," replied MacKenzie. "If we could pin them into an engagement, we could clean their clocks. We've outnumbered each force they have sent by at the very least two to one. But these hit and run assaults...."  
  
"I know," interrupted Kemal. "Each time they attack, they delay our advance. In the times between attacks, our people are on edge waiting for the enemy to strike. If this goes on long enough, WE may have to be the ones to retreat."  
  
"Any word from Ivanova?" asked MacKenzie.  
  
"Not since yesterday," replied Kemal. "She said that her fleet and the Minbari fleet are experiencing this same pattern of Peacekeeper attacks. The enemy is making a concerted effort to delay, confuse, and steadily weaken our forces. And what worries me the most is that they may be succeeding."  
  
***  
An Earth Force shuttle launched from the EAS Indefatigable began its descent into the atmosphere of a small moon orbiting a gas giant in an isolated area of the Uncharted Territories. On board the shuttle were General James Hancock, Captain John Crichton, and Captain Aeryn-Sun Crichton. They were heading for their scheduled meeting with Fleet Captain Jani Atrios, the commander of the renegade Peacekeeper command carrier that the Indefatigable had been seeking for the past five weeks.  
  
Aeryn was at the controls of the shuttle, and brought it in for a landing at the coordinates given them by Meltra in the bar two days before. After the shuttle touched down, the three occupants of the ship donned heavy coats, as well as sidearms. The conditions for the meeting allowed the members of both parties to bring pistols, and Hancock, John, and Aeryn made use of that allowance. Hancock carried a standard issue Earth Force PPG pistol, while John and Aeryn opted for pulse pistols.   
  
The three of them exited the shuttle, and stepped onto a barren, rocky landscape. The moon had an oxygen atmosphere, small bodies of water which probably sustained oxygen producing algae, and a standard air temperature of around 10 degrees Fahrenheit. There was not much precipitation to speak of, so the land was completely devoid of life.  
  
Hancock, John, and Aeryn made their way to a large cave that was within sight of the shuttle. That was where the meeting would take place, and the three of them could tell that the other party was already waiting for them because a Marauder was parked about 1000 yards from the cave entrance.   
  
When the three of them got inside the cave, they saw two people in Peacekeeper uniforms waiting for them. One of them was Meltra. The other was a blonde Sebacean woman who looked in Human terms to be in her early thirties, but was probably older due to differences in Human and Sebacean aging. Her hair was pulled back in a tight braid, and she wore a jet black leather coat with insignia that indicated she was a Peacekeeper Fleet Captain.  
  
Hancock, John, and Aeryn approached the pair of Peacekeepers warily. Aeryn kept her hand near her sidearm, not willing to trust the other side until she knew what was going one. Both sides stood and looked at each other silently, each side appraising the other before they began to speak.  
  
Fleet Captain Atrios looked at the three Earth Force officers who stood before her. She had never been this close to Humans before, and was curious about them. The man who seemed to be in charge was a tall man, with brown hair that was tinged by streaks of gray. The other two she knew from Peacekeeper fugitive files to be John Crichton and Peacekeeper defector Officer Aeryn Sun, who now called herself Aeryn Sun-Crichton, John Crichton's wife. It was Atrios that broke the silence.  
  
"Identify yourself," she said to Hancock.  
  
"James Hancock, Brigadier General, Earth Force," he replied. He then introduced his two companions. "This is Captain John Crichton and Captain Aeryn Sun-Crichton, also Earth Force officers."  
  
"So you did accept a Human military commission, Aeryn Sun," said Atrios.  
  
"Aeryn Sun-Crichton," she replied proudly. "I am John Crichton's wife."  
  
"I...apologize for the offense," replied Atrios. "I am Fleet Captain Jani Atrios of the command carrier Krandolia. I believe the Crichtons have met my second, Lt. Meltra."  
  
Meltra bowed slightly when he was introduced, then spoke. "I see you followed our instructions."  
  
"Yes," said Hancock. "I hope it was worth it. Perhaps, Fleet Captain, you could tell me why you and your ship have gone renegade."  
  
"It's a long story," she replied. "As you may know, I led a section of command carriers under Admiral Scorpius' fleet command when we invaded your territory. It was my command ship that led the remaining carriers in saving Scorpius' carrier at the final battle of that invasion. On the journey back to Peacekeeper territory, my crew and I began to take stock of our losses in that invasion, and whether the objectives were worth those losses."  
  
"You spoke with your crew about the correctness of High Command's orders?" asked Aeryn in disbelief.  
  
"I am not typical of my fellow Captains," said Atrios. "I have always encouraged independent thinking among my crew. It makes them better soldiers if they know why they are doing something, if they feel like they are important. This has often earned me the ridicule and disdain of my fellow Peacekeeper commanders, but I have risen through the ranks because the victories and successes my crew and I have produced have far outshone any "differences" High Command may have had with my style of command. All I ever wanted to be was a successful Peacekeeper officer, to serve my people and protect them from any threats to their safety."   
  
"You see," she continued, "I was not born into the Peacekeeper elite. I was the daughter of a mining engineer on a Sebacean colony. My Father was killed in an accident when I was eight. Having no family, I was left all alone, without a home or a purpose. I had always heard about Peacekeepers, about how they were the vanguard of warriors that kept the peace and protected our people. So, I joined up. Volunteered. I had to prove myself, to be the best at everything to fit in. But I did, and I rose through the ranks. But, I slowly began to see that, perhaps the greatest threat to the Sebacean people were the Peacekeepers themselves. With the atmosphere I generated on my ship, Meltra and many other Peacekeepers who served under me secretly admitted to similar feelings. Then came the disastrous invasion of the Earth Alliance, the losses we had suffered, all for nothing. And then, when we got back, Scorpius, a half-breed, was not even held responsible by High Command. Oh, he got a slap on the wrist, but nothing more. High Command values that monster above the deaths of so many Peacekeeper soldiers! They don't care about us! We are just tools to use to conquer other worlds, to dominate and terrorize! So, most of my crew and I, decided to leave the Peacekeepers. We fled to the Uncharteds, where we have been ever for six monens now, on the run."  
  
"So what are your plans now?" asked John.  
  
"Survive," replied Atrios. "Perhaps, go to the Royal Colonies, hoping they give us refuge. But that just doesn't settle right with me."  
  
"Why?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Because, I am still a soldier, and I still want to help my people," said Atrios. "I just...don't know how to do that entirely."  
  
"Perhaps we can offer you a way to do that," said Hancock. "According to Meltra, you have heard about the invasion of Peacekeeper territory by the ISA's fleet."  
  
"Yes," said Atrios. "I expected it to come sooner or later. Of course, High Command did nothing to prepare. They wallowed in their sense of superiority, their complacency. It serves them right."  
  
"Our goal is to help your people," said Hancock, "and to rid the galaxy of the Peacekeeper threat. We want to take down Peacekeeper High Command, to free the people of the galaxy from fear of the Peacekeepers. Our people also want to liberate the Sebacean race from the dominance of the Peacekeepers, to allow your people to grow and flourish as a free society among many other societies. It seems to me we have the same goal."  
  
"Its as I thought, Captain," said Meltra. "They want us to join the fight against our own people."  
  
"No, not against our people," said Aeryn. "Against the Peacekeepers."  
  
"How can you claim to still be one of us?" asked Meltra. "You are married to a Human, have conceived a child with a Human, and have joined the Human's military. Yet, you still claim to be one of us?"  
  
"I am a Sebacean," replied Aeryn with growing anger. "I have NEVER renounced my race, or my heritage as a Sebacean! The only thing I have renounced is my ties to an organization that oppressed me, and oppresses everyone they touch, including you! I may have married a Human, and I may serve alongside Humans, but I AM a SEBACEAN! And it is for that reason, above all others, that I support this war! I am fighting to save my people! Will you do so as well?"  
  
"We accept your point, Aeryn Sun-Crichton," replied Atrios with a smile. "Forgive Meltra for his remarks. I can explain them. I asked Meltra to challenge your identity as a Sebacean, to see if you had indeed renounced your race as well as the Peacekeepers. We predicted that you wanted to meet with us to get my ship and crew to sign on with your forces, but many of my crew were concerned about doing so, as was I. We fear that if we did sign on with Humans, that your people may try to make US Human, make us renounce our identity as Sebaceans. To test this, I decided to see if Aeryn here was still a Sebacean in her heart. I see now that she is, and that being married to a Human and serving with Humans has not changed this."  
  
"Our people have no wish to erase the Sebaceans' culture or identity," said Hancock. "We only wish to help your people, to free them from the Peacekeepers, which you yourself identify as the greatest threat to Sebaceans. It is my hope that someday, Humans and Sebaceans can work together as close friends, allies. But, we need your help to do that. For your people, will you join us in this crusade?"  
  
Atrios and Meltra stepped away for a moment, and whispered to each other. After a hurried discussion, Atrios turned back to Hancock, John, and Aeryn, and gave her reply. "Yes," she replied. "We will join you. For the good of our people, we will stand with you."  
  
Hancock stepped forward, and held out his hand to Atrios. She looked confused, and John knew why.  
  
"Its called a handshake," said John to Atrios. "Warriors on Earth for centuries have done this to show they are not carrying weapons. Our people commonly do it as a gesture of friendship and mutual understanding."  
  
Atrios reached out her hand to Hancock's, and took his in hers. They shook hands firmly, and looked at each other and smiled. Both saw in the other someone they could identify with and trust, and knew that this new alliance was a good one. They broke the handshake, and Atrios spoke again.  
  
"Now that we are allies," she said. "There is something you need to know, something that will help us in the task ahead."  
  
****  
"Entilza," said Lennock to Ivanova. She was sitting in the bridge conference room on the Excalibur, going over reports from General Kemal and Admiral Lakhat on the latest attacks by the Peacekeepers on their fronts. This invasion, after getting off to a swift start, has gotten bogged down, and they were already almost a week behind in their projected timetables.  
  
"Yes, Lennock," replied Ivanova.  
  
"We are receiving a message from Ambassador Ka D'Argo," replied Lennock. "He is calling from the Luxan home world."  
  
"Good, pipe it in here," she said.  
  
"Very well," replied Lennock.  
  
After a few moments, the viewscreen in the conference room activated, and the image of D'Argo faced Ivanova on the screen. "Ivanova," said D'Argo. "How is it going?"  
  
"Not well," said Ivanova. "The fleet's been bogged down, slowed by Peacekeeper hit and run tactics on all fronts. You'll be getting a copy of the updated briefings when I send them back to ISA command."  
  
"This is not good," said D'Argo. "It will certainly not help things here."  
  
"Any word from your people yet on whether they will sign on with us?" asked Ivanova.  
  
"Chiana and I spent the first weeken here just trying to prove our diplomatic credentials, in order to see the Luxan ruling council of Clans Leaders," he said. "Since then, we have met only resistance on our requests for their support. They will not join the fight until we can definitively prove to them that the ISA can defeat the Peacekeepers. The Illonics will not fight unless the Luxans agree to it first. I am beginning to doubt the courage and will of my own people!"  
  
"Do they know about our current situation?" asked Ivanova.  
  
"They insist on having as much information as I can provide about your progress," said D'Argo. "The lack of it is not helping my argument."  
  
"I know," said Ivanova. "We need to find some way to strike at the Peacekeepers where it hurts, but I just don't know how to do that yet. I've been discussing it with Kemal and Lakhat, but...I just don't know."  
  
"Any word from John and Aeryn?" asked D'Argo.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "A day ago. They were going to meet with the Captain of the renegade carrier, but I haven't heard back yet to hear how it went."  
  
"I hope it goes well," said D'Argo. "We could all use some good news right about now."  
  
"Agreed," said Ivanova.  
  
*********************************  
Chapter 6: A Hero Returns  
  
*  
Brigadier General James Hancock was standing in the docking bay of the Indefatigable, waiting for a ship to arrive. The ship he was expecting was a Peacekeeper Prowler, piloted by Fleet Captain Jani Atrios, the commander of the renegade command carrier they were now working with.  
  
It had been two days since the meeting between Hancock, the Crichtons, Atrios, and Lt. Meltra in the cave. In that time, the Indy had rendezvoused with the Krandolia, Atrios' ship, and they were now stationed side by side in orbit around the moon where the meeting had taken place. Atrios had informed her crew about their new alliance, and had met with mixed reactions. A good number of the renegade Peacekeepers on Atrios' ship didn't trust the Humans or their allies, and were unsure about taking a hand in this war. To prove to her crew that Hancock and his officers could be trusted, she accepted an invitation to visit the Indefatigable, and she decided to do so alone.  
  
In the meantime, Hancock had been in touch with Ivanova, and had informed her about their new alliance with Atrios' ship. He also told the Entilza that this new alliance brought possibly more support than they bargained for. Atrios had informed Hancock and the Crichtons that there was a small, but widespread resistance movement among the Sebacean population under Peacekeeper control. There were maybe one hundred members of the whole movement, but they were scattered all over Peacekeeper controlled territory. Many were Peacekeepers, but many more were civilians, all of them trying to find a way of freeing their people from the boot of Peacekeeper High Command. Atrios had been contacted by this movement when their members had heard about the defection of the Krandolia. Atrios was going to make contact with them, to request their help in this war.  
  
While Hancock had good news for Ivanova, the Entilza could not make the same claim to General Hancock. She told him about the Peacekeeper hit and run attacks, and about how the fleet was being delayed by the advance. Ivanova also told Hancock about D'Argo's report from the Luxan homeworld, that both the Luxans and Illonics were dragging their feet, unconvinced of the ISA's ability to win. Both Ivanova and Hancock felt that a way had to be found to hit the Peacekeepers where it would hurt, and the General began to think about a way to do that.   
  
Hancock was signaled by the landing bay officer that the Prowler was arriving. The sleek black and red fighter made an impressive sight as it shot into the landing bay, and came to a landing not far from where Hancock was standing. After a few moments, the canopy of the Prowler opened, and a figure in a black flight suit and helmet stepped out of the ship and onto the deck. The figure removed the helmet, and the face of Fleet Captain Atrios was revealed.  
  
The host approached his visitor, and reached out his hand. Atrios, now used to the gesture, accepted it. "Welcome aboard the EAS Indefatigable, Fleet Captain," said Hancock.   
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
"I would have had a full honor guard here, but you said you wanted this to be an informal visit," said Hancock.  
  
"Indeed," said Atrios. "I often find that people can hide too much behind formalities, so I prefer an informal atmosphere for a meeting of such importance. I thought, though, that the Crichtons would be here."  
  
"They'll join us later," said Hancock. "I wanted to meet with you one on one first, since you were coming alone. I felt you would be more comfortable at first with just me."  
  
"Very perceptive," commented Atrios. "Well, I'm very interested to see more of this ship. I've only seen them from the outside."  
  
"Please, follow me," invited Hancock.  
  
After Atrios left her flight suit in the landing bay, she went with Hancock on a tour of the ship. Many of the Earth Force officers and crewmen on board stared at a Peacekeeper Fleet Captain walking the halls of their ship, but Hancock and Atrios ignored them for the most part. They were too busy talking with each other about their ships, military structures of the Peacekeepers vs. Earth Force, systems, etc.   
  
Their tour ended on the bridge, where the officers not on station came to attention. Hancock welcomed Atrios to the bridge, and introduced her around. Afterwards, they went into the bridge conference room, where they would have a private discussion.  
  
"Please, have a seat, Captain," said Hancock. He poured her some coffee, and handed her the cup. She eyed the liquid for a moment, taking a quick sniff. Seeing her consternation about the alien beverage, Hancock decided to set her at ease.  
  
"Its called coffee," said Hancock. "Aeryn drinks it, so it should be fine for Sebacean physiology. Try it."  
  
She sipped it, and found it tasted somewhat bitter, but something in the beverage made it sweet. "What is the taste enhancer in this called?" she asked.  
  
"Sugar," said Hancock. "A food additive that makes something sweet."  
  
"I see," said Atrios. "Well, its...interesting. Much like your ship. I must say, I am impressed with its systems. It doesn't have the...oppressive atmosphere that command carriers do."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the tour," said Hancock. "But, perhaps we can now get down to business. Have you made contact with the resistance?"  
  
"Yes," replied Atrios. "Well, at least on cell of the resistance. I told them about our alliance, and they were amenable to cooperating with us. But, they have to contact the other cells, to make sure they will also support us."  
  
"Do you think they will?" asked Hancock.  
  
"I'm sure they will," replied Atrios. "They see me as sort of their defacto leader, a unifying symbol. Where I point, they will likely follow. I pointed to your people."  
  
"I see," said Hancock. "I bet being an idol of worship is a hard road to hoe."  
  
"If you mean that it is difficult to deal with," said Atrios with a smile, "it is. I don't much like being a symbol, but it suits our interests on this occasion. Besides, it often comes with command. You should know."  
  
"True," agreed Hancock. "Tell me, what information do you have about the defense of Peacekeeper High Command headquarters?"  
  
"Not much," said Atrios. "Last time I was there was about four cycles ago. We don't have anything in the data spools, in case our carrier were to be captured. A security measure."  
  
"Damn," said Hancock. "Wait. What about the resistance? Are there any members of the resistance on Sebacea?"  
  
"A few," replied Atrios. "Ten from what I understand."  
  
"Could they get close enough to High Command to get some details on their defenses?" asked Hancock.  
  
"Perhaps," said Atrios. "Security is not as tight on Sebacea itself. Its where High Command feels safest. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Let me show you something," said Hancock. He activated a viewscreen, and a chart appeared on it. "This chart shows the last update we received on the progress of our forces on the three fronts of our invasion of Peacekeeper territory. As you can see, they have been stalled on all fronts. The Peacekeepers have been making massed hit and run attacks on each front."  
  
"Delaying your forces, and slowly weakening them," commented Atrios. "Sounds like a plan conceived by Mattoc and Polise."  
  
"Mattoc and Polise?" asked Hancock.  
  
"Mattoc is the head of the High Command council," replied Atrios. "Polise is perhaps the most brilliant strategist on that council."  
  
"I see," said Hancock. "Well, I'll get to the point. Ivanova and I feel that we need to hit the Peacekeepers in such a way as to strike a blow to their confidence, and at the same time bolster ours. We also need to show potential allies, like the Luxans and Illonics, that we can win this war so they will come in on our side. So, I've come up with the idea of hitting High Command headquarters with an air raid."  
  
"Are you capable of such a strike?" asked Atrios in shock.  
  
"Possibly," said Hancock. "I've got some ideas, but I'm not near specifics yet. But I sent a report on the idea back through the transfer station in the Royal Colonies to Earth Force command. A reply I got from them says that they are amenable to it, and have some of their strategic planners working on it."  
  
"Even if you do get there," said Atrios. "The aerial defenses are quite imposing. The Peacekeepers may feel safe on Sebacea, but they are not stupid. Would you lead this assault?"  
  
"No," said Hancock. "Ivanova and I have been talking about that as well. We need someone who not only has the experience to do it, the mind to plan it, and the ability to inspire others to follow him. Like you, we need a symbol as well as a leader, someone that my people will jump at the chance to follow into hell. Ivanova and I could think of only one person who could do this, and we sent our recommendation to Earth Force command. The question is whether or not this person will take the job."  
  
**  
It was a beautiful early autumn day near the Shenandoah Valley of Virginia on Earth. The heat of the summer was beginning to taper off, and the cooler temperatures of autumn were beginning to prevail in the air. In the middle of the green fields and hills of the countryside stood a large, two story ranch house, with a nearby set of stables, all surrounded by a set of open fields and some wooded areas.  
  
Two riders on horseback approached the house from one of the fields. They were a man and a woman, both dressed in jeans and button up shirts left loose at the collar. The woman looked in Human age to be in her thirties, but was actually older, because she was in fact Sebacean. Her long, brown hair, flowed loose in the breeze. The man who rode on the horse beside hers was in his fifties, his brown hair slowly turning gray and his handsome features included a few wrinkles.   
  
Robert and Jenavia McGregor had just finished a daily ritual of taking their horses out for a leisurely ride through the lands of the McGregor ranch, where they had lived with their children for many years. Their tranquil appearance on the ride belied the fact of the ordeals they had endured in the recent past. Their oldest daughter, Katherine McGregor, or "Katie" as they called her," had been killed in the Peacekeeper invasion, during the massacre at Drathnor. In his rage and in search of justice, McGregor had exacted a toll on the Peacekeepers who had launched the attack. His actions in doing so were extreme to say the least, but McGregor had felt they were justified. Many of his superiors in Earth Force disagreed.  
  
As a result of his actions, McGregor had been relieved of his command, and faced court martial on a variety of charges, including murder, assault, violating regulations regarding the treatment of prisoners, and several other violations of procedure. These charges were pressed by General Jonas Achebe, the Chairman of the Earth Force Joint Chiefs of Staff, the man who had replaced McGregor in that position the day the invasion started and someone who McGregor had one called a friend. Achebe took it upon himself to try and seek the maximum penalty for McGregor, feeling the General had brought shame on the service by his actions. Fortunately for McGregor, most Earth Force officers supported him, as did a majority of the public. Both parties flooded President Schroeder's office with messages containing demands ranging from leniency for McGregor to restoring McGregor to command to firing Achebe for prosecuting their hero.   
  
The President made McGregor an offer. If McGregor plead guilty to the lesser charges, Schroeder would see to it that only a reprimand appeared on his record, and that he would be allowed to retire with full rank and honors. The proud General considered fighting the charges in court, but the President assured McGregor that if he did fight the charges, he would not succeed. Schroeder would see to it. The President wanted to dispose of the case quickly, so as to save his office and Earth Force further embarrassment. Schroeder was also fond of McGregor, and wanted to also spare the General's reputation further slander. McGregor finally decided to take the offer, and he retired as he had intended to do before the invasion started.  
  
Robert and Jenavia rode up to the stables near their house, and dismounted. As they unsaddled their horses, and put them back into the stables, Robert took a long look as he often did at his wife. She had been his strongest ally through their times of trouble. He remembered an incident where a reporter from ISN had approached the two of them and questioned Robert's integrity in no uncertain terms. Jena raged at the reporter, calling him every curse word she could think of in both English and Sebacean. Robert had to hold Jena back to keep her from ripping the head off of the squirmy little reporter.   
  
"Jena," said Robert.  
  
She looked at him with a smile. "Yes, my love," she replied.  
  
"I don't know if I've told you in the past hour, but...I love you more than life itself," he said softly.  
  
Jenavia walked over to her husband and let herself be taken into his strong, loving arms. "I love you, too," she replied. "I always will."  
  
They began to kiss, but heard someone run up to them. Robert and Jena broke the kiss, and saw their teenage daughter, Elisa, approach from the house. "Oh, sorry," she said, realizing that she had caught her parents in a private moment.  
  
"Its alright, dear," said Jena. "What is it?"  
  
"Daddy," she said. "Someone is at the house to see you. From Earth Force."  
  
"Earth Force," said McGregor with shock. Jena had a look of concern and slight consternation. She has never forgiven Earth Force for its treatment of her husband, after all he had done for his people.   
  
"Yeah," said Elisa. "Its General Zuchov. He says its urgent."  
  
"Alright," said McGregor. "I'll be right there." Elisa ran back to the house, while Jena put her hand on Robert's arm.  
  
"What could he want?" asked Jena.  
  
"Maybe he just wants to visit," said Robert. "Nicoli was one of the few on the Joint Chiefs to give me his full support."  
  
"Elisa said his visit was about something urgent," countered Jena.   
  
"I know," said Robert. "I'd better go see what it is."  
  
***  
Several hours after Atrios arrived on the Indefatigable, she joined Hancock for a private dinner in his quarters. They had met with each other first, and were later joined by John and Aeryn Crichton. The meeting had lasted for hours, on topics ranging from the readiness of Atrios' ship, the strength of the Sebacean resistance, and about this plan Hancock and Ivanova had begun to cook up.  
  
Hancock had decided to invite Atrios to join him for a quiet dinner of just the two of them. He knew they would be working closely together, and he wanted to get to know her better. She had agreed to join Hancock for dinner because she too wanted to learn more about her new partner in this alliance. As they ate, they talked about a variety of different topics, much of it of a personal nature. They found they genuinely liked each other, and found that although they had come from opposites sides of a war, they had much in common. Hancock and Atrios found it easy to talk to one another.  
  
Eventually, the topic of discussion went back to this plan Hancock had conceived to strike High Command headquarters. At one point, the conversation about the plan focused on the person Hancock and Ivanova had recommended to lead the attack, General Robert McGregor.   
  
"General..." began Atrios.   
  
"Please, call me Jim," interrupted Hancock.  
  
"Alright, Jim," she said. "Can you tell me more about McGregor? How well do you know him?"  
  
"I've known him for almost twenty years," replied Hancock. "I served with him as a Lieutenant, later as his executive officer, and finally as his flag ship Captain. He was the one that signed my promotion to General before he stepped down as Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Among Peacekeepers, General McGregor is the most feared and most reviled of all of your leaders," said Atrios. "His actions in destroying Fleet Captain Yusanan's command carrier, his brutality."  
  
"HIS brutality," countered Hancock slightly angered. "How can you compare his actions with the actions taken by those same Peacekeepers on Drathnor? How can you compare that to the massacre of those Rangers, to the raping of those women?"  
  
"I don't intend to," said Atrios. "I'm sorry. Believe me, I never would have condoned such actions. Yusanan was a savage brute, but High Command liked him because of the results he produced. But McGregor's actions...how can you excuse them and condemn Yusanan's?"  
  
"There's something you may not know," said Hancock. "One of the Rangers killed on Drathnor was Katherine McGregor, his oldest daughter."  
  
Atrios stood up with a start, and put her hand over her mouth with a gasp. She said something in a low whisper that Hancock couldn't pick out, and then walked to the window. Hancock rose, and followed her.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Hancock.  
  
"I...I didn't know," said Atrios. "McGregor's...daughter. Was she one of the one's..."  
  
"No," said Hancock. "She wasn't raped. Thank God for small mercies."  
  
"Jim, tell me more about McGregor, the man," requested Atrios. "What's he like, as a person? Is he a good person?"  
  
"Why are you so curious about him?" asked Hancock.  
  
Atrios was slow to reply, but turned away from the window to face Hancock. "Do you remember how I said that I was not accepted by my fellow trainees when I was young because I was not one of the elite, not born into the ranks?"  
  
"Yes," said Hancock.  
  
"Well, there was one exception, one person who did accept me," said Atrios. "She stood up for me with the other cadets, and we became...friends. Inseparable. She was already a rebel of sorts, stretching regs and doing crazy things. We were quite a pair."  
  
"What does this have to do with McGregor?" asked Hancock.  
  
"When I was sent to fleet training school, and assigned to my first regiment, we had hoped to be assigned together," said Atrios. "We weren't. You see, although she was a bit rebellious in her temperament, she had a cunning intellect and a high aptitude. She was selected for special operations. Eventually, she became a Special Directorate Disruptor. Her name...was Jenavia Chatto."  
  
"Jena," said Hancock in shock. He had to return to his table and sit down. Hancock did not know what to say. He was one of the few people who even knew of Jenavia's past as a Peacekeeper spy. It had been a secret Robert had sworn him and the few others who knew to, to protect Jena.   
  
"Now you see why I want to know about Robert McGregor," said Atrios. "He is married to my friend."  
  
****  
"What the hell is going on here?!" asked McGregor. He had been speaking with General Nicoli Zuchov, the Chief of Earth Force Fleet Operations. They were in McGregor's den at his house, and Zuchov had informed Robert that Earth Force wanted him back.  
  
"Robert, just listen..."began Zuchov.  
  
"NO! You listen!" interrupted McGregor. "Look, Earth Force pushes me aside, tells me to retire or face court martial. Now, a year later, you come here and tell me that they want me back in the saddle. What the hell is with you guys? Can't you make up your fucking mind?!"  
  
"Robert, you know I always supported you," said Zuchov. "I'm sorry about what happened...."  
  
"You won't even tell me what the hell you want me back for," said McGregor. "Well, you know what. I don't give a damn. You can take whatever job you've got, and shove it up Achebe's and Schroeder's asses! I'm 'retired', and I intend to stay that way."  
  
"General McGregor," said Zuchov. "We need you. Earth needs you, the Force needs you."  
  
"Don't give me that shit, Nicoli," said McGregor. "I may have answered that call once, but not anymore. You can keep the king and country bull, and get the hell out of my house!"  
  
"Alright, I WILL!" yelled Zuchov. "But before I go, I have something to say. I knew a man once who everyone in Earth Force loved like their Father, their Brother, and their hero all at the same time! I knew a man that inspired every man and woman who wore the uniform to do great things! They...we all worshipped you like a god! You were General Robert McGregor, one of the greatest officers the service had ever known! Where is that man now? The Robert McGregor I knew and admired would never have turned down a chance to serve his people! To hell with Achebe and the suits at Earth Dome! Don't come back for them! Come back for the Lieutenants and Commanders and Captains and Crewmen and GROPOS that need your leadership! Do it for the officers who even now lead troops into battle against our enemies and strain to hear the sound of your footsteps, to be half the leader you were! Will you let them down? Ask yourself that before you make your decision, and if you decide to get back in the saddle, be at Earth Dome in two days. Good day, Robert."  
  
With that, General Zuchov stormed out of den, leaving a speechless Robert McGregor standing in his wake. Robert turned and sat down in his favorite chair by the fireplace, and buried his hands in his face.  
  
Jena walked into the room, and saw Robert sitting in the chair. She walked over to him, and sat down in his lap. He pulled her into his arms, and she rested her head on Robert's shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" asked Jena.  
  
"They want me to come back," said Robert. "They have some special operation they want me to plan and lead. No specifics, just asked me to be at Earth Dome in two days."  
  
"Mmm," said Jena. "I see. And, are you...are you going to do it?"  
  
"I don't know," said Robert. "At first, I said no, but now...Jena, I never liked the way I left the service. Although I retired with full rank and honors, I...I just felt that there was something not finished. I felt that my reputation was broken, and if I could just have one chance to repair it."  
  
"You have nothing to prove to them," said Jena.  
  
"Not to them," said Robert. "To the men and women in the field. To all the people who served me so well. And to myself."   
  
**************************************  
Chapter 7: The Raiders  
  
*  
General Robert McGregor, again in uniform, walked up the steps in front of Earth Force Command Headquarters in Earth Dome, Geneva. It felt eerie to him to be back here, back to the building where he had served for many years at the height of his career. The last time he had left the building, it had been in disgrace.  
  
Now, as he walked in the main entrance to the building, McGregor felt like he was standing on the threshold of a chance for redemption. It was a chance to erase the blot on his name. He was quickly ushered into the building by the officers posted at the reception desk, and directed to report to the Joint Chief's conference room on the top floor.  
  
When McGregor arrived at the main hall outside of the conference room, he ran into the man who had been one of his leading condemners. General Jonas Achebe, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, halted his stride when he saw McGregor. Achebe wore an expression of anger on his face at seeing McGregor. Robert wore a blank expression at seeing the man who had pushed for McGregor to receive maximum penalties for what he did.  
  
Finally, it was Robert who spoke. "General Achebe," said McGregor. "Its...good to see you again."  
  
"I wish I could say the same," replied Achebe in his thick Kenyan accent. "So, here you come striding back like Christ come to clean the temple. Everyone just looks the other way, and says 'welcome back, conquering hero'."  
  
"I see you haven't changed your opinion about me since we last met," said McGregor. "I would have thought my forced retirement would have been enough for you. I guess it wasn't, was it?"  
  
"It sure as hell was not!" replied Achebe. "Before you come back to Earth Force, I have a few words to say to you!"  
  
"I think you've said quite enough," replied McGregor. "Now, if you will excuse me..." McGregor tried to walk past Achebe, but was grabbed by the arm.  
  
"YOU WILL LISTEN, MCGREGOR!" yelled Achebe. Other officers passing through the hallway stopped and watched the two Generals in their confrontation. "Unless you don't want what I am going to say to you heard in front of our fellow officers. I wouldn't want to 'embarrass' the Jesus Christ of Earth Force!"  
  
"Alright, Achebe!" replied McGregor. "If you have a point, make it!"  
  
"I WILL!" yelled Achebe. "How can you stand there in that uniform, when your actions disregarded everything that the uniform of an Earth Force officer stands for?! Earth Force officers are supposed to be defenders of our race, yes, but also defenders of the principles of honor, freedom, and the rule of law! ALL of which YOU violated! Too many times in Human history have we seen demagogues in military uniform decide that they are above the law, that they can do what they want because they have the POWER to do so! Well, I wouldn't stand for it in Earth Force under MY watch! So, I did my damndest to make sure you were punished for it! But I should have known better than to challenge the GREAT General McGregor and his cult of personality that protects him! So, here you stand!"  
  
"Alright, you've spoken!" yelled McGregor. "Now let me tell you something! Those bastards deserved exactly what they got! The Peacekeepers on that ship violated every code of decency, and the actions I took were to attempt to make sure they never did such a thing again! Now, those actions may not have been pretty, but war rarely is! You know that! The only thing I'm sorry about is that my actions somehow created a rift between us. I have never tried to be a god, or even a great man. I've just tried to be a good man, and a loyal servant of our people! As have you. Now, we have to work with each other..."  
  
"No we don't," interrupted Achebe. "I have just given the President my resignation, in protest of your being re-commissioned. I am on my way to pack up my office."  
  
"General, don't do this," said McGregor. "Look, I know that you are upset, but we need you, your wisdom..."  
  
"I have to pack," said Achebe. "Good luck to you, 'General'." Without another word, Achebe stormed past McGregor towards his office. McGregor stood in stunned silence for a moment, watching Achebe until he turned a corner and left his field of vision.  
  
McGregor then turned, and went to the door of the conference room. He entered, and found President Schroeder and the members of the Joint Chiefs waiting for him.  
  
"Ah, General McGregor," said President Schroeder. He walked over and shook McGregor's hand. "I was glad to hear you agreed to come back."  
  
"Thank you, sir," replied McGregor. "I just spoke to General Achebe..."  
  
"Yes," said Schroeder. "I assume he told you about his resignation."  
  
"Yes, sir," replied McGregor.  
  
"Well, its unfortunate," said Schroeder with a sigh. "But he made it a choice between him and you. We need you more. General Zuchov has been appointed the new Chairman."  
  
"Congratulations, Nicoli," said McGregor. He walked over to a smiling Zuchov and shook his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Robert," said Zuchov. "I only wish it would have been under better circumstances."  
  
"Well, gentlemen," said Schroeder. "Why don't we brief McGregor on what his mission is, and start getting down to planning it."  
  
**  
Several days later, Lt. Joe Taylor was adjusting his dress uniform, making sure every part of it from ribbons to belt to collar were absolutely perfect. The fair haired, handsome young Texan looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied with his uniform's appearance. At that moment, a dark haired young woman with tan skin and dark eyes came up behind him, and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Yalon, honey," said Taylor in protest, gently removing his lover's hands from around his waist. "Not now. You'll mess up my uniform."  
  
He turned and faced Yalon Marst, former Peacekeeper officer and pilot, whom he had met when they shot down each other's fighters and landed on a deserted planet. They had learned to survive by working together on that planet, and their relationship had changed from one of adversaries to friends. When they were rescued by an Earth Force patrol, Marst became a prisoner of war. But Taylor made sure he could still see her, and did so every chance he could while she was in detention.  
  
The two of them eventually fell in love, and Marst decided to defect from the Peacekeepers permanently to be with the man she loved. As a result of her declared defection, and cooperation with Earth authorities, she was granted conditional release. Taylor and Marst have lived together since that day.  
  
"Joe, don't be so obsessive," said Yalon. "I just wanted to hold you for a moment."  
  
"I'm sorry, Yalon," replied Joe. "But we are meeting with General Robert McGregor today. I mean, General McGregor. The hero of Epsilon, the first to make contact with the Sebacean Royal Colonies, the scourge of the Scarrens, the liberator of Outpost 470 during the Drakh War, the wall of Signet. I have always wanted to meet this man. Now, I am. We both are."  
  
"His record is impressive," said Marst. "I admit, I'm a little nervous. But more to the point, I am curious. Why the frell does he want to meet with both of us?"  
  
"Don't know," replied Taylor. "But we'll soon find out."  
  
They left their guest lodgings in Geneva, and boarded a transport tube for Earth Dome. The ride over was a quiet one, both Taylor and Marst feeling nervous about their meeting with General McGregor.  
  
When they got to Earth Force Headquarters in Earth Dome, they were directed to General McGregor's office. A lieutenant outside greeted them, telling Taylor and Marst that the General was expecting them.  
  
Taylor and Marst stepped into an office, and saw a tall man with graying brown hair and a firm build standing with his back to the door. He was looking out a window, as if he were waiting for Taylor and Marst to announce themselves.  
  
"Sir," said Taylor, as he snapped to attention, and saluted. "Lt. Joseph Taylor reporting as ordered, sir."  
  
McGregor turned around, and returned Taylor's salute. Marst, who also stood at attention in the presence of the General, stood speechless, not knowing what to say. McGregor spoke to Marst first.  
  
"You are Yalon Marst, I presume?" asked McGregor.  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Marst. "Yalon Marst, former Officer, Spearstone Company, Krelstar Regiment."  
  
"At ease, both of you," said McGregor. "I'm glad you both could come, because I have a job in mind for both of you. If you are willing to volunteer. But first, I need to know something about Marst here."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Marst in an inquisitive.  
  
"I understand you have renounced your loyalties to the Peacekeepers," said McGregor. "Care to explain to me why?"  
  
"Well, sir," said Marst. "I...I'm sure I could never go back there. And...I wouldn't want to."  
  
"Why?" pushed McGregor.  
  
"Because I have..." she looked at Joe. "I love him. I never want to leave him."  
  
"I see," said McGregor. "So, you have defected for love, is that about the size of it?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Marst. "I know that may be difficult to understand..."  
  
"No, it isn't," said McGregor, thinking of his wife, Jenavia. "Believe me, it isn't hard to understand at all. Very well. I must ask you to take an oath, a word of honor. Will you do that?"  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Marst.  
  
"Taylor, will you vouch for her word?" asked McGregor.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Taylor.  
  
"Good," said McGregor. "Yalon Marst, do you swear to uphold the constitution of the Earth Alliance, and to defend the Earth Alliance against all enemies, foreign and domestic?"  
  
"I do, sir," replied Marst.  
  
"Very well," said McGregor. "Under special authority from the President, I herby offer you a field commission of Junior Grade Lieutenant in Earth Force. Do you accept?"  
  
Marst was startled at first, not knowing what to say in reply. After a few moments, she managed to mutter a reply. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked McGregor. "Accepting means taking on a dangerous assignment."  
  
"I will do it, sir," said Marst. "To prove myself."  
  
"And you, Lt. Taylor," said McGregor. "Are you willing to volunteer for a dangerous mission? Its classified, so I can't give you the details unless you volunteer."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Taylor. "It would be an honor to serve with you, sir."  
  
"Good," said McGregor. "You're herby promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. You are going to be my second in command. LtJG. Marst, here, will be our tactical advisor on the Peacekeepers. Now, let's get to work. I'll start by briefing you on the mission."  
  
***  
"Why you?" asked Elana Renaes-Crichton of her husband, Jack Crichton. The son and daughter-in-law of John Crichton and Aeryn Sun-Crichton were talking about a decision Jack had made to volunteer for the mission that General McGregor was putting together. No one in Earth Force outside of a few people knew what the mission was, but everyone was talking about how General McGregor was asking some of the best pilots in Earth Force to join him on it.  
  
Jack Crichton had received a field commission as a Junior Grade Lieutenant in Earth Force during the Peacekeeper invasion. The commission had been signed by both McGregor and General Achebe. During the invasion, both Jack and his wife, Elana, a former Peacekeeper Technician, were key advisors to the fleet on Peacekeeper systems and technology. After the invasion, Jack stayed in Earth Force and was accepted into Starfury flight training. A month ago, Jack graduated from flight school at the top of his class.  
  
Meanwhile, Elana had given birth to their first child, a daughter they named Aeryn, after Jack's mother. Elana now held little Aeryn in her arms, as she pleaded with Jack not to volunteer for this mission.  
  
"Why not me?" asked Jack. "I have vital experience in fighting the Peacekeepers, I am a skilled pilot. Uncle Robert could use me out there."  
  
"So you are going to leave me, leave little Aeryn?" asked Elana in tears.   
  
"I have to do this, honey," said Jack. "Elana, believe me, I don't want to leave you and our baby. But, a lot of people have gone to fight this war, and left families behind. My parents are out there in this war. I want to be, too. I feel like I can contribute to this mission that McGregor is leading, whatever it is. He needs good pilots with experience fighting Peacekeepers. That's me."  
  
"I can't change your mind," said Elana.  
  
"No, you can't," said Jack. He walked over to Elana, and took her and their baby into his arms. "I will come back. I promise you."  
  
They kissed for a long moment, and Jack lowered his lips to his baby girl's forehead. He then held his wife and child in his arms for a long time, enjoying the closeness of his family. Quietly, Elana sobbed, leaning into her husband's embrace while still cradling her baby.  
  
****  
"General McGregor, sir," said the voice of McGregor's aid over a comm unit.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant," replied McGregor.  
  
"Sir, LtJG. Jack Crichton is out here, requesting to see you," replied the Lieutenant.  
  
"Very well," replied McGregor. "Send him in."  
  
McGregor wondered why the son of his good friends was here as Jack entered the office. The young Crichton came to attention, and saluted. "Sir," said Jack. "Lt. Junior Grade John Robert Crichton, III, requests permission to speak with the General, sir?"  
  
"Permission granted," said McGregor with a smile. "At ease." McGregor reached out his hand, and Jack took it in a firm handshake. "How are you, Jack?"  
  
"Fine, Uncle Robert," said Jack. "Congratulations on your re-commission, sir."  
  
"Thank you," said McGregor.   
  
"How is Aunt Jena handling it?" asked Jack.  
  
"Well, she isn't thrilled that I'm back in the saddle," said Robert. "But, she understands, just like she always has. And how are Elana and that darling baby girl of yours?"  
  
"They're wonderful, sir," said Jack. "Elana told me to give you her best."  
  
"Thanks," said Robert. "Now, what did you need to see me about?"  
  
"Sir," began Jack, "I understand that you are signing on fighter pilots for some kind of special mission. No one knows what it is, but its pretty much understood to be some action against the Peacekeepers."  
  
"I might be, and I might not be," said McGregor.   
  
"I'm inclined to think you are, sir," said Jack. "If so, I would like to volunteer."  
  
"Come again?" asked McGregor.  
  
"Sir, I have a great deal of experience in fighting the Peacekeepers," said Jack. "My parents and Uncle D'Argo have been training me to fight them since I was 13. I have seen action against them sir, both on the ground and in my Mother's Prowler. I graduated at the top of my class from Starfury flight school. Before that, my parents trained me to fly when they started training me to fight. You need me, sir."  
  
"Jack, you have been out of flight school for about a month," said Robert. "Granted, your parents taught you well, and you have combat experience against the Peacekeepers. But I need Starfury pilots who have had combat experience in Starfuries. I'm signing on pilots who have been flying for years, with hundreds of flight hours and multiple combat missions. Frankly, you just don't have the experience."  
  
"Sir, may I speak frankly?" asked Jack.  
  
"Go ahead," said Robert.  
  
"Sir, is this about me or about my parents? Are you protecting me for their sake?" asked Jack.  
  
McGregor was silent for a moment before replying. "Partially, yes," said Robert. "Your parents are out there now in the field. You and your wife have just had a baby. I've known you since you were a kid, and I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"Sir," said Jack. "There have been three men who I have respected during my lifetime. One is my Father, another is Uncle D'Argo. The third person is you. I want to help you, Uncle Robert. Please."  
  
McGregor turned around and walked towards the window. He stared out the window for a few moments, lost in thought. Robert finally spoke after a full minute of quiet contemplation.  
  
"You can go on two conditions," said Robert.  
  
"Name them, sir," replied Jack with a smile.  
  
"One," said Robert. "You demonstrate to me personally that you can drop ordinance on a ground target from a Thunderbolt Starfury under a certain set of parameters. Two, you fly with me. You're my backseater."  
  
"But sir," protested Jack. "I'm a pilot, not a backseater."  
  
"Those are my conditions," said Robert. "Take em, or leave."  
  
Jack was slow to reply, but finally nodded his head. "Alright, sir. I accept."  
  
*****  
A day later, a group of Earth Force officers stood on the airfield of a small base in the mountains of Montana. Behind them on the field were a group of twenty SA-24 Thunderbolt Starfury fighters, lined up in a row. There were thirty-eight pilots and backseat officers standing on the field, waiting for their commanding officer to show up with the details as to why they were there.  
  
They were approached from a nearby hangar by a group of three men. These three individuals were General Robert McGregor, Lt. Commander Joe Taylor, and a Minbari Ranger. McGregor was dressed in a brown leather jacket, one given to him by his Uncle when he had graduated from Starfury flight school. Pilots on Earth had been wearing jackets of this type for centuries, and the General decided to pull it out of mothballs now that he was back in flight ops. The trio approached the group, and Taylor yelled for them to fall in.  
  
The officers who fell into line and dressed their ranks included Lieutenant Junior Grades Yalon Marst and Jack Crichton. Crichton had been given the okay by McGregor when the General saw the young man conduct an impressive practice bombing run. When the officers were standing at attention, their ranks dressed and aligned, McGregor spoke.  
  
"This mission which I have selected you for will be a dangerous one," began McGregor. "It is very likely that many of you, or most of you, or all of us, may not come back. Before I go into details about what this mission might be, I give you one last chance to back out. It will not be held against you if you do decide leave. If you decide to stay, you will not be allowed to leave this base until we depart Earth for our destinations. That's why you were told to make your goodbyes to your families before you came here."  
  
Everyone looked around, and saw no one moving to leave. After a few moments, McGregor smiled. "Well, I wish I could say that you were going to be greatly rewarded for your bravery in staying. All I can promise you is mortal danger and the possibility of capture by the enemy or death. But, I am also offering you the chance to strike at the Peacekeepers where it hurts! Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to hit Peacekeeper High Command headquarters on Sebacea!" This statement stunned every man and woman on the field. Murmurs filled the ranks of pilots as McGregor continued. "We will be launched by five White Stars in the atmosphere of Sebacea. They will make a direct line jump through hyperspace to Sebacean low orbit. The White Stars are not made to normally accommodate Thunderbolts, but they are being modified as we speak. Once launched, half of our forces will move on a Prowler base near their HQ, and bomb the crap out of it before they can launch. The rest of us will make a direct run for Peacekeeper headquarters, drop our fire, and do as much damage as we can to the building, and hopefully kill as many of their top officers as we can! The White Stars will give us orbital cover while we strike. Those who make it through, will return to the White Stars, and they will then jump back to hyperspace. Ranger Dakonni here will be our liaison with the White Stars. It is hoped that this strike will deal a serious blow to the enemy's morale, and at the same time prove to our people and potential allies that we are going to win this war!"   
  
"When Lt. Colonel James Doolittle launched a similar raid on Japan during World War II," continued McGregor, "he called the pilots under his command his 'raiders'. You men and women are my raiders! And together, we can hopefully pull off what Doolittle and his boys did so long ago! Our people need a solid victory right about now. Let's give it to them!"  
  
***********************************  
Chapter 8: Preparing to Strike  
  
*  
General Robert McGregor and Lt. Commander Joe Taylor stood in the landing field tower at the base where they and their raiders had been training for about two weeks. They were watching the flight crews in the squadron make practice bombing runs in their Thunderbolt fighter-bombers using concussion missiles.   
  
After one of the fighters made a run and hit their target, McGregor spoke to them over the comm. "Raider 10, your getting it now. Remember to hold the stick steady until you fire your missiles, otherwise they'll go wide."  
  
As they prepared for the next crew to make their run, Taylor spoke to the General. "Looks like we'll be ready to go tomorrow as planned, sir," commented McGregor.  
  
"These men are as ready as they'll ever be," said McGregor. "You can practice all you want to. We could put these pilots through ten more weeks of practice runs, but...they are all experienced pilots, and they have practiced the mission parameters. At some point, nothing more you can do will prepare them for the real thing. I think we've reached that occasion."  
  
"Yes, sir," agreed Taylor. "Sir, may I make a personal request?"  
  
"Depends on the request, Joe," said McGregor. "If you're about to ask for a weekend in Vegas, I can't help you."  
  
They both chuckled at the joke. "No, sir," replied Taylor. "I need your permission to marry a fellow officer under your command."  
  
"I guess I don't have to ask you who it is," commented McGregor. "Permission granted. You and Yalon should be happy together. When are you going to do the ceremony?"  
  
"Don't know, sir," replied Taylor. "I haven't screwed up the courage to ask her yet. Probably while we're in transit to the transfer point in the Royal Colonies. Have any advice about being a Sebacean woman's husband?"  
  
"Yeah," replied McGregor with a smile. "PMS is a killer, so when its that time, don't do ANYTHING to piss her off. But, you will never find a more loyal spouse. Now I can't speak for Marst, I don't know her that well, but what I've just said applies to my wife and to what I've observed in Aeryn Sun-Crichton."  
  
"Thanks, sir," said Taylor.   
  
"Good luck," replied McGregor.  
  
**  
One Month Later  
  
Entilza Susan Ivanova was reading the latest tactical reports in her quarters on the Excalibur. The war is going better than it was a month ago, but not by much. The ISA fleet was certainly not winning any big victories. But thanks to a change in tactics, the hit and run strikes being made by the Peacekeeper forces were not taking the toll they once were.  
  
The new tactical idea started on General Kemal's front. He came up with the idea of sending a group of destroyers into hyperspace on short, direct range jumps. This can be accomplished if your intended destination is within range of direct, long range scans. Then, it is a matter of using the right mathematical calculations to plot the jump.   
  
When a Peacekeeper fleet strikes, and finally retreats, the force sent into hyperspace jumps back to normal space within the line of retreat used by the Peacekeepers. Then, the enemy force is caught between this force and the main fleet. The first time Kemal used this, he pulverized the entire attacking Peacekeeper force. Since the idea worked, Ivanova began using it on her front as did Admiral Lakhat on the Minbari front. It came to be called the Kemal Maneuver, and Kemal became known as the "Tricky Turk".  
  
But each time they do it, the tactic becomes less effective. For every action, there is a reaction, and the Peacekeepers have reacted by adjusting their tactics in attacking. They haven't found a way to totally avoid Kemal's maneuver yet, but they will. Ivanova knew that was one thing they could count on. The ISA fleet was advancing at a greater pace now, but it was still a long road ahead. Ivanova felt that the success of the fleet would inevitably come down to General Robert McGregor and his strike force, which would be arriving in the Uncharted Territories any time now.  
  
***  
The EAS Indefatigable and the Former Peacekeeper Command Carrier Krandolia waited at the transfer point in the Sebacean Royal Colonies. The Empress was not pleased with seeing a command carrier, even one allied with the ISA forces, enter Royal Colony space, but General Hancock used his tact for persuasion to convince her it was necessary. The transfer point in which all communications and ships went back and forth between this region of the galaxy and ISA territory was a space station constructed using ISA funds and Royal Colony materials and labor. It was guarded by four White Stars and four Earth Force Hyperion class cruisers, along with the station's own defense grid.  
  
The Empress sold it to her people as an employment opportunity for Royal Colony citizens. When the war was over, control of the station would be transferred to the Royal Colony Defense Forces. The Indy and the Krandolia had arrived the day before, and now waited for a rendezvous.  
  
Finally, in the middle of the second day, the ships they had been waiting for arrived. Five White Stars jumped out of hyperspace, each one carrying four Thunderbolt Starfury Fighter bombers. McGregor's Raiders had arrived after a month's travel through hyperspace.  
  
General Hancock watched from the bridge of the Indefatigable as the White Stars formed up alongside his ship and the Krandolia. The bridge communication's officer informed Hancock that a signal was coming in from the lead White Star.  
  
Hancock gave orders for the signal to be received on the main viewer. The image of General Robert McGregor appeared on the screen. "General Hancock," said McGregor. "You sent for the cavalry?"  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Hancock. "Welcome to the Uncharted Territories."  
  
****  
Later, Hancock, John and Aeryn Crichton, and Fleet Captain Atrios waited in the landing bay for a shuttle that was being sent from the lead White Star. The shuttle arrived, and settled onto the landing bay deck. After a few moments, General McGregor and several other officers stepped out of the shuttle. A full honor guard piped General McGregor aboard.  
  
As McGregor approached Hancock, the latter rendered a smart salute. McGregor returned the salute, and heartedly shook Hancock's hand. "Jim," said McGregor. "Its damn good to see you again."  
  
"And you, Robert," replied Hancock. "Welcome back to the field, and welcome back aboard the Indy."  
  
"I see you've taken good care of the old girl," said McGregor. "I've also read your reports on what you've been up to. Outstanding performance, General."  
  
"Thank you, sir," replied Hancock.   
  
McGregor then approached the Crichtons. "John, Aeryn," he said in greeting.  
  
"Its good to see you, Robert," said John, as he and Robert exchanged a firm handshake.   
  
"It certainly is," said Aeryn, as she too shook McGregor's hand.  
  
"General Robert McGregor," said Hancock. "Allow me to introduce Fleet Captain Jani Atrios of the command carrier Krandolia." Atrios and McGregor shook hands.  
  
"Your reputation proceeds you, sir," said Atrios.  
  
"I hope that's a compliment, Fleet Captain," replied McGregor.  
  
"It is, sir," said Atrios. "General Hancock has told me much about you. If possible, sir, I would like to speak with you alone, later."  
  
"I suppose we can," said McGregor. He turned to Hancock and the Crichtons. "Allow me to introduce my second in command, Lt. Commander Joe Taylor." Taylor walked up and shook hands with each of the members of the Indy's greeting party. "And this is another officer in my squadron, LtJG. Yalon Marst-Taylor."  
  
"Yalon Marst," said Atrios. "Sebacean?" She asked the question with an expression of shock.  
  
"Yes, ma'm," replied Yalon. "I am Commander Taylor's wife. We were married during the journey to get here."  
  
"Were you a Peacekeeper?" asked Atrios.  
  
"Yes, ma'm," replied Yalon. "Formerly of the Spearstone Company, Krelstar Regiment."  
  
"Under Captain Metari's command, I believe," said Atrios. "You must have been captured during the invasion."  
  
"It's a long story, ma'm," replied Yalon.  
  
"Perhaps we should adjourn to the conference room to start our discussion," said Hancock.  
  
"Oh, wait, before we go," countered McGregor. "John, Aeryn, I have a little surprise for you." McGregor whistled to the shuttle. "Alright, Lieutenant," yelled McGregor to the shuttle. "Get your but out here!"  
  
John and Aeryn immediately recognized their son, Jack, as he stepped down from the shuttle. Aeryn broke from her normal sense of military protocol and ran to greet her son. She took Jack in her arms, as John walked up to join them.  
  
"Jack!" said Aeryn. "My son, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Hi, Mom," replied Jack. Then, he stepped back, and snapped a salute. "I mean Captain Cricthon, ma'm."  
  
Aeryn returned the salute. "At ease," she said playfully. She looked over her son from head to foot. "Look at you. So handsome in that uniform. And are those flight wings I see on your shoulder?"  
  
"Yes, ma'm," replied Jack. "I graduated top of my class."  
  
"Good for you, son," replied John. "You got a salute and hug for the old man, not necessarily in that order?"  
  
Father and son exchanged a firm hug, and then quick salutes. Aeryn's face turned from joy to horror when she realized why Jack must have come with McGregor. "Wait," said Aeryn. "Jack, you're not flying on this mission. Are you?"  
  
"Yes, Aeryn," said McGregor. "He is."  
  
Aeryn walked over to McGregor. "We need to talk," she said. "NOW!"  
  
"Um, General McGregor," said Hancock. "Perhaps the rest of us should go on ahead, so you and the Crichtons can talk."  
  
"Very well," said McGregor. "Aeryn, John, Jack, let's chat."  
  
While Hancock, the Taylors, and Atrios went to the conference room, McGregor led the Crichtons to a small locker room near the fighter bays. When they entered, McGregor ordered two pilots who were there to give them the room. As soon as they were alone, Aeryn let loose.  
  
"What the FRELL is MY SON doing here!?" she yelled at McGregor.   
  
"Remember who you are talking to, Captain Crichton," replied McGregor quietly.  
  
"Calm down, baby," said John, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.   
  
Aeryn took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, sir," replied Aeryn.  
  
"Apology accepted," said McGregor. "Now, to answer the question at hand. Jack is going to be my backseater on this mission. He volunteered to be one of my raiders, and being that he is a skilled pilot with combat experience against the Peacekeepers, I took him into the mission. Since then, he had trained with the rest of the Raiders, and has done extremely well."  
  
"Jack," said Aeryn. "Why? You have a wife and baby back on Earth. They need you."  
  
"I know that, Mom," said Jack. "But Earth is my Father's home, the home of my Human heritage. I want to do my part to defend it."  
  
"You were, son," said John. "You and Elana both have given Earth Force valuable information about Peacekeeper systems."  
  
"That's not the same thing, Dad, and you know it," countered Jack. "You and Mom both approved of my decision to seek Starfury flight training. What did you think that training was for?"  
  
"Jack, this is an EXTREMELY dangerous operation," said Aeryn. "And Robert, I still can't believe you agreed to allow him to join the mission."  
  
"Aeryn, every officer in Earth Force has or had a Mother," replied Robert. "Jack has the qualifications, and I was at first reluctant to take him because he is yours and John's son. But, I had to put aside my personal feelings. Jack's right. He could be invaluable to me in this operation. Now, he is going to be with me every step of the way. He watches my ass, I watch his."  
  
"Mom, it will be alright," said Jack.  
  
Aeryn put her hands on Jack's shoulders. "I hope so," she said, as a tear fell down her cheek. "If I were to loose you, I..."  
  
Jack took his Mother into his arms, and held her. As he did so, Jack looked at his Father. John nodded to his son a silent sign of approval for Jack's decision.  
  
*****  
About a half hour later, McGregor, John, and Aeryn joined Hancock, the Taylors, and Atrios in the conference room. Jack waited with the shuttle while the senior officers met.  
  
"Alright, let's get started," said McGregor as he and the other officers sat at the table. "General Hancock, Captain Atrios, I believe you have an intelligence update for me on the target."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Hancock. "Fleet Captain Atrios has been in touch indirectly with the Sebacean Resistance cell on Sebacea. I'll let her brief you on what the resistance told her. Captain."  
  
Atrios activated a holographic display of the area around Peacekeeper High Command Headquarters on Sebacea. "The resistance has given us the details on their defenses. They have eight main ground-based frag cannon emplacements around the headquarters, and anywhere between six and eight smaller, portable cannons at any given time. The building itself is, of course, protected by a defense screen. But, we are in luck. It turns out one of the members of the resistance is a technician stationed at High Command Headquarters. He has agreed to sabotage the base defense screen at any time we tell him to. Of course, the message will take some time to get to him, but we have a code system worked out to do it. But we have to tell him now."  
  
"Wait," said Lt. Commander Taylor. "How do we know this guy is on the level? He could be a double agent or something."  
  
"That is a possibility," said Hancock. "Atrios and I have talked about it. The resistance assures her that this tech can be trusted."  
  
"I won't lie to you," said Atrios. "It is a risk. If you can take them by surprise, their defenses won't be able to respond in time to stop you."  
  
"What if they know we're coming?" asked Joe.  
  
"You'll all be blown out of the sky," replied Atrios.  
  
"I think its a risk we have to take," concluded McGregor. "If their defense screens are down when we strike, we can do more damage and do it quicker, then get out quicker, thus improve the survivability of the mission. Fleet Captain Atrios, give your contact the word. One week from today."  
  
The meeting continued for an hour, as Atrios gave McGregor and the others the rest of the report from the resistance on High Command's defenses. After the meeting broke, Atrios walked over to Yalon Marst-Taylor.  
  
"Lt. Taylor," said Atrios. "May I speak with you privately?"  
  
"Of course, ma'm," replied Yalon. Joe looked at her with concern, but Yalon nodded to her husband that it was okay. The rest of the officers filed out of the room, and Atrios and Yalon were left alone.  
  
"I wanted to ask you about something," said Atrios. "Why did you marry that Human?  
  
"Fleet Captain Atrios, with all due respect, I don't see why that is any of your business," replied Yalon.  
  
"Please, Lieutenant," said Atrios. "I don't mean to pry into your personal life. I want to know because I am...concerned, about something."  
  
"What?" asked Yalon.  
  
"Just please answer," said Atrios. "You weren't...forced to marry him as a condition of your release, were you?"  
  
"NO!" said Yalon. "Joe and I love each other. We were stranded together on a planet. We got...close. We eventually fell in love. Yes, Joe got me released from detainment, but not under any sort of conditions. He did it because he loves me. And we married because we love each other! Now, if you will excuse me."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Atrios. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just had...reasons for asking. I have a feeling that Humans and Sebaceans will be...closer, together as a result of the new alliance between the Humans and our people's resistance. I'm simply trying to get a read on what the Humans are all about, especially when they are engaged in...relations, with our people."  
  
"I can't speak for all Sebaceans, and Joe can't speak for all Humans," said Yalon. "But my husband and I have found a bond with each other that I hope everyone could find. Its called love."  
  
******  
Later that night, General McGregor was sitting in his guest quarters on the Indefatigable, listening to music. He had decided to stay there for the night so he could dine with Jim Hancock, John, and Aeryn, and catch up on old times. Plus, he had been sleeping on Minbari beds for a month, and he wanted to feel a nice, soft mattress under him again.  
  
He heard a knock at the door. "Come in," said McGregor.  
  
Fleet Captain Jani Atrios stepped into the room. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, General."  
  
"Not at all," said McGregor. "I thought you would have returned to the Krandolia by now."  
  
"I wanted to speak with you, remember," said Atrios, as she closed the door behind her. "Alone."  
  
"Yes, I remember," said McGregor. "I must admit, I'm intrigued."  
  
"As am I," said Atrios. She walked over closer to McGregor, and the General noticed that her hair was flowing loose, in stark contrast to the tight braid he had seen it in earlier. "I've been intrigued by you ever since the Invasion. I was even more intrigued after I first saw you in the landing bay today."  
  
Atrios walked over to McGregor, and place her hands on his shoulders. "General, I have heard many things about Humans," she said, as she moved one hand to unzip her uniform blouse. "I wanted to see if some of what I've heard about Human men were true."  
  
In shock, McGregor did not move away at first, as Atrios moved to remove her uniform shirt. Finally, it registered with Robert's stunned senses that Atrios was trying to seduce him. He reacted quickly, grabbing her arms before she could remove her shirt.  
  
"Fleet Captain!" he said sternly. "This is highly inappropriate! I don't know how they do things in the Peacekeepers, but we don't go around seducing our superior officers! Especially when they are happily married!"  
  
Atrios quickly straightened her shirt, and zipped up her uniform blouse. "Wait, please, General," she said. "I'm sorry. This is not what you think. I was trying to seduce you, but only to see what kind of man you are?"  
  
"I think you'd better explain that, Captain!" said McGregor.  
  
"No, um...you don't understand," said Atrios. "Its about Jenavia Chatto, your wife."  
  
"How do you know Jena?" asked McGregor.  
  
"We grew up together," replied Atrios. "She was my close friend. When I had heard she married a Human, I...well, we are told stories about how Human males want to force Sebacean women into marrying them. And then use our women as...slaves for their pleasuring. Out of concern for Jena, I wanted to see what kind of husband you are. I had hoped that everything I had heard about you was true, that you were indeed an honorable man. I can see I was right."  
  
"Wait a second...Jani Atrios..." A look of realization came upon McGregor's face. "I thought your name sounded familiar. You're Jani!"  
  
"Jena told you about me?" asked Atrios.  
  
"Once, yes," said McGregor. "Jena has never talked much about her Peacekeeper past. She left that all behind when she married me. But we were talking about our childhoods once, and she told me about you. I just didn't connect the name...until now."  
  
"Is Jena happy?" asked Atrios. "Truly."  
  
"Yes," said McGregor. "At least, I try to make her happy. Of course, we have suffered a great deal of loss in the past year..."  
  
"Your daughter," said Atrios. "Hancock told me. I'm so sorry. Do you...do you think you could tell me about Jena's new life, your family?"  
  
"I'd be happy to," replied Robert.  
  
****************************************  
Chapter 9: The McGregor Raid  
  
*  
A signal came over the comm system of the White Star for all of the raider pilots to wake up, and get ready for morning briefing. Lt. Commander Joe Taylor and LtJG. Yalon Marst-Taylor woke up in each others arms, and kissed each other good morning. General McGregor had arranged for the newly married couple to have their own private quarters, ones which were originally assigned to the General. McGregor felt that Joe and Yalon should have the time alone together.  
  
Joe and Yalon got up and began to get ready for the briefing. As they got dressed, Joe took a long look at Yalon, seemingly studying every feature of her face. Yalon noticed Joe's stare.  
  
"Joe, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied. "I just...Yalon, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," she replied. They kissed each other for a long, passionate moment, before returning to the task of getting ready.  
  
**  
General McGregor walked into the briefing room with Lt. Commander Taylor by his side. As they stepped into the room, they found the other raiders pilots waiting for them to arrive. The raiders came to attention when their commanding officer and second came into the room, and McGregor quickly told them to take their seats.  
  
McGregor and Taylor stood at the front of the room, and began the briefing. "Alright, raiders," began McGregor, "its show time. As you know, the White Stars have been in flight through Peacekeeper territory for a week now. Thanks to their Minbari and Vorlon stealth technology, we have not been detected by the enemy. In an hour, the White Stars will jump to hyperspace on a direct line trajectory for Sebacea. If the navigators have done their calculations right, we should jump into normal space in low orbit around Sebacea. As soon as we jump into normal space, we launch our fighters. After launch, we will divide up into the two sections. Lt. Commander Taylor will command the section that hits the Prowler base near High Command headquarters." McGregor then looked at Taylor. "Commander."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Taylor. "We're going to proceed on course to the target at low level, approximately 80 meters off the ground. Our job is two fold when we get to the target. One, destroy as many of the Prowlers on the ground as we can. Two, if any Prowlers manage to get in the air, we take them out. Everything else on that base is gravy. Anything on that base is a legitimate target, including personnel. Fire at will on any target, with priorities given to the before indicated targets. We continue the attack until we receive a signal to break off. Any questions?"  
  
"Sir," began a pilot, Lt. Frank Webster. "Does that mean we are authorized to strafe enemy personnel?"  
  
"Absolutely," said Taylor. "Any more questions?"  
  
No questions were forthcoming. "Very well," said Taylor. "I'll turn the briefing back over to General McGregor."  
  
"I will command the other section of the attack," said McGregor. "Our target is High Command headquarters. Now, if our contacts in the resistance have done their job, there should be no defense screens protecting the building. We come in at low level, bringing our fighters to within missile range, and we drop our fire. Now, there will be ten fighters hitting that building, each with two concussion missiles. Hopefully, if we don't bring the building down entirely, we'll do extreme damage to the structure. As soon as we drop our fire, we signal Taylor's section to break attack, and we get back to the White Stars for immediate jump back to hyperspace. Now, we shouldn't have too many problems from orbital defenses. The White Stars will give us orbital cover. But, ground defenses may be intense. Be prepared for them. Any questions?"  
  
"Sir," began another pilot, Lt. Leslie McAndrews, "what happens if we get shot down, but survive it. What can we expect?"  
  
"Lt. Taylor," said McGregor to Yalon. "Perhaps you could give us an idea."  
  
"If captured," began Yalon, "you will be interrogated by Peacekeeper inquisitors. They will use torture and mind probing techniques that are more painful than can be described. Since we will have hit High Command headquarters, they will be enraged, so they will be even more cruel in their treatment. Females captured can also expect to be raped at least once. In the end, after they've spent several weeks torturing you for information, and just for the pleasure of inflicting pain, they will execute in one of a number of slow, torturous ways."  
  
"Lt. Taylor," said McGregor. "What are your recommendations then if one is to be captured?"  
  
"My recommendation is not to be captured," replied Yalon. "Better to die quickly by crashing your ship into an enemy target, rather than die slowly and painfully and risk giving the enemy information under interrogation."  
  
The entire room was silent for a moment, before McGregor responded. "Well, there you have it, Raiders," said McGregor. "In my opinion, Lt. Taylor has given some good advice. I sure as hell won't be taken alive. But, if we do this right, hopefully it won't come to that. On the other hand, well, you all know what you signed up for. This is a dangerous mission, and you know what's at stake depending on our success or failure. If anyone can pull this off, its you. I for one am proud as hell to fly with you men and women, because I have never met a group of people with more skill and more courage. So, to all of you, good hunting, and let's take the war to the enemy!"  
  
***  
Ten minutes before the White Stars were scheduled to jump into Sebacean orbit, McGregor and the rest of his crews got ready. All of the pilots had gone by shuttle to their respective ships. Each White Star had four Thunderbolt Starfuries on board, and each Thunderbolt had a crew of two people.   
  
On the lead White Star, McGregor and LtJG. Jack Crichton, were putting on their flight suits. A Starfury flight suit was a bulky thing to wear, with a large helmet which attached around the collar of the suit. It was designed to keep the pilot in a pressurized environment, just in case his canopy was pierced and exposed to the harsh environment of space.  
  
After they were suited up in everything but the helmet, McGregor turned to Jack. "Well, young Crichton," said McGregor. "Are we ready?"  
  
"Ready when you are, sir," replied Jack.  
  
"Good," said McGregor. "I'm glad your going to be in my backseat, Jack. You're gonna make your Mom and Dad proud."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Jack.  
  
They made their way out into the hangar, were they found some of the other pilots doing last minute checks on their ships. McGregor and Jack did the same, making sure the flight, weapons, and environmental systems were all functioning at optimum efficiency.   
  
As Robert looked over his ship, he happened to glance across the hangar and saw Joe and Yalon Taylor embracing each other in a long, passionate kiss. Yalon had wanted to fly as Joe's backseater, but Joe had insisted they not be in the same fighter. He felt that it would be too much of a distraction for both of them, and McGregor had agreed. Instead, Yalon would be flying a fighter in McGregor's section, and would act as the General's wingman.  
  
An alarm sounded over the comm, indicating that the Raiders should man their fighters. McGregor and Jack stepped into the cockpit of their ship, and put on their flight helmets. Technicians checked to see that their helmets were secure, and then gave the pilot and backseater a thumbs up. The canopy of the cockpit came down, and McGregor and Jack activated their ships systems. They ran through their final checks, and found everything to be ready for launch.  
  
McGregor contacted the other Raiders. "Raider One to Raider Squadron, report in."  
  
All of the raiders reported status in numerical sequence, the signals traveling from one White Star to the other. As soon as all twenty Raider fighters reported in, McGregor signaled the White Star's bridge that all pilots were ready for launch.  
  
A minute and a half later, an alarm sounded indicating that the White Stars were jumping into normal space. Five hyperspace jump points opened up in low orbit around Sebacea, just within the atmosphere. Just as soon as the White Stars had exited their jump points, McGregor gave the order to launch.  
  
Twenty Thunderbolt Starfuries were flung like rocks from slingshots out of the White Stars, and they immediately began an swift dive towards the surface of Sebacea near their intended targets. As planned, Taylor's section of fighters broke away and headed for the Prowler base, while McGregor's section headed for High Command headquarters.  
  
****  
"Its confirmed, sir," said a Peacekeeper Lieutenant to Admiral Mattoc. "Five White Stars have jumped out of hyperspace into low orbit. They are now attacking our orbital defense platforms."  
  
"Is that all, five White Stars?" asked Mattoc, as he rushed into High Command's operation's center.  
  
"No, sir," replied the Lieutenant. "They launched ships which were last tracked heading for the capital, but we lost them after a few moments. Apparently, they are flying low to avoid scanners."  
  
"Raise our defense screens," said Mattoc. "And signal all bases to intercept the enemy."  
  
"Sir," said another officer. "We can't raise the screens. They are non-functional."  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Mattoc. "Get me Prowler Base One, tell them..."  
  
"Sir," broke in another officer. "Prowler Base One reports they are under attack!"  
  
*****  
The ten Thunderbolts under Lt. Commander Joe Taylor's command swooped in on the enemy air base, firing a barrage of concussion missiles at the Prowlers that were sitting on the ground like ducks in a row. The missiles crashed into the enemy fighters, sending primary and secondary explosions ripping through the lines of Prowlers. One Prowler which had been in the process of takeoff when Taylor's fighters hit was blasted out of the sky by plasma cannon fire from one of the Thunderbolts before its pilot could react.  
  
On the ground, alarms blared, and Peacekeepers rushed to their Prowlers or to defense stations. Taylor's fighters swooped in on the mob of Peacekeepers running across the base, and sent plasma cannon fire cascading into their ranks. Dozens of Peacekeepers were pulverized by the blasts or were sent flying through the air by the impact of the enemy fire. They could only respond by madly firing their pulse rifles and pistols in vain at the swift Earth Force fighters as Taylor's forces rained death on them from above.  
  
Taylor's fighters sent more missiles and plasma cannon fire crashing into the formations of Prowlers, and began blasting away at the buildings and hangars that were on the base. Several defense batteries came to life, and fired on Taylor's fighters. Most of the shots from the Peacekeeper guns went wildly off target, and most of the enemy batteries were soon silenced by Taylor's Thunderbolts. The Prowler base became a mass of confusion as Taylor's fighters did their deadly work.  
  
******  
General McGregor's section of fighters flew in formation through the hills around the Sebacean capital, finally coming upon the skyline of the city on the horizon. They darted over the cityscape below them, skimming just above the tops of or amid pyramid like structures and tall spires.  
  
On the ground, civilians and off duty Peacekeepers looked up and gazed with shock and horror as Earth Force fighters streaked over their city. Some of the Peacekeepers who were not taken aback in shock pulled out their pulse pistols and rifles and began to fire on the enemy fighters.  
  
"Whoa, sir," said Jack to McGregor in the lead Thunderbolt. "Enemy small arms fire!"  
  
"I see it," said McGregor. "Every Peacekeeper with a rifle or pistol is taking a shot at us, probably. But its not that light shit I'm worried about. It's those frag batteries we're going to run into around High Command headquarters."  
  
The Thunderbolts headed for a large structure at the center of the city, High Command headquarters. It was a dark colored, pyramid shaped structure which had the Peacekeeper emblem painted on each side of the building.  
  
"Raider One to Raider Section One," said McGregor over the comms. "X marks the spot. Aim for those Peacekeeper emblems."  
  
McGregor brought his tracking system on line, and got a good target lock on the enemy building. As he did so, the enemy frag batteries came to life, and sent heavy fire into McGregor's formation of fighters.  
  
"SHIT!" yelled McGregor. "We're gonna have to fly right through this crap! Alright, I've got good tone, pickle is hot! Hack, bombs away!"  
  
McGregor fired his two concussion missiles at the High Command building. Almost simultaneously, the other fighters in his group did as well. "Raider section one, BREAK OFF!" Yelled McGregor into the comms. "Raider section two, your signal is buster!" That was the signal for Taylor's section to break off their attack.  
  
As the Thunderbolts broke and turned away, twenty concussion missiles flew into the High Command building. The missiles crashed into the structure, sending explosions ripping through it. The whole building shook from the impact, as fire began to engulf much of it, and as the steel and mortar in the building crumbled and fell.  
  
Under a hail of enemy ground fire, the Thunderbolts swooped up to high altitude to rendezvous with the White Stars. As they did so, one of the Thunderbolts was stuck by enemy fire, and destroyed.   
  
Jack and McGregor saw the Thunderbolt turn into a fireball. "General," asked Jack. "Who...who..."  
  
"Lieutenants Chavez and Desilva," said McGregor in a low, mournful voice.  
  
"Dammit!" said Jack in a whisper, a tear falling from his eye.  
  
"Section one to section two, status," commanded McGregor over the comm. No answer came back in reply.  
  
"Come on, dammit!" said McGregor. "Somebody in section two, talk to me."  
  
"This is Lt. Webster, sir," said a voice over the comm. "Section two reports, one ship lost."  
  
"Who?" asked McGregor. "Where's Taylor?"  
  
"Sir, Commander Taylor and Lt. Martin," said Webster. "We lost them."  
  
McGregor was silent for a few moments, trying to grasp what he had just heard. Joe Taylor and his backseater were gone. He quickly put aside his grief. "Sections one and two, dock with your designated ships, and let's get the hell out of here."  
  
*******  
As soon as the Thunderbolts touched down in the landing bays of the White Stars, the five warships jumped back into hyperspace on a direct jump trajectory out of the Sebacean system. After the landing bay was re-pressurized, the raiders opened their cockpits, and removed their helmets from their flight suits. Almost all exhaled a sigh of relief.  
  
McGregor and Jack stepped down from their fighter, and examined their ship for damage. They had taken some pretty good hits, but luckily none that were critical. As they looked over their ship, they heard a woman scream.  
  
"NO!" screamed the woman's voice.  
  
McGregor and Jack ran to the other side of their fighter where the scream came from. They saw LtJG. Yalon Marst-Taylor, staring at the empty landing station where her husband's fighter would have landed if he had made it back.  
  
The General ran over to Yalon, and she turned around with tears streaming down her grief stricken face. "Why?" she cried out. "Why did I loose him? Why did I find love for this man, only to loose him? Won't SOMEBODY tell me WHY?!"  
  
Robert took the grief stricken woman in his arms, and held her tight, allowing Yalon to sob into his chest. "I don't know, child," said McGregor. "I don't know. I'm so sorry."  
  
The other pilots also came over, and simply stood and watched in sympathy as the General comforted the newly stricken widow like a Father would for a daughter. History would remember this day as a day of glory. The pilots who flew in what would be called the McGregor Raid would become legends, and this would become McGregor's most remembered act of heroism. But for Yalon Marst-Taylor, she would remember this day as the day she lost her husband, the love of her life, Lt. Commander Joe Taylor.  
  
*************************************  
Chapter 10: The Turning Tide  
  
*  
Admiral Kastern Polise of the High Command Council walked among the wreckage of what was left of the High Command complex. The strike made by Earth Force fighter bombers have destroyed about 80% of the structure, with only lower levels in one section of the building surviving. She looked as Peacekeeper officers approached the debris with looks of disbelief.   
  
The Peacekeepers had thought that Sebacea was safe. They had good reason to. Hostile fire had not touched Sebacea in thousands of cycles. Now, with a small group of fighters, the Humans had shattered that security.  
  
Polise saw Admiral Lanis Jol, her fellow member of the council, come towards her from the wreckage. He too had the same look of shock that the others Peacekeepers did.  
  
"Jol," said Polise. "Have you seen Admiral Mattoc?  
  
"He's dead," said Jol. "So is the rest of the council. All dead. Hundreds...hundreds of officers dead. The data spools...thousands of data spools of information...gone. A prowler base...devastated. More dead there. Its madness, Polise. Madness."  
  
"Stop your rambling," said Polise to the shocked Jol. "Have we had any luck tracking the White Stars that launched the strike?"  
  
"They came out of hyperspace somewhere near Tranilsa," said Jol. "Our forces are trying to track them down from there, but...its difficult to coordinate."  
  
"We need to establish temporary headquarters elsewhere," said Polise. "I suggest our base on the northern most continent. Its isolated, and we can bolster its defenses."  
  
"Fine, good," said Jol. "Also, we must...recall more ships to defend Sebacea. I would suggest at least thirty command carriers to start with, then...."  
  
"Wait a moment," said Polise. "Let's not be hasty. That's probably what the enemy wants us to do, weaken our forces at the front. We can bolster our defenses without weakening our offensive forces. We must pick and choose...."  
  
"What if they hit Sebacea again?!" yelled Jol. "We must defend our homeworld! They could come with more forces next time!"  
  
"They won't," said Polise. "We'll be better prepared for defense next time. But thirty command carriers or more...that's unnecessary."  
  
"Don't you dare question my judgment!" yelled Jol. "Now that Mattoc is dead, I am the senior member of the council, therefore I am in COMMAND! You will obey my orders!"  
  
"Jol, listen..."began Polise.  
  
"CARRY OUT MY ORDERS!" screamed Jol. "Or I will have you executed for treason!"  
  
Polise knew that Jol was correct, that he was now the senior member of the council. Admiral Jol now commanded the Peacekeeper forces. "Yes, sir," she said quietly. "I shall tend to them immediately."  
  
She turned and left to recall the command carriers as instructed. Inwardly, Admiral Polise began to consider their situation now that Admiral Jol was in command. "The man is a fool," thought Polise. "With Mattoc dead, and Jol in command...we may have just lost this war."  
  
**  
General James Hancock and Fleet Captain Jani Atrios stepped of a shuttle onto the landing bay deck of the ISA destroyer Excalibur. They and their ships, the Indefatigable and Krandolia, had been called to rendezvous with Entilza Ivanova's command ship in order to meet with the ISA's fleet commander about a special mission.  
  
Hancock and Atrios were greeted by a Narn Ranger. "General Hancock, Fleet Captain Atrios," said the Ranger. "I am to take you to the Entilza."  
  
The Ranger lead Hancock and Atrios down the corridors of the Excalibur to the conference room. When they arrived, Ivanova rose to greet them.  
  
"General Hancock," said Ivanova. "Its good to see you."  
  
"And you," he said, as they shook hands. "May I present Fleet Captain Jani Atrios, commander of the former Peacekeeper Command Carrier Krandolia. Fleet Captain, this is Entilza Susan Ivanova, commander of the Interstellar Alliance Forces."  
  
The two women shook hands. "An honor, Entilza," said Atrios unsurely. "Did I pronounce the term correctly?"  
  
"Yes, you did," replied Ivanova. "Its Minbari, it roughly means Ranger One. And its good to meet you finally in person. Well, let's talk."  
  
They sat down around a conference table, and Ivanova activated a holographic display of the three front advance of the ISA fleet. "Since McGregor pulled off that raid, we have been encountering less resistance on all fronts. We've pushed ahead at a tripled pace, and have taken four enemy systems in the past five days."  
  
"Have you heard from McGregor?" asked Hancock.  
  
"No," said Ivanova. "But, as you know, they are having to sneak out of Peacekeeper territory, with the enemy's wolves snapping at their heals all the way. We probably won't hear from him or his men for another couple of weeks. We don't even know how many casualties he took. Fleet Captain, what do your contacts in the resistance have to say about the damage McGregor did?"  
  
"McGregor's forces leveled High Command headquarters," said Atrios. "High Command is organizing a new headquarters somewhere, but its location is being kept quiet. Also, another bit of news. Admiral Mattoc, the head of the High Command Council, is dead, killed in the raid. Admiral Lanis Jol is now in command of Peacekeeper forces."  
  
"What kind of man is he?" asked Hancock.  
  
"A total nerf," said Atrios. "Admiral Polise survived as well, and she is a brilliant officer. But that fool Jol is calling the shots."  
  
"I see," said Ivanova. "Well, Admiral 'Nerf' is reacting to the raid. At least ten or fifteen percent of the Peacekeeper forces have been pulled back from the front, probably to protect Sebacea. This has left us with the opening we need."   
  
Ivanova zoomed in the tactical display on one system. "We are going to converge our forces and strike Latrios."  
  
"That's the third largest Sebacean colony," said Atrios. "Are you sure your fleet is ready to attack a target so well defended?"  
  
"If not, we'd better get ready," said Ivanova. "Our forces have been bogged down for over two months now. We need to take advantage of the Peacekeepers while their licking their wounds, regrouping their forces. I'm going to take the forces I have and strike Latrios in three days."  
  
"What have you heard from Ambassador D'Argo, or from the Rangers sent to restore Rygel XVI to his throne?" asked Hancock.  
  
"D'Argo says that the Luxans and Illonics have both agreed to join the war on our side," said Ivanova. "The McGregor Raid impressed them. They are organizing their forces now, but won't be ready in time for Latrios. No word yet from Hyneria. I've also gotten word from President Delenn. Reinforcements are on their way from the ISA worlds as we speak, but won't get here for another two weeks. We don't have that the time to wait."  
  
"You are going to have a problem," said Atrios. "There is a small Peacekeeper base in the neighboring system."  
  
"Well, if it's a small base, what can they do to cause trouble?" asked Hancock.  
  
"That base has a long range tracking station that could detect your fleet, and monitor its movements before it got within a day and a half's travel from Latrios," replied Atrios. "That would give the Peacekeepers on Latrios time to fortify their positions."  
  
"We'll have to take out that base before the fleet can move on Latrios," said Hancock. "Maybe a small, combined strike force. We can send the Special Forces unit from the Indefatigable, and one of Atrios' Marauder teams." He turned to Atrios. "Do you think we could do that?"  
  
"Yes," said Atrios. "But, one thing. My people have agreed to support your forces in this war, but they may not take kindly to a Human being in command."  
  
"I think I have a solution for that," said Ivanova. "Have Captain Aeryn Sun-Crichton take command. She is an officer in Earth Force Security and Intelligence, after all. She has the experience necessary. It's the perfect compromise. She's Earth Force, but she is also a Sebacean, a former Peacekeeper. Do you think they would follow her, Fleet Captain?"  
  
"Yes," said Atrios. "Especially with my endorsement. I suggest we send them in one of my Marauders. It could slip into the base with security clearances I can provide. They would have the element of surprise, and can take out the base."  
  
"Very well," said Ivanova. "The mission is authorized. Now, since I'll need all the ships I can muster for this fight, I want the Indefatigable and the Krandolia to move with us on Latrios. Do you have a problem with that, Fleet Captain?"  
  
"No," replied Atrios. "My troops are ready to fight for our people."  
  
"Good," said Ivanova. "Hancock, you'd better brief Aeryn. Oh, and be ready to get grief from John."  
  
"Should we send him as well?" asked Hancock.  
  
"No," said Ivanova. "I want him on the Excalibur as a fleet tactical advisor."  
  
***  
"No WAY!" yelled Crichton. "Dammit, Jim, I am NOT letting Aeryn go on this mission alone!"  
  
"Captain Crichton," said Hancock. "I understand your feelings, but you are speaking to a superior officer."  
  
"John, listen..." began Aeryn.  
  
"No!" yelled Crichton. "We are a team. We go in together!"  
  
"John, Ivanova needs you as a fleet tactical advisor," said Aeryn.  
  
"For what," countered Crichton. "So I can stand on the bridge of the Excalibur, and look pretty, and say 'I agree, do this'!"  
  
"John, Ivanova needs your experience...."began Hancock.  
  
"She HAS experience fighting the Peacekeepers," said John.  
  
"Not nearly as much as you or I have," said Aeryn. "John, please. These are orders. I am needed on this mission, and Ivanova needs you with the fleet."  
  
"Aeryn..." began John.  
  
"John," said Aeryn. "I know I'm your wife, and I know every Human male protective instinct in you says to protect me. But never forget that I have been a warrior all of my life. I am trained for this mission, and I am the bridge that the Humans and Sebaceans need to fight side by side on this mission. It will be alright."  
  
"John," said Hancock. "Aeryn is going in with an elite unit. This is going to be a swift strike. We need her for this."  
  
John began pacing around the room madly, trying to find something to say to get them to change their minds. Aeryn walked over to him, and put her hands on his arms, stopping his back and forth movement.  
  
"John," said Aeryn. "Trust me."  
  
****  
An Earth Force shuttle touched down on the landing bay deck of the command carrier Krandolia. Stepping off of that shuttle was Captain Aeryn Sun-Crichton, decked out in Earth Force green battle fatigues. She wore a Peacekeeper pulse pistol on her right side, and carried a Peacekeeper issue pulse rifle. In a way, the fact she was wearing Earth Force fatigues and carrying Peacekeeper weapons symbolized her status as a bridge between two worlds and two forces.  
  
Behind her stepped eight men and one woman, also dressed in Earth Force fatigues. All but one of the men carried Earth Force PPG automatic rifles, and wore PPG pistols on their belts. These seven men also wore dark colored berets to indicate that they were members of the elite Earth Force Special Forces. The other two people carried the equipment commonly issued to Earth Force medics.  
  
Aeryn led the group of people over to Fleet Captain Atrios, who was waiting for them in the landing bay. "Fleet Captain," said Aeryn. "Captain Aeryn Sun-Crichton reporting with the 44th Special Forces Team."  
  
"Welcome," said Atrios. "Follow me. I'll take you to the Marauder commando unit you'll be working with."  
  
As they walked down the dark corridors of the command carrier, Aeryn could not help but feel strange. It had been many cycles since she had been aboard a command carrier, but for her it seemed even longer, like it was another lifetime ago. So much in her life had changed since the days she stalked the halls of a carrier in her old Pleisar uniform. Now, she was returning wearing the uniform of an alien military force. The whole situation just felt weird to her.  
  
They entered a mustering room, where the group encountered a five officers dressed in the brown, leather uniforms of a Peacekeeper Marauder commando team. Fleet Captain Atrios signaled for one of the members of the team to come over, the one wearing Peacekeeper Lieutenant's insignia.  
  
"Lieutenant Yarster," said Atrios. "This is your commanding officer for this operation, Captain Aeryn Sun-Crichton."  
  
"You are Aeryn Sun," said Yarster, staring at Aeryn.  
  
"Yes, only you will address me as Captain Crichton or Ma'm," replied Aeryn in a stern voice of authority. "Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, ma'm," replied Yarster. "I apologize if I offended you, Captain. Its just...I've heard so much about you over the cycles. Every Peacekeeper has."  
  
"Oh, and what do the Peacekeepers say about me?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"That you are the most infamous traitor of our history," said Yarster. "But, those of us under Fleet Captain Atrios' command view you as an inspiration for our act of rebellion."  
  
"I'm sure I've replaced you, Captain Crichton, on the top of the list of greatest traitors," said Atrios. "Defecting with a whole command carrier will win me that honor, I'm sure. Now, I'll leave your two units to get acquainted."  
  
After Fleet Captain Atrios left, Aeryn ordered the two units to fall in. She moved to the front of the two formations of soldiers. "Lt. Yarster, Lt. Schrier, fall in with me."  
  
Yarster and the Earth Force Lieutenant in charge of the Special Forces team walked over and joined Aeryn at the front of the unit. "Lt. Yarster, this is your Earth Force counterpart, Lt. Schrier. Lt. Schrier, Lt. Yarster."  
  
Schrier held out his hand, and Yarster cautiously took it. "The hand shake," said Yarster. "Atrios warned me."  
  
"How do you do?" asked Schrier in an uncertain voice. "I'm...sure we'll work well together."  
  
"Yes," replied Yarster simply.  
  
Aeryn turned her attention to the group of former Peacekeepers and Earth Force soldiers. "For those of you who don't know me," she began. "I am Captain Aeryn Sun-Crichton, an officer of Earth Force security and intelligence. I am also a former Officer of the Peacekeeper Pleisar Regiment. I was chosen to lead this mission because of my experience and training, but also because I am a Sebacean who serves in Earth Force. I am the link between your two units. From now on, this unit functions as one team. We don't have the time to learn how to play nice with each other, so I will leave all of you to do that yourselves. My job is to brief you and get you ready for a mission which will launch in three days. You are all professionals, all the best at commando strike missions. We do our job and we work together. If you think that you can't work together, I'm here to tell you that you are wrong. We are fortunate to have two people on our team who are living proof of that. Our two medics. One is a Human, Earth Force Medic First Class Kumiko Takagi. The other is a former Peacekeeper medic, Trayvar Rel. Both are qualified to treat Humans and Sebaceans, and they are a TEAM. Follow their example. Now, let's get started."  
  
*********************************  
Chapter 11: Maneuvers and Strikes  
  
*  
Admiral Scorpius stepped into a small building on the outskirts of the Sebacean capital. It was a darkened building he stepped into on a pitch black night, and even the powerful Scarren/Sebacean half-breed felt a little nervous.  
  
"Is anyone there?" he called out.  
  
"I'm here," said a woman's voice from the dark. A light came on, and Admiral Karsten Polise of the High Command Council stood in the middle of the room. "I had to make sure you were not followed."  
  
"I was quiet careful," said Scorpius. "I must say, I am quite curious to find out why you asked me to come here."  
  
"Its about Admiral Jol," said Polise. "I wanted to know what you think of him."  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" asked Scorpius.  
  
"No," said Polise. "This does not leave this room. You have my word."  
  
Scorpius gave Polise a long look. "I believe you," said Scorpius. "Very well. Jol is a fool, an idiot. When Mattoc was alive, Jol was not a problem."  
  
"But Mattoc is dead," said Polise. "And now Jol is a problem. I propose that you and I remove that problem."  
  
"An assassination," said Scorpius. "Interesting. Jol's death would, of course, put you in command of the council. But what's in it for me?"  
  
"Shouldn't helping the Peacekeepers' ability to win be enough?" asked Polise.  
  
"Do you have to ask such an absurd question, when you know the answer?" asked Scorpius. "By all rights, I should have been chosen as a member of the new High Command council. But I was not, and we both know why."  
  
"That was Jol's decision," said Polise. "But when I take over the council, I can assure you that you will have a place on it."  
  
"Not good enough," said Scorpius. "I want to be your second on the council. That is my condition."  
  
Polise was quiet for a moment before replying. "Very well," she said. "We must remove Jol in order to win this war, and I must have your help to do it. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Yes," said Scorpius. "What is your plan?"  
  
**  
Captain Aeryn Sun-Crichton watched as troops boarded the Marauder transport that would take them to the Peacekeeper base. It had been two days since she came aboard the Krandolia, and they had been two hard days. Her mixed team of Humans and Sebaceans had a hard time learning to work together.   
  
At the beginning of the first day, a discussion comparing Peacekeeper and Earth Force small unit organization ended up in a fistfight. But Aeryn did not interfere, instead leaving Lieutenant's Yarster and Schrier to handle their own troops. She could have intervened at that point, but she wanted to see how her Lieutenants would handle it.  
  
Aeryn sat down her two Lieutenants had a long talk about how to handle things. All of the troops slept in the same quarters section, ate at the same tables, worked out in the same room, took baths in the same communal showers. Aeryn felt that this would be the best way to foster a sense of them being one team. Yarster and Schrier had actually been a big help in wrangling the troops, finding the ability to come together as two commanders and discuss how to settle inter unit disputes.  
  
One thing that Schrier had suggested was that every person in the unit, both Human and Sebacean, would wear a blue piece of cloth on their left arm. It was sort of a symbol of unit identity, and it would also make it easier to identify who was friend and who was foe in the fight to come. Aeryn took to the idea immediately, and her and her troops would all set off with the blue cloths on their arms.  
  
Now, at the time of launching, Aeryn knew that they weren't exactly a team yet. But they had come a long way in a short while. She felt that the only thing that would make them a united team would be to taste battle together, and that was what they were about to do.  
  
Aeryn boarded the Marauder behind her team, and walked between their ranks as they sat on benches in the ship. On one side was the Marauder commando team, the other was the Earth Force Special Forces unit. She checked in with Lieutenants Yarster and Schrier.  
  
"Gentlemen, are we ready?" she asked them.  
  
"Marauder team reports ready, Captain," said Yarster.  
  
"44th Special Forces team ready, Captain," said Schrier.  
  
"Good," said Aeryn. "Be sure to have every one of them check their weapons thoroughly for malfunctions. We'll go over the plan again on the way. I need to check in with the pilots."  
  
Aeryn walked forward to the Marauder flight control consoles. "Officers," said Aeryn, "are we ready for launch?"  
  
"We are, Captain," said one of the pilots. "We have clearance."  
  
"Good," said Aeryn. "Launch."  
  
***  
"Ah, Admiral Polise," said Admiral Jol, watching as Karsten Polise stepped into his temporary offices in a building near the destroyed High Command headquarters. "So glad you could join us."  
  
"Us, sir," said Polise in a confused tone.  
  
"Yes," said a voice from the shadows behind Polise. A figure stepped out of the shadows, and Polise recognized the form before the man's face was revealed by the light. It was Scorpius. "Us."  
  
"Admiral Scorpius," said Polise with shock. She turned her attention to Jol. "Admiral Jol, what's going on? I thought you said you wanted to talk to me about...."  
  
"I lied," said Jol. "Scorpius has shown me something very interesting. I'm sure you'll want to see it. Admiral Scorpius, if you would do the honors?"  
  
"Of course, sir," said Scorpius. He walked over to a hand held holo projector, and plugged in a data chip. The projector presented an image of Admiral Polise.  
  
"Mattoc is dead," said the image of Polise on the viewer. "And now Jol is a problem. I propose that you and I remove that problem."  
  
Polise watched in horror as her conversation with Scorpius from the night before played before her and Jol's eyes.   
  
"An assassination," said the voice of Scorpius on the viewer. "Interesting. Jol's death would, of course, put you in command of the council."  
  
"I think that's quiet enough," said Jol in an angered voice. "Shut it off, Scorpius."  
  
Scorpius complied with the order, as Jol activated a comm unit. "Come in, now," he said into the unit.  
  
Four Peacekeeper guards armed with pulse rifles came into the room. They came up behind Admiral Polise and disarmed her. "Admiral Polise," said Jol. "I hereby order that you be placed under arrest for high treason! You would dare plot to kill me! I am the leader of the High Command Council. I now lead the PEACEKEEPERS! Who are you to question that?"  
  
Polise looked at Scorpius. "You have just moved to keep a madman in charge of our futures," she said.  
  
"I merely supported my leader against a traitor," said Scorpius.  
  
"And he will be well rewarded for it," said Jol. "He will take your place as my second on the council. As for you, I have not decided what to do with you yet. Regulations give me special dispensation to decide in these cases. I could just have you shot, but...no, I have something else in mind. Keep her under guard, we'll take her with us to the new base, put her in a cell there until I enact her punishment."  
  
"Yes, sir," said one of the guards. "Come on, traitor." The guards put Polise and handcuffs and dragged her out of the room. After they were gone, Scorpius turned to speak with Jol.  
  
"Sir," said Scorpius. "I would never question your decision in front of others, but...is it wise to leave her alive even for a short time. She could have supporters...."  
  
"My dear Scorpius," said Jol. "I appreciate your concern, and your loyalty. But have no fear. I will deal with Polise soon enough. Now, would you make sure the final preparations have been completed for our move to the new headquarters."  
  
"As you command, sir," said Scorpius, turning and leaving Jol to relish his victory. When Scorpius got outside, he was greeted by Captain Bracca, his loyal aid.  
  
"Sir," said Bracca. "I know I don't normally question your decisions, but..."  
  
"You are wondering why I backed that fool Jol instead of Polise," said Scorpius.  
  
"Sir," said Bracca, "I don't mean to speak ill of Admiral Jol, but...Admiral Polise would be far more confident to command."  
  
"Agreed," said Scorpius. "That is exactly why I had to get her out of the way. Jol will be far easier for me to manipulate, to control from the sidelines. And, at the right time, I will dispose of him as well in such a way that I will not be suspect."  
  
Bracca smiled. "Which would make you the new leader of the council," said Bracca. "A brilliant move, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Bracca," said Scorpius. "I have always recognized your loyalty to me. It will be rewarded. When I take command of the council, you will receive a position on it. How does Admiral Bracca sound, hmm?"  
  
****  
"Entilza," said Lennock to Ivanova. "General Kemal has arrived with the Earth fleet."  
  
"Good, both Kemal's and Lakhat's forces are now here" said Ivanova. "Send the General a request that he come aboard the Excalibur for a meeting to discuss the plan for our assault. Also, send a similar message to Admiral Lakhat, and tell him to come as well."  
  
"Yes, Entilza," said Lennock, before turning to carry out Ivanova's orders. Ivanova looked away from Lennock's retreating form, and saw Captain John Crichton sitting in the bridge conference room sulking. She decided to go and talk to him.  
  
"Well," said Ivanova to Crichton, as she entered the room. "Looks like you need someone to talk to. Or an enema, one of the two. So, which is it, Crichton? Worried about Aeryn, or are you just constipated?"  
  
"Susan," said Crichton. "I'm really not in the mood for jokes."  
  
"Okay," said Ivanova. "Then spill it. Talk to me."  
  
"Why couldn't you let me go with Aeryn?" asked Crichton. "I should be with her."  
  
"Look, John," said Ivanova. "Believe, I am the expert on what being left behind feels like. I mean, between my Mother and my brother, Ganya, and...Marcus, I know what it feels like to watch others go off into danger without me. But the difference is, all those people didn't come back to me. But Aeryn will come back to you. She is tough, and skilled, and she is going in with a damn good team. I know my friend. Aeryn will not leave you alone. And I need you here. Look, you and Aeryn have more experience than anyone in the fleet with Peacekeepers."  
  
"What about Atrios?" asked Crichton.  
  
"Atrios will have a ship of her own to command," countered Ivanova. "I need someone on the bridge with me during this fight. I need your experience, your skill, your insight. I need you, John. Can I count on you?"  
  
"Come on, Susan," said Crichton. "You know I'll help any way I can. Its just...my wife is going on a strike. My son just flew in the McGregor Raid, and is now out in Peacekeeper territory somewhere trying to get back to our lines with the rest of McGregor's unit. I feel like I'm the only one not doing anything."  
  
"You will," said Ivanova. "Just by being here in case I need you."  
  
*****  
The Marauder carrying Aeryn's team approached the planet where their target was located. She stood behind the two pilots of the Marauder, watching as the planet grew larger and larger in her line of vision. They continued to approach the planet with still no response from the Peacekeeper base that was there.  
  
Finally, two Prowlers streaked over the top of the Marauder, darting into the field of view of the two pilots and Aeryn. When she saw them, Aeryn turned to Lieutenants Yarster and Schrier, a silent nod telling them to get ready.   
  
Aeryn then turned and activated communications, opening a channel to the Peacekeeper Prowlers. "Attention Prowlers," said Aeryn. "This is Lieutenant Lasilia Buneas of the Ustar Regiment, Special duty assignment. Identify yourself."  
  
"This is Prowler wing one, Base Gamma 40," replied a voice from over the comm. "What is your purpose here?"  
  
"Re-supply and maintenance check," Aeryn replied. "My clearance is Talsa 6989, confirm."  
  
After a few moments, the voice replied. "Security clearance verified. Proceed on vector 23 for landing clearance."  
  
"Very well," said Aeryn, deactivating the comm channel. She moved to the back of the Marauder to where her team was to give them last minute instructions.  
  
"Alright," said Aeryn. "We land in 500 microts. As soon as we touch down, I will open the hatch. Exit in pairs, and shoot every target you see. Move out quickly, use short controlled burst, and move to the doors. Our goal is to set charges on their long range tracking station, blow it, and get the frell out. Medics, be prepared to treat casualties with priority in getting them mobile to be evacuated. Earth Force team, remember, be sure to not to shoot anyone from our team. You should know them by sight, now, but when in doubt, look for the blue cloth on the arm. Any questions?"  
  
"No, ma'm," replied all of them in unison.  
  
"We're setting down now, Captain," said one of the pilots from the flight stations.  
  
"Alright, stand by," said Aeryn. All of the Marauder commandos and Earth Force soldiers stood up, and readied their weapons. Pulse rifles were armed, and PPG rifles were charged and hummed to life. As soon as she could feel the Marauder touch ground, she activated the controls to open the hatch.   
  
As the hatch opened, Aeryn yelled. "NOW!"  
  
On signal, a Marauder commando and an Earth Force soldier jumped out of the ship and opened fire. Stunned Peacekeeper guards on the landing pad were hit before they could react. In pairs, the Sebacean and Human soldiers under Aeryn's command jumped from the Marauder and opened fire. The sight and sound of pulse rifle and PPG blasts filled the scene, knocking down the Peacekeeper guards that tried to put up resistance to the surprise onslaught.  
  
Aeryn jumped out of the Marauder last, a pulse rifle in one hand and a pulse pistol in the other. As she joined her team in the firefight, an alarm sounded as the base was alerted to the attack. The initial Peacekeeper resistance was overcome quickly, as Aeryn's team made their way into the base complex.  
  
Human and Sebacean fought side by side down the corridors of the base. Earth Force Special Forces troopers opened fire with their PPG automatic rifles, sending barrages of deadly fire at the enemy. Marauder commandoes opened up with their pulse rifles in rapid succession, taking down their former Peacekeeper comrades as fast as they could put up a fight.  
  
One of the Marauder commandos went down, and Earth Force Medic Kumiko Takagi rushed to his aid. "Take it easy," she said. "I've got you. Where are you hit?"  
  
"My chest," he replied in a pained tone.   
  
"Alright, let's take a look," said Takagi in a calm and soothing voice, as the fire from both friend and foe filled the air around them.  
  
Meanwhile, Aeryn's team advanced down the corridor. According to base schematics provided by Captain Atrios, who once served on the base they were attacking, the tracking station was nearby. She pressed her soldiers forward, firing madly with her own two weapons as they advanced.  
  
It seemed that nothing could stop the advance of Aeryn's forces. As she had hoped, battle had forged Human and Sebacean into a fighting team. Marauder commando covered Earth Force soldier as they advanced, and vice versa. One of the Earth Force soldiers was hit, and a Marauder commando, a female officer, pulled him out of the line of fire.   
  
"Thanks," said the Human to his Sebacean comrade.  
  
"You'll be alright," she replied, then yelled for Medic Trayvar Rel. "Rel! Get over here!" Rel ran over, and began to treat the fallen Human soldier. The Marauder commando that helped him returned to the fight.  
  
"There," yelled Aeryn, pointing towards a door. "That's the target. Move in!"  
  
After only five minutes of combat, Aeryn's forces had reached their objective. Two of the Earth Force soldiers ran up to the door, and laid charges. The rest of the team covered them as they worked. Aeryn watched as more enemy troops came up from the direction of the landing pad, and opened fire on her team. They were between them and their Marauder, and Aeryn knew that it would be a harder fight getting out than getting in if they went that way.  
  
After a few moments, the door to the tracking station was blasted open. Several Earth Force troopers poured into the room, and killed the two Peacekeepers on station there. While the Marauder commandos provided cover outside, the Earth Force soldiers went about laying charges to blow the station sky high. As they did so, Aeryn called over Lieutenant's Yarster and Schrier.  
  
"Look," she told them. "There are too many enemies between us and the Marauder where it is now. We're going to have to find another place to board the ship."  
  
"If I remember correctly," said Yarster. "The schematic said that the Prowler landing field was nearby. We could have the Marauder pick us up there."  
  
"Sounds good to me, Captain," agreed Schrier.  
  
"Good," said Aeryn. "That's what will do. Tell your people to move out in that direction." She then activated her comm unit. "Marauder, this is Captain Crichton. Pick us up at the Prowler landing field."  
  
"Yes, ma'm," replied one of the pilots over the comm.  
  
"Captain," said Schrier. "Charges have been set."  
  
"Good, let's go," she said. She then yelled to her soldiers. "TEAM! We are LEAVING!"  
  
Aeryn and her team fought their way away from the tracking station, and down another corridor leading off to the right. Since the Peacekeepers thought they would leave the way they came, Aeryn's team encountered less resistance down this corridor.  
  
Within a few minutes, they had fought their way out of the building to the Prowler landing field. When they got there, Aeryn turned to three of the Earth Force soldiers.  
  
"Esteban, O'Hara, Reiben," she said. "Grenades! Take out some of those Prowlers."  
  
They nodded, and carried out the orders. The three men ran up and tossed grenades into the cockpits of six of the Prowlers. The blasts from the grenades didn't destroy the ships, but did heavy damage to their cockpits. But as the three men ran to rejoin their unit, Peacekeeper fire caught them in the open. All three of them fell, dead before they hit the ground.  
  
Human and Sebacean on Aeryn's team watched as their comrades were struck down, and both reacted violently. They ran into the open and opened up with a mad barrage of pulse rifle and PPG fire on the enemy soldiers that had killed their comrades, exacting a heavy punishment for their deaths. Takagi, Rel, and Aeryn pulled the three bodies off of the field, as the Marauder came in for a landing.  
  
All of the members of the team boarded the Marauder, the living carrying the dead, and settled down in the ship as it took off. The Marauder shot up out of the atmosphere, and as it did so, Lt. Schrier activated a hand held control box. His action set off the explosives set on the tracking station, blowing the station up in a series of explosions.  
  
As the Marauder came into orbit, Aeryn took stock in the condition of her men. Takagi came up to Aeryn to report on the casualties.   
  
"Captain," she said. "Report, four dead, one wounded."  
  
"Four?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Yes," she replied. "Esteban, O'Hara, and Reiben. Also, Officer Hilto, one of the Marauder commandos. I couldn't save him. Private Baker was also hit, but he'll be alright."  
  
"Thank you, medic," said Aeryn. "Carry on."  
  
"Yes, ma'm," replied Takagi.  
  
Aeryn turned her attention back to her soldiers. She had noticed a change in them from the time the battle had begun to now. They were talking to each other about the battle, checking each other for wounds, helping each other secure their weapons. As Aeryn had hoped, the battle had forged two units into one, and had brought two groups of people who had once been enemies together. That may have been just as great a victory as the battle they had just won.  
  
********************************  
Chapter 12: Exacting a Price  
  
*  
Admiral Lanis Jol stepped into a small, dark room in the new High Command headquarters. He closed the door behind him, thus momentarily cutting off all light from the dark room. Jol didn't need the light to hear the breathing that was coming from the chained figure in front of him.  
  
He moved over to a wall, and activated a control which turned on a bright beam of light pointing from the ceiling. The light illuminated the form of Karsten Polise, chained to the wall of her small cell. Polise turned her head away from the light, trying to shield her eyes from the painful light that had pierced into her darkened world of the cell.  
  
Polise was stripped naked, and had welts and bruises all over her body from being beaten. Jol had personally supervised two of his henchman, as they pounded their fists into the former Admiral's body without mercy. He had smiled and reveled in seeing his old adversary, his would be assassin tortured.  
  
Jol and Polise had never gotten along. Although he was senior to her on the council, Admiral Mattoc had almost always deferred to Polise for advice rather than him. Mattoc knew well that Jol had gotten to his position by political maneuvering and pleasing the right people in High Command, not by ability. On the other hand, Polise was the youngest member of the council, but at the same time the brightest. Polise and the other members of the council had also known of Jol's potential for bouts of insanity and cruelty to those who he saw as enemies. Now, Polise found herself in the position of being his greatest enemy.  
  
"Well, well," said Jol as he approached Polise's chained form. "You are looking quite fetching today. Funny, welts and bruises do not often improve the appearance of a woman's nude form. But on you, it works."  
  
Polise merely gazed at Jol with eyes full of hatred for her torture and humiliation at his order. "What now," said Jol, "no comment from my favorite traitor. I could have sworn that I did not ask my men to cut out your tongue. But, if you choose not to use your tongue, I could have it removed. After all, we wouldn't want to waist it."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Polise.  
  
"Ah, that's better," said Jol. "She speaks, at last. Now, to answer your question, I have what I want. What I want is the woman who tried to kill me in chains, and here you are. Its deciding what to do with you, that's what I came here to try to decide. I needed inspiration about what to do with you, and I felt that coming here and seeing you like this would suite that purpose very well. And it has."  
  
"So, how am I to be disposed of?" asked Polise in a voice of defiance.  
  
"I've decided not to kill you," said Jol. "Yet. That would just be too...easy. Seeing you now, covered in your bruises and welts, I was remembering how much fun it was watching you writhe in pain. I want to have more fun like that." Jol walked over to Polise, and began to run his fingers from her neck down towards her breasts. "There are many kinds of pain, Polise. And you are going to experience them all. You are my slave, stripped of all rank and all title and..." He laughed. "...even all of your clothing. Hmmm. You will be my play thing. I will use you for my amusement, until I'm bored. Then, I will kill you myself."  
  
**  
Private Mark Baker stepped out of the infirmary on the command carrier Krandolia. He had been wounded in the raid he had participated in under Captain Aeryn Sun-Crichton's command, but his wounds were healing up nicely. Baker went to rejoin the rest of the members of his unit.  
  
The young man made his way down the corridors near the crew quarters section where Aeryn's unit was being berthed. Just before he got there, he sighted a familiar figure walking down the corridor towards him. It was the Marauder commando that had pulled him out of the line of fire in the raid. Baker had never gotten the chance to thank her, and decided to take the opportunity to do so now.  
  
"Hi," he said to the commando. It was all her could think of to say to start the conversation.  
  
"Oh, hello," she said. "Its Baker, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," he replied. "And you are...Lelona, right?"  
  
"Correct," she said. "I see you are recovering well."  
  
"Yes," Baker replied. "Thanks to you. I wanted to thank you for pulling me out of that corridor. If you hadn't gotten me out, that incoming fire would have fried me for sure."  
  
"Oh, its not a problem," Lelona replied. "Couldn't let a good soldier get killed unnecessarily."   
  
They stood there for a few moments, not knowing how to continue. Lelona looked like she wanted to ask Baker something, but hesitated. Finally, she decided to be her usual direct self.  
  
"Look, um, the fleet is going to attack the enemy in a matter of arns," she said. "I was wondering if you would like to pass the time by recreating."  
  
"Recreating?" asked Baker, not knowing what the former Peacekeeper was talking about. "You mean, like, play a game, work out..."  
  
"No, you nerf" she said with a slight laugh. "I was wondering if you wanted to have sex."  
  
Baker was totally taken aback by what Lelona had just asked him. He had to run what she said through his mind a few times before replying. "Sex," he said flabbergasted. "But, we've...we've barely said a dozen words to each other. We don't know each other..."  
  
"So what," said Lelona. "Its just sex. We recreate all the time in the Peacekeepers. You mean...you don't?"  
  
"Well, not so casually," said Baker. "I mean...well, sometimes. But not with members of our unit."  
  
"So the answer is no," she said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"No, wait," said Baker. "I didn't...I mean, don't get me wrong, you are...well, really...I'd love to have sex with you. But, what about complications?"  
  
"What complications?" she asked. "Its just sex. We frell, enjoy each other, then move on."  
  
"You mean like a one night stand," said Baker.   
  
"Who says we need a night?" asked Lelona. "We just need a couple of arns, depending on the...endurance level you Humans have." She leaned in close to Baker. "It all depends on how long you can...keep it up."  
  
Baker leaned in and kissed Lelona on the lips. She then broke the kiss, and led Baker down the corridor towards her quarters. As they left, Kumiko Takagi and Trayvor Rel had been watching them from the shadows.  
  
Kumiko began to giggle slightly, and Trayvor joined in with quiet laughter of his own. "Poor man," commented Rel. "Wonder if he knows what he's getting himself in for."  
  
"I think he's got an idea," said Kumiko. "Good grief, are all Peacekeeper women so...aggressive?"  
  
"Many are, yes," replied Trayvor. "Thank the Lords of Chilnak for it, too."  
  
They turned and looked at each other for a few moments without speaking, both asking themselves the same silent question. Finally, Kumiko decided to put their mutual thoughts into words.  
  
"Trayvor," said Kumiko. "How come we have never...recreated? I mean, we've know each other for over a year. We get along great, and I am attracted to you. And, I assume you are attracted to me. Or do I assume to much?"  
  
"Oh, no," said Trayvor, cupping Kumiko's cheek. "I find you very attractive. I have since the day I met you."  
  
"Then why haven't you acted on it?" she asked.  
  
"Because," said Trayvor. "We have...we have a great working partnership, and we are good friends. I didn't want to frell that all up by..."  
  
"Why would it?" asked Kumiko. "Like Lelona said, no complications."  
  
"There would be," said Trayvor. "If you and I, if I went to bed with you, there would most certainly be complications. For me, at least."  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Kumiko.  
  
"What I'm saying," said Trayvor, putting his arms around Kumiko. "What I'm saying is, that it wouldn't be recreating for me. It would be...it would be love making."  
  
"Love..." whispered Kumiko.   
  
"Yes," said Trayvor. "I love you. Kumiko, you are...you are unlike any woman I have ever known. And if I made love to you, you would...you would have my heart in your hands."  
  
A tear fell from Kumiko's eye, as she listened to this wonderful man proclaim his love for her. She had never thought it possible. "Trayvor," she began, "no one...no one has ever told me that they love me. No man, anyway. I've always been so obsessed with my work, that I never really...allowed myself that luxury to feel for someone...like you feel for me. Or like I feel for you."  
  
They leaned in, and exchanged a passionate kiss. Kumiko and Trayvor wrapped their arms around each other, and deepened the kiss. Finally, Kumiko broke the kiss, and caressed Trayvor's sweet face. She then whispered to him. "I love you, too."  
  
***  
Entilza Susan Ivanova was focused on the main forward viewscreens of the Excalibur's bridge, watching as the Latrios system loomed closer and closer. They were within five minutes of entering the system, and she knew that the Peacekeepers had detected her fleet by now. But, thanks to the successful raid of Aeryn and her team on that Peacekeeper base, the Peacekeepers probably only detected them an hour ago versus a day ago.  
  
Her fleet had been in battle for over two months now. In that time, her fleet of 180 ships had been whittled down to just over a hundred. For the first time since the invasion of Peacekeeper territory began, all of her forces were going to be combined to fight one battle. She had the 32 remaining Earth Force destroyers and cruisers under General Kemal's command, the 28 remaining Minbari Cruisers under Admiral Lakhat's command, and she had the forces which had been under her direct command. These forces included 8 remaining Victory class destroyers, 18 White Stars, 15 Centauri warships, and 12 Narn heavy cruisers. Also going into battle as part of her fleet were the before absent EAS Indefatigable, and their new ally, Fleet Captain Jani Atrios' command carrier, the Krandolia.   
  
All in all, Ivanova was going in with a force of 104 ships to take the third largest colony system the Peacekeepers controlled. If all went well, this could be the biggest victory of the war to date. If they failed, it might seriously damage their ability to make an offensive action for the near future.  
  
"Entilza," said Lennock. "We are have entered the system."  
  
"Very well," said Ivanova. "Signal all ships to raise defense screens, launch all fighters, and arm weapons."   
  
"Yes, Entilza," replied Lennock, as he carried out his orders.  
  
Ivanova's fleet moved in mass towards the planet Latrios Prime, the main colony world in the Latrios system. As they readied their ships for battle, the scanners of Ivanova's ships began to detect a Peacekeeper force moving to oppose them.   
  
"What are the estimated enemy numbers?" asked Ivanova of the officer on scanning station.  
  
"Entilza," replied the Drazi Ranger, "scanners detect at least twenty-five command carriers and fifteen Vigilante class warships. They are closing on an intercept vector."  
  
"Lennock," said Ivanova. "Open a channel to all fleet ships."  
  
"Channel open," he replied after a few moments.  
  
"All ships," said Ivanova. "This is Entilza Ivanova. We are detecting a sizable force moving out to oppose us on an intercept vector. It is likely they will do everything they can to keep us away from Latrios Prime. We're going to have to bust through them. The Earth Force and Minbari fleets will move up the center of the advance, pouring down as much fire as possible on the enemy ships, destroying as many as you can as you press forward. The Krandolia will do the same. The Centauri and Narn fleets will cover the right and left flanks of the main fleet respectively. All ISA destroyers and White Stars will make close proximity attacks on one target at a time. White Stars and destroyers will team up as assigned, and move on one enemy ship at a time. Hopefully, we can break up the enemy's fleet formation and allow the rest of the fleet to take them out. Remember, we now have Peacekeeper built Prowlers and Marauders fighting on our side. They have all been equipped with proper friend or foe recognition signals, so be sure not to fire on any Peacekeeper ship so equipped. I want no friendly fire casualties because of that kind of error. As soon as the Peacekeeper fleet is pushed out of the way, the landing force can move in on Latrios Prime. Let's do this."  
  
The ships of Ivanova's fleet moved into their assigned positions for the attack, then pressed forward to meet the enemy. The fighters from both sides advanced ahead of the primary warships, and would be the first to engage. When the lines of Peacekeeper and ISA allied fighters came together, each side opened fire almost simultaneously.  
  
The area of space between the two fleets became filled with fighters engaged in deadly duels with each other as pilots from each side tried to kill enemy fighters. After a few minutes, the primary fleet vessels on each side opened fire on each other. Fire from Peacekeeper frag cannons poured into the shields of Ivanova's ships. The ISA allied ships returned the fire, blasting away with plasma cannons, beam weapons, missile batteries, and frag cannons from the Krandolia.   
  
Ivanova's Victory class destroyers and her White Stars charged at the enemy ships at flank speed. They broke off into groups, several White Stars teaming up with each destroyer, then moving on an enemy ship. The White Stars and swarmed into the formation of carriers and Vigilantes, pouring in fire at point blank range. The Peacekeepers had difficulty targeting the vessel due to the fact that the White Stars possessed Minbari and Vorlon stealth technology and they're position relative to the other Peacekeeper ships. The enemy had to be careful not to hit one of their own as they tried to strike at the White Stars that were swarming in on them.  
  
The Victory class destroyers also moved into the formation of command carriers, each one right behind their small group of White Stars. Their combined efforts at close range did indeed force the Peacekeeper carriers and Vigilantes to break formation in order to fend off Ivanova's destroyers and White Stars. This action left them more vulnerable to attack from the main fleet of allied ships that were closing in on their positions.   
  
Ships from both sides pounded away at each other, finally beginning to punch through the defense screens that protected ships on their enemy's side. Explosions began to appear among both fleets, as ships met their deaths at the hands of their enemies. The two fleets came closer and closer to each other, but the Peacekeeper fleet failed to maintain cohesion due to the snapping and stinging they were taking by Ivanova's destroyers and White Stars.   
  
When the main fleet of ISA allied ships finally did get in close, they engaged a fleet of Peacekeeper ships that were breaking and moving in all directions. This was the advantage that Ivanova and her fleet commanders had been hoping for, and they engaged the confused Peacekeeper enemy with the fullest fury they could muster.  
  
Ivanova's forces had been taking a beating for two months now. The men and women of all the races of her fleet remember the days of uncertainty, of waiting for the Peacekeeper hit and run attacks to occur. They remembered watching their comrades die as the Peacekeepers swooped in and destroyed as many ships as they could, before turning and darting away again, leaving them to pick up the pieces. Now, the Humans, Minbari, Centauri, Narn, and the members of the many races that served in the Rangers all took this as an opportunity for revenge against their tormentors.  
  
The Peacekeepers blasted away at their advancing enemy, destroying ship after ship after ship in the vain hopes of stopping the ISA allied fleet's advance. But, as the Peacekeepers watched their enemies ships fall under their frag cannons one after the other, it seemed to them that their enemies didn't care about the losses they were taking. These aliens and the traitors who fought on their side on the Krandolia just kept right on coming, and began to exact a price from the Peacekeepers in blood and destruction.  
  
The mighty command carriers and Vigilantes of the Peacekeeper fleet fell under the guns of Ivanova's force of Human, Minbari, Centauri, Narn, ISA, and Sebacean warships, despite the best efforts of the Peacekeepers to stop them. Ivanova, standing on the bridge of the Excalibur, watched the tactical displays that showed her forces enduring the pounding from the enemy's guns, and slowly destroying the enemy force.   
  
John Crichton stood beside her, and also kept a close eye on the tactical display. As he watched, John saw a group of four Peacekeeper carriers on the enemy's right flank begin to turn away from the battle. He pointed it out to Ivanova, who commented that they were probably retreating. She decided to let them go and concentrate on the enemy ships that still opposed them.   
  
But Crichton kept his eye on those ships, because they seemed to be retreating on a weird trajectory. Their line of retreat took them past the left flank of the ISA fleet on a wide trajectory. He thought that an odd line of retreat, and began to think about what else those Peacekeepers might be up to besides turning tail and running. Crichton considered that odd in itself, because Peacekeepers rarely retreated unless their situation was completely hopeless. Although the ISA fleet was winning, it had not reached the point of hopelessness for the Peacekeepers yet. Crichton had a feeling that something was wrong, and his feelings were being confirmed when he saw those four ships start to make a sharp turn towards the fleet.  
  
"Susan!" yelled Crichton. "We're about to be flanked! On the left! Those four enemy ships!"  
  
Ivanova focused her attention back on the tactical display, and saw what Crichton saw. "Oh, shit!" she said, activating her comms. "Destroyers Camelot and Defiance, White Stars four, six, and eight, follow us to the left flank. NOW!"  
  
Three of her Victory class destroyers and three White Stars swiftly turned to intercept the four carriers moving on their flank. The Narn warships on the left saw the Peacekeepers coming, and turned to meet them. But the Peacekeepers opened fire before the Narn could get into position. The Narn cruisers took a heavy beating from the four carriers, and began to fall from the enemy's fire when Ivanova arrived on the scene with her ships.  
  
"Get the enemy's screens down!" yelled Ivanova into her comm. "Then, we'll take them out with the main guns."  
  
Ivanova's ships closed to point blank range with the four carriers, and the two sides exchanged heavy fire. It became a pissing match to see which side could bring down the other side's screens down first, thus leaving the enemy open to destruction. One of the White Stars was destroyed as the enemy's frag cannons punished the screens on Ivanova's ships.   
  
"Keep firing! Keep firing! Pour it on!" yelled Ivanova, as they closed to within spitting distance of the enemy ships. As they continued firing, the screens on the Excalibur collapsed, and Ivanova's command ship was left vulnerable.  
  
The command carriers saw the weakness, and took advantage of it. Two of the enemy ships concentrated their fire on the Excalibur. Much of the fire was absorbed by the Vorlon adaptable hull design the ship was equipped with, but the hull began to take a beating none the less.  
  
An explosion ripped through a console on the bridge, knocking one of the Rangers unconscious. Ivanova went to check on him, when another explosion rocked the bridge. This one sent a support beam from the ceiling of the bridge falling down, and it came down right on Ivanova's position.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" yelled Crichton, but it was too late. The beam struck Ivanova, and sent her falling to the floor. Crichton and several of the Rangers moved to get the beam off of her. John told all but one of them to get back to their stations.  
  
The Excalibur might have been doomed at that point, but providence intervened in the form of the Narn warships moving up to help Ivanova's ships. They rendered cover to the Excalibur, while it veered off to lick its wounds.  
  
On the bridge of the Excalibur, Crichton and one of the Rangers managed to get the beam off of Ivanova. She looked up and saw Crichton kneeling over her, checking her over and yelling for medics to come and render aid. That was the last thing Ivanova remembered as she passed into unconsciousness.  
  
************************************  
Chapter 13: Passing the Sword  
  
*  
Five White Stars entered the Latrios system, and moved the join the growing ISA allied fleet forming there. On board those five White Stars were General Robert McGregor and the surviving members of his raider squadron. After almost two weeks, they had finally managed to escape from Peacekeeper territory. Once they made it into ISA controlled space, McGregor contacted the fleet to inform them they had escaped. That was when he found out what happened at the Battle of Latrios.  
  
The ISA allied fleet under Ivanova's command had won the battle. They had managed to destroy all but two of the enemy ships which were able to escape. The Latrios system was now in ISA hands. However, it had been a costly engagement. Of the 104 ships Ivanova went in with, twenty-eight had been destroyed and a dozen more were seriously damaged. To top it off, Entilza Ivanova was seriously wounded in the engagement, and was now laid up with a concussion. McGregor was told to report to Ivanova, who was laid up on a Minbari cruiser that was being used as a medical ship.   
  
Since the battle, the fleet had been reinforced from several different sources. The ISA had sent 75 more ships, which included ships from the ISA's fleet of White Stars and Victory class destroyers, Earth Force destroyers and cruisers, Minbari war cruisers, Centauri warships, Narn heavy cruisers, and even a few ships from the League of Non-Aligned worlds, at least the one's that could mobilize any ships for such a long range expedition. Finally, the ISA fleet was joined by allies from this area of the galaxy. The Luxans came through with thirty assault piercer warships, and the Illonics sent twenty warships to join the cause.   
  
An unexpected source of reinforcement came from the ranks of the Peacekeeper fleet. A command carrier and two Vigilantes defected over to the allied side. They entered the Latrios system, and almost came under attack until they signaled that they wished to speak to Fleet Captain Atrios. It turns out that the crews of those ships had heard about Atrios, and the fact that she was fighting on the ISA's side. They had been waiting for monens to see what her ship and crew would do. When Atrios decided to join forces with the ISA, these crews who had been inspired by her defection decided to follow her lead. The crew of the command carrier actually mutinied and killed their Captain and most the ship's senior most officers. Atrios sent her second, Lt. Meltra, to command their leaderless crew.   
  
All told, the allied fleet now consisted of over two hundred ships, and more were on the way. The coup on Hyneria had succeeded, and with the help of the Rangers, Rygel XVI was returned to his throne. The cousin who had deposed Rygel had ruled the Hynerian subjects with an iron fist, and they were grateful to be rid of him. As promised, the restored sovereign of the Hynerian Empire has declared war on the Peacekeepers and is sending a fleet of twenty ships from the Hynerian Navy to join the fleet. He also made contact with the Dominion of Trall, who also agreed to join the fight to lift the restraints the Peacekeepers held on commerce and to open new trade ties with their ISA allies. They were also sending twenty ships, matching the commitment of the Hynerians. The Hynerian and Trallan ships would arrive in another week. This will bring the total number of ships up to nearly 250 ships.   
  
When the five White Stars that launched the McGregor raid arrived at the fleet, the General traveled in a shuttle to the Minbari ship that was going to head to the Royal Colonies with their casualties. Ivanova had wanted to see McGregor about something as soon as she had heard the General was back. Traveling with McGregor was Yalon Marst-Taylor, the widow of Lt. Commander Joe Taylor.   
  
After the shuttle landed in the landing bay of the Minbari ship, McGregor and Yalon disembarked from the shuttle. A Minbari officer greeted McGregor, and told him that he would take him to Ivanova. Before they left, McGregor turned to Yalon.  
  
"Yalon," said McGregor. "This ship is going back to the Royal Colonies. You can board a ship bound for Earth at the transfer point. When you get to Earth, my wife, Jenavia, will meet you. She'll make sure you're taken care of."  
  
"I feel...bad," she said. "Leaving the fight before its done."  
  
"You've done your part, Yalon," said McGregor. "And you've lost your husband to the service of the cause. That's more than anyone can ask. Besides, its not just yourself you have to worry about now."  
  
"I know," she said. "I still can't believe I'm pregnant. Joe would have been...so proud."  
  
McGregor gave Yalon a fatherly hug. "Goodbye, child," he said. "Good luck to both of you."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Yalon.  
  
McGregor followed the Minbari officer out of the landing bay and through the corridors of the ship. They came to the infirmary, where they found many wounded officers and crewman from the different ships of the fleet. When they saw McGregor, they began to applaud as best they could in their injured conditions. Robert walked through the room, and said hello to several of the wounded, before moving on to the private room where Ivanova was recovering.  
  
Robert was startled to see Ivanova's condition when he entered. She had a large bandage wrapped around her head, the result of her concussion. Her left arm was broken, and was set in a caste. When she saw McGregor, she smiled as best she could in her condition.  
  
"Well, well," she said. "If it isn't the conquering hero returning."  
  
"Hello Susan," said McGregor, as he came over and shook Ivanova's outstretched hand. "I hear you've been doing some conquering of your own. Looks like someone kicked the shit out of you in the process, but your alive. That's what's important. How's the Excalibur?"  
  
"Auto-repair systems have got her almost back to fighting strength," said Ivanova. "Captain John Crichton is in command of her now."  
  
"John's in command, huh," said McGregor. "How's he taking that?"  
  
"In stride," said Ivanova. "Its an opportunity for him to feel like he's playing a bigger part in all this. Aeryn's still on the Krandolia with her unit. You'll be briefed on that when you take over."  
  
"Take...over," said McGregor. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I want you to command the fleet," said Ivanova. "Take my place."  
  
"I thought Admiral Lakhat was in command," commented McGregor.  
  
"Temporary command," said Ivanova. "I've spoken to him, and all of the other fleet commanders. They all agreed to follow your command. Even the Peacekeepers who have defected, even though your not exactly their favorite person. You're the senior officer in the fleet, and you are the one all of the races will follow. The ISA races know you and respect you. The Luxans, Illonics, Hynerians, and Trallians know about the McGregor Raid. That's what got them to sign on to begin with. They'll follow you. Atrios has convinced her cadre of defectors to follow you as well. Will you do it?"  
  
"Well," said McGregor. "How can I turn down the request of such a lovely lady?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Ivanova chuckled. "Don't make me laugh, please," she said. "It hurts."  
  
"Alright," said McGregor. "Sorry. I guess I'll make my flag ship the Excalibur. If that's okay."  
  
"I already spoke to Crichton," she said. "He'd be proud to be your flag Captain. I almost thought you might choose the Indefatigable, though. Why didn't you?"  
  
"Hancock has the Indy," said McGregor. "He's done well commanding her, and heading covert ops. He deserves to command without the old man around for once. Besides, the Excalibur has been the flag ship since the invasion began. It will signal continuity."  
  
"Good luck, Robert," said Ivanova. "I'm glad that...I'm glad that its you taking my place. I know the fleet's in good hands."  
  
**  
Admiral Scorpius entered into the private offices of Admiral Jol in the new High Command headquarters on the northernmost continent of Sebacea. As he entered the room, he could hear Jol laughing and yelling at someone.  
  
Scorpius was greeted by the sight of Jol in the process of having fun with his new slave, Karsten Polise. Polise was crawling around on the floor naked, as Jol walked behind her striking her with a cane.  
  
"Come on, bitch!" Jol yelled at Polise in between striking Polise on the but with his cane. "You can crawl faster than that! COME ON! SQUEAL LIKE AN ANIMAL!"  
  
Scorpius watched the display unfold for several moments, as Jol continued to whack Polise with his cane, chasing her around the room as she crawled. He finally made a noise to indicate to Jol that he was there.  
  
"Oh, Scorpius," said Jol. "I won't be but a few moments."  
  
Jol then walked over in front of Polise. She was on her hands and knees in front of Jol, her face and body bloodied and bruised from various forms of torture. "Now, slave," said Jol. "I assume you are hungry and thirsty. Are you?"  
  
"You know I am," said Polise defiantly.   
  
Jol snapped his fingers and a guard placed a tray on the floor near Polise. It contained food and water in bowls. "Now, slave," said Jol. "I will let you eat and drink, if you do one thing. Lick the toe of my boot. I want them to SHINE!"  
  
Polise stared defiantly at Jol. She had done some humiliating things to survive, feeling that while there was life, there was still hope. But she was not going to lick this monster's boot.  
  
"Slave," said Jol, sounding irritated. "If you do not lick my boot, I will break your jaw, and let you starve to death. Which will it be?"  
  
Finally, Polise gave in. She leaned in and began to lick Jol's boot. He laughed as her tongue lapped at the toe of his shoe. "You see, Scorpius!" yelled Jol. "My little animal begging for her supper!" He began to laugh maniacally.  
  
"Sir," said Scorpius. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but this is important."  
  
"Of course, Scorpius," said Jol. "It is I who should apologize for keeping you waiting over this piece of dren on the floor. Slave!" he yelled to Polise. "You may eat now, like you are supposed to."  
  
Polise crawled over to the tray of food and water, and leaned over it. She ate it like a dog would eat food from a bowl on the floor, knowing the painful penalties if she did not.  
  
"Now, Scorpius," said Jol, as he went towards his desk. He picked up a piece of fruit from a bowl, and began to peel its skin off as he sat down. "Tell me what has brought you to see me."  
  
"I have just received a report from the front lines, sir," said Scorpius. He paused momentarily, seeing Jol toss the skin of the fruit he was eating at Polise, who was still eating her food. "Apparently, since our loss at Latrios, some of our ships have begun defecting over to the enemy's side."  
  
"WHAT!?" asked Jol in an enraged tone. He stood up from his desk and came closer to Scorpius. "HOW MANY?"  
  
"At least one carrier and two Vigilantes," said Scorpius. "There are rumors that others ships may follow."  
  
Polise, lapping at her dish of water, inwardly smiled as she heard about Jol's command breaking down. Jol was furious with what he heard.  
  
"Why would they defect?" asked Jol. "WHY?!"  
  
"They are apparently inspired by Fleet Captain Atrios' actions," said Scorpius. "Her ship and crew now fight on the ISA's side."  
  
"Atrios, Atrios," said Jol. "One Fleet Captain inspires this much loyalty. RIDICULOUS! There must be more to it! There must be others working to help these traitors in their defections!" He was quiet for a moment, then turned his eyes over to Polise.   
  
Jol ran over to Polise, and yanked up her head by her long, blonde hair. "YOU!" he screamed into her ear. "YOU! It must be you! You must have been plotting for this to happen all along! She is the key! I bet she had planned to kill me, then invite the ISA forces to Sebacea as her allies! SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING!" He turned back to Scorpius.  
  
"Sir, I don't think..." began Scorpius.  
  
"Scorpius," said Jol. "Have an aurora chair prepared for my little slave here! I want you to supervise the interrogation yourself! Drain her brain of all knowledge if you have to, but find out who she is working with to stage these defections!"  
  
"You can't," said Polise from behind Jol. She was kneeling now on the floor. "No Admiral has ever been subjected to interrogation by aurora chair!"  
  
Jol backhanded Polise across the face. "YOU are no longer an Admiral," said Jol. "You are a slave! I will do with you as I wish!" He turned his attention back to Scorpius. "CARRY OUT MY ORDERS!"  
  
"As you command, sir," said Scorpius. "I'll have a chair prepared for her. Guards, take her to the interrogation chambers!"  
  
Two guards came over and grabbed Polise by her bare arms. They dragged her to her feet, and led her out of the room. As they took her through the corridors of the base, other Peacekeepers watched as a former member of the High Command council was taken naked towards the interrogation chambers. One of the guards, as they approached the door that led to the chambers, whispered in Polise's ear.  
  
"Admiral," he said. "Be strong. Endure. You are not alone."  
  
***  
Generals McGregor and Hancock, Captain John Crichton, and LtJG. Jack Crichton stood in the hangar deck of the Excalibur, as a Peacekeeper built Marauder to come in for a landing. Not long after the Marauder touched down, Fleet Captain Jani Atrios stepped out of the Marauder and approached the group of Humans waiting for them.  
  
Aeryn broke with her usual sense of military protocol, and ran up to her son and took him in his arms. She wrapped herself around Jack in a tearful embrace, feeling the relief of holding her son once again. Aeryn pulled back and looked her son in the face, giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"My son," she said. "Thank whatever god or gods that exist that you came back to me."  
  
"Its good to see you, Mom," he said. "I missed you."  
  
"Hey," said John, walking over to the pair of them. "No kiss and hug for your husband?"  
  
Aeryn stepped over to John, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Of course I have a kiss and hug for you, handsome," she said. They leaned in and exchanged a passionate kiss, and for several moments, ignored the rest of the people around them.  
  
McGregor made a coughing noise, which brought the couple out of their revelry. He, Hancock, Atrios, and Jack were all laughing quietly.   
  
"Can we get you two a room?" asked Atrios jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good to me," said John. Aeryn hit him on the shoulder playfully. "Hey, now wait a minute," said John. "Hitting the Captain on the landing bay deck of his own ship. Don't make me confine you to my quarters, Captain Crichton."  
  
"Go ahead and confine me," said Aeryn. "If you confine yourself in with me." They smiled at each other, and Aeryn looked deeply into John's eyes. "I'm so proud of you, John. You are the Captain of this ship."  
  
"Thanks, baby," said John.   
  
Aeryn then walked over to Jack. "And you," said Aeryn. "Robert sent me a report about your performance in the raid. I am so proud of my son's conduct under harsh conditions. You have grown into a strong man and a great soldier."  
  
"Thank you, Mother," said Jack. "Coming from you, that means a lot."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," said Atrios, turning to McGregor and Hancock. "But there was something I needed to speak to General McGregor and Jim about."  
  
"What is it?" asked Hancock.  
  
"I've been in contact with the resistance," said Atrios. "Resistance members on Sebacea say that apparently Admiral Karsten Polise of the High Command council has been arrested by council leader Jol on charges of treason."  
  
"Why?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"She tried to have Jol assassinated," said Atrios. "Admiral Jol is a fool, and a madmen. With him in charge, the Peacekeepers' war effort will be severely handicapped."  
  
"How was she discovered?" asked McGregor.  
  
"Scorpius," said Atrios. "Polise tried to make an alliance with Scorpius, and he turned on her. In exchanged for siding with Jol, the council leader has made Scorpius his second on the council."  
  
"Leave it to Scorpy to not be trusted," said John. "He probably thinks he can manipulate this Jol guy, and someday take over the show."  
  
"That would make sense," said Hancock. "So, has Polise been scheduled for execution?"  
  
"No," replied Atrios. "We have members of the resistance in High Command who say that...Jol is keeping Polise as a slave, a play thing. He is torturing her. Jol has also ordered Polise be interrogated by aurora chair, thinking she is connected to the resistance."  
  
"Poor woman," said John in a sympathetic voice. "I know exactly what she's going through. Isn't there...isn't there some way the resistance can help her?"  
  
"That's the other thing I wanted to tell you," said Atrios. "Polise is a good officer, and I...I've always respected her. I can't stand to hear of her being tortured, so I...I took some initiative. I've ordered the resistance to try and get Polise out, and get her to our lines."  
  
"Jani," began Hancock. "Do you think...do you think that she might come over to our side?"  
  
"I don't know," said Atrios. "But if she does, so will many of the fleet officers. Many of the Peacekeeper cadre officers don't like Jol, and respect Polise. Now, she is a die hard Peacekeeper, so it might be all for not if we get her out."  
  
"Its worth the chance," said McGregor. "If we can get more Peacekeeper ships to cross over to our side, we might shorten this damn war and saved thousands of lives." He turned to Hancock. "Jim, you're in charge of covert ops. Any assistance we can give to getting Polise out, give it."  
  
"Aye, sir," replied Hancock.  
  
****  
Karsten Polise screamed in agony as the aurora chair ripped into her mind, and into her memories. On the screen in front of her, images from her days as a young child to the most recent days of torture and degradation at Jol's hands passed before her eyes. Her body writhed in pain under the restraints.  
  
Meanwhile, Scorpius stared at the screen on the aurora chair in boredom. "This is a useless waist of my valuable time," thought Scorpius between Polise's screams. "She knows nothing about the resistance or these defections. She tried to kill Jol because she was a loyal Peacekeeper, not because she sympathized with our enemies. That fool Jol has me waisting my time on his deluded since of reality. Hah. When the time is right, I will deal with Jol. And I will never have to bother with fools like him serving over me again."  
  
"Sir," said the technician running the aurora chair. "We've scanned her memory three times. There is still nothing which would connect her in any way to the defections."  
  
"As I thought," said Scorpius in an irritated tone. He walked over to Polise, who was now breathing heavily in weakness and exhaustion from her time in the chair. She looked up at Scorpius with defiance still written in her eyes.  
  
"I will kill you someday, Scorpius," said Polise. "Make no mistake. Someday, you will feel my blade at your wretched throat!"  
  
"I doubt our 'distinguished' leader will give you the chance," said Scorpius. "You will die eventually, when it suits him. Now, I must go and see the Admiral, and give him my report on what I have found in your brain. Nothing, of course."  
  
*****  
"Sir," said Captain John Crichton to General McGregor. "All fleet commanders report ready to depart."  
  
They were on the bridge of the Excalibur, the flag ship of the massive fleet now sprawled across the space on the outskirts of the Latrios system. It has been a week since McGregor had taken command of the fleet. With the arrival of the Hynerian and Trallan warships, the fleet was now all together and ready to depart on the final campaign to rid the galaxy of the Peacekeepers.  
  
McGregor sat in his command chair, and looked upon the mass of ships from so many alien races, all brought here in common cause against a common foe. The General had commanded many fleets in his time, but never one like this. He felt proud and nervous all at the same time, hoping that his experience and ability would be enough to lead this fleet to victory.  
  
"Alright," said McGregor. "Signal all ships to proceed on course."  
  
"Aye, sir," replied Crichton.   
  
Captain Crichton got on the comm channels, relaying General McGregor's orders to the fleet commanders, who would then relay it to their squadron commanders, who would in turn relay it to their ship's Captains. All on the one order, passed down the chain of command, the massive allied fleet started forward into destiny and into the fire of the battles that were to come.  
  
End of Part One. 


	2. Part Two of the Glorious Cause

The Glorious Cause, Part Two:  
  
************************************  
Chapter 14: Calm Before the Storm  
  
*  
Admiral Scorpius of the Peacekeeper High Command council read over the reports that were coming in from the front. The ISA fleet, now with the support of the Luxans, Illonics, Hynerians, and Trallans, was pressing forward into the inner region of Peacekeeper controlled territory. The Peacekeeper armada was holding strong, but was slowly being forced back by the enemy. It would only be a matter of time before drastic action needs to be taken.  
  
Captain Braca walked into Scorpius' office. "Sir," said Braca.  
  
"Yes, Captain," replied Scorpius.  
  
"Admiral Jol requests that you come to see him, sir," said Braca. "He said it was urgent."  
  
"Very well," said Scorpius. He got up from his desk, picking up the latest reports in case Jol wanted to go over them.   
  
Scorpius walked through the corridors of the recently established High Command headquarters to Jol's office. When he got there, Scorpius was ushered into the office by an aid.  
  
"Scorpius," said Jol, as the Scarren/Sebacean half-breed stepped into the office. "I've just received some disturbing news."  
  
"What is it, sir?" asked Scorpius.  
  
"I received a report from the Special Directorate," said Jol. "Apparently, there has been a change in command over the ISA's fleet. According to what they've been able to gather from their sources, General Robert McGregor is now in command of the fleet."  
  
"McGregor," said Scorpius with curiosity. "Interesting. He is a skilled officer, I know. I have faced him in combat during the invasion of the Earth Alliance."  
  
"The Sword of Drathnor," said Jol with a slight tinge of nervousness. "He is their most dangerous officer. If given the chance, McGregor will bring his fleet down upon us just like he brought that raid down upon High Command headquarters. Unless we act first."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Scorpius. He didn't like the sound of what was coming.  
  
"Its time to decide this war, Scorpius," said Jol. "Its time for bold action. Otherwise, McGregor will continue to close the noose around us. We must draw their fleet into one battle, with one battle we destroy this invasion. I have issued orders for 100 command carriers and 50 Vigilantes to assemble and intercept McGregor's fleet at Delcrion system."  
  
"Sir," said Scorpius. "That is most rash. We must not. Admiral Mattoc's original strategy was the correct one. We should return to attacking their fleet in small strikes, and slowly wear down their forces. Some of their allies will not stay with them for too long."  
  
"No, Scorpius," said Jol. "Mattoc is dead. I am in command, and I say we stop them with one stroke. A massive assault."  
  
"Sir, that's too great a risk," said Scorpius. "We have a much better chance of winning a war of attrition."  
  
"NO!" yelled Jol. "My decision is final! We strike them at Delvion. We will wipe out their fleet, destroy McGregor before he destroys us! Now, I want you to command the fleet personally."  
  
"Me," said Scorpius in shock.  
  
"Yes," said Jol. "Although your invasion of the Earth Alliance ultimately failed, you did win several significant battles against them. Name another Peacekeeper fleet commander that hasn't. I want you to command the fleet."  
  
"But, sir..." began Scorpius.  
  
"Why do you hesitate?" asked Jol. "It would seem to me that the man who I put on the High Command council, the man who has promised me his loyal support, would want to serve me anyway possible. Or are you afraid?"  
  
"No, sir," said Scorpius with growing anger. "But if this move were to FAIL..."  
  
"Then YOU must make sure it DOES NOT FAIL!" yelled Jol. "NOW! Carry out my orders!"  
  
"Yes...sir," said Scorpius with an angry sneer. He turned around and stormed out of Jol's office. The angered half-breed stormed down the corridors with a murderous look on his face, causing the officers who saw him along the way to quickly step aside.  
  
**  
Karsten Polise, former member of the High Command council, and current slave of Admiral Jol, lay in her cell recovering from her latest bout of torture at her abuser's hands. She knew it was rather late at night judging by the time it was when she was brought back to her cell. Other than that, she wouldn't have known from the pitch darkness of her cell whether it was night or day outside.  
  
Jol's cruelty had increased after Scorpius was unsuccessful in linking Polise to the resistance using the Aurora Chair. When Polise was brought back before Jol, he ordered the guards to leave the two of them alone. As ordered, they dropped the emotionally and physically drained Polise on the floor, and left her alone with Jol. She was too weak to resist what happened next.  
  
Despite the fact that the Aurora Chair found no evidence of Polise having anything to do with the resistance or defecting Peacekeeper ships, Jol still thought she was the orchestrator of the whole thing. In his deranged mind, Polise was the enemy he could get at, and the one that he decided to take out his frustrations on.  
  
Jol grabbed Polise by the hair, and dragged her over to a bench. He threw Polise on it, and began to ask her questions about the resistance, for which she of course had no answers. Whenever she answered him with the truthful statement of her ignorance about the resistance, Jol would punch her brutally in the stomach. Eventually, after questioning her for who knows how long, he began to beat her without even questioning her anymore.  
  
When he stopped beating Polise, she has bruises over much of her upper body and her face was bloodied. Polise could barely see Jol standing over her out of eyes that were soaked with blood, sweat, and tears. She could not see the mad look in his eyes, like an animal ready to slash her to pieces.   
  
Without a word spoken between them, Polise watched as Jol reached down and ripped open the fasteners of his pants. Her beaten form could barely register the sensation of Jol climbing on top of her, and could feel barely anything at all as Jol raped her. She knew it was happening because she could barely see and hear what Jol was doing, but she felt nothing from the senses of her body that were dulled by pain, and could do nothing to resist him.  
  
When Jol was finished, his madness was apparently satisfied, because he called his guards in to carry Polise back to her cells. The guards dragged her limp form back to her cell, and dropped her there. Polise lay in the same spot where she was left by the guards arns ago, and did nothing but shed quiet tears that fell to the floor from her face.  
  
She heard the sound of someone opening the door. Polise could only come to the conclusion that Jol had ordered the guards to bring her back for more yet more torture. As the door opened, Polise wished for nothing but death to relieve her from the pain.  
  
Two Peacekeepers came into the room. One wore the uniform of a Marauder commando, his dark helmet covering his features. The other was a woman, a technician, carrying a large bag. She bent down close to Polise and whispered to her.  
  
"Admiral Polise," she said. Polise registered the slight sensation of being injected with something. "I've given you a stimulant," said the technician. "It should give you enough strength in a few microts so we can get you out of here."  
  
"Get me..." began Polise. "Get me out of...here."  
  
"Yes," said the guard standing behind the technician. He took off his helmet, and revealed his face. "I was the one who whispered to you the other day. I told you that you were not alone."  
  
"I remember," said Polise. "Where...how?"  
  
"We're going to slip you quietly off of a base and into a Marauder," said the technician. "Hopefully, no one will know you are gone until tomorrow. By then, we should be well out of the Sebacean system. We have doctored orders to proceed to Restria system."  
  
"Who are...you?" asked Polise.  
  
"We're with the resistance," said the man. "Fleet Captain Atrios sends her regards."  
  
"You're...taking a great risk, why?" asked Polise.  
  
"We knew of what you tried to do to Jol," said the technician. "And what Jol has been doing to you. When Atrios heard, she and General McGregor both authorized us to retrieve you and get you out. Now, we've brought you a Marauder commando uniform and helmet. Are you strong enough to put them on?"  
  
"Absolutely," said Polise. With renewed strength granted by the combination of stimulant injection and the hope of ending this nightmare, she got up off of the floor, and put on the uniform. It felt so good to wear clothing again, to feel like a person again.  
  
With uniform and helmet on, Polise walked with her two rescuers out of the cell. As they walked down the corridors, Polise noticed several guards were not at their usual postings, and figured her two rescuers were responsible. They walked towards the base's hangar complex, the few people up and about taking little notice of a tech and a couple of commando's.   
  
When they got to the hangar, the technician parted company. "I have to go," said the tech. "Ranar here will take you from here. Its been an honor, Admiral Polise."  
  
"Thank you," said Polise. "For everything."   
  
The tech smiled, then turned and walked back down the corridor. Polise turned to Ranar, and gave him a nod. He returned it, and they stepped into the hangar. They approached the duty officer, and Ranar handed him orders that cleared them to take one of the Marauders. The officer saw no problems with the orders, and gave them clearance to leave.  
  
Ranar and Polise stepped into the Marauder, and sealed the hatch. They got behind the controls to the craft, and fired up its engines. Within a few moments, they were darting out of the hangar and gaining altitude. They achieved orbit in a matter of minutes, and set off across space, leaving Sebacea far behind them.  
  
***  
"Its strange, sir," said General Hancock to General McGregor, as they examined a holographic display in the bridge conference room of the Excalibur. "In the past few days, it seems that the Peacekeepers have been offering less and less resistance to our advance."  
  
"How can you account for it?" asked McGregor.  
  
"I'm not sure, sir," said Hancock. "Only thing we can gather is that they are calling in a lot of their fleet ships for something big. But what it is, I don't know."  
  
"It looks like the Peacekeepers have changed tactics," said McGregor. "Their going away from the hit and run, wear us down strategy to something else. Now, we have to just figure out what. But, I don't like the looks of what I'm seeing. I think the Peacekeepers have something cooked up for us, and they are going to throw it at us soon. And its going to hurt."  
  
"Sir," said Hancock. "I recommend we put all ships and instillations between here and the Royal Colonies on alert."  
  
"Agreed," said McGregor. "Also, tell our allies' governments to be on their guard against a possible move against them. Just to be on the safe side. I'm going to have my fleet commanders extend forward patrols. If we run into something, I want to know about it long in advance."  
  
"Aye, sir," replied Hancock.  
  
"It might be a good idea to speak to Fleet Captain Atrios," said McGregor. "Get her input on this."  
  
"I'm having dinner with her aboard the Krandolia tonight," said Hancock. "I'll bring it up then."  
  
McGregor looked at Hancock with a smile. "Uh, huh," said McGregor. "Jim, is there something I should know?"  
  
"Nothing at all, sir," said Hancock. "Oh, by the way, Atrios got word from the resistance that they were able to get Polise out. Atrios wants to send Aeryn's unit to meet Polise, and get her to the fleet. She wants to send them on one of the Vigilantes that defected to our side. They could slip into Peacekeeper territory, pick them up, and slip out again."  
  
"Very well," said McGregor. "Permission granted. Tell Aeryn to get back safely, otherwise my flag ship Captain wouldn't be too happy."  
  
"I will, sir," said Hancock. "Now, if you will excuse me, sir. I have to get ready for dinner."   
  
"I do, too," said McGregor. "I'm dining aboard the Hynerian flag ship tonight."  
  
"Another flag dinner," said Hancock. "First it was the Luxans, then the Illonics, now the Hynerians."  
  
"Making the rounds, General," said McGregor. "I want to get to know our allies, and get a chance to see what their tech looks like. I like to know who and what I'm working with."  
  
"Well, hope you have a good evening, sir," said Hancock.  
  
"You, too," said McGregor with a knowing tone. Hancock left the conference room, just as Captain John Crichton stepped into the room.  
  
"Sir," said Crichton. "Your shuttle will be ready to go at 16:00 hours."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said McGregor. "Anything I need to know about Hynerian dining customs, John?"  
  
"Don't expect any table manners," said Crichton. They both exchanged a chuckle. "Is Hancock going with you?"  
  
"No," said McGregor. "He is having dinner with Fleet Captain Atrios tonight."  
  
"Oh," said Crichton with a smile. "That's, what, the third time..."  
  
"Fourth, I think," said McGregor. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yep," said Crichton. "You notice how they call each other Jim and Jani."  
  
"Oh, I noticed," said McGregor. "If there is something going on, I'm glad. Jim hasn't been in a relationship since he and his wife got divorced a few years ago. Well, I need to go get ready for dinner, Captain. If you'll excuse me."  
  
***  
"Are you sure, Braca?" asked Scorpius.  
  
"Positive, sir," Braca replied. "Jol was enraged over Polise's escape. He has gone completely paranoid, thinks Polise is leading the resistance and is going to have her people avenge her mistreatment at Jol's hands. So Jol has doubled the guard around him, and hand picked those who are loyal to him personally. No one gets near him without being searched, and only if they have been cleared by Jol personally in advance. Jol has huddled in his office and personal chambers."  
  
"So we can't get to him," said Scorpius.  
  
"No, sir," said Braca. "Not before we have to leave for the fleet."  
  
"FRELL!" said Scorpius with anger. "I was hoping we could remove Jol before we had to fight this insane battle with the enemy fleet. We could have prevented this gamble, and gone back to a more sane strategy."  
  
"Could this strategy still work, sir?" asked Braca. "Engaging the enemy fleet head on like this."  
  
"We shall have to make it work," said Scorpius. "Frell, Polise's escape couldn't have come at a less opportune time. We could have gotten rid of that fool, but now must play out this gamble."  
  
****  
"So," said Jani Atrios to James Hancock. "How's the water?"  
  
Hancock was sitting in the bath tub in the center of Fleet Captain Atrios' private Chambers on the Krandolia. After he and Atrios had eaten dinner, they decided to relax in the tub together for a while before Hancock had to get back to the Indefatigable.  
  
"The water's fine," said Hancock. "When are you coming in?"  
  
"Right now," said Atrios, stepping up to the edge of the tub. She removed her black robe, and tossed it to the floor, leaving her naked before Hancock's admiring eyes. Atrios climbed into the tub, and lay on top of Hancock in the warm water as he took her into his arms.  
  
Atrios and Hancock had been lovers for a couple of weekens. Ever since they had met, they had sensed a connection between them, and that connection developed into a working partnership. From there, it grew into a friendship, and then finally grew into a romantic relationship.   
  
They kissed passionately, enjoying the warmth of the water and the warmth of each other. "I must say," said Hancock. "I see some comforts are granted Peacekeeper Captains that are not granted to Earth Force senior officers. Wish I had a tub like this."  
  
"I'm glad you are...comfortable," she said, as she turned in Hancock's embrace, and leaned her back into his chest. He kissed her neck, as she settle back down into one spot.  
  
"So," said Atrios. "McGregor thinks that the enemy is going to send some kind of massive strike at us."  
  
"Yeah," replied Hancock. "He wants to be ready when they do."  
  
"I think he's right," said Atrios. "It sounds like something that Jol would do, opt for some massive strike."  
  
"This could be the calm before the storm," said Hancock.  
  
"So let's enjoy it while we can," replied Atrios. She turned around, and met Hancock's lips in a passionate kiss.   
  
************************************  
Chapter 15: Armageddon  
  
*  
A Marauder stood silent an inactive on the surface of a small planet in the Restria system. Although the planet was capable of supporting life, it had never been settled by colonists because it was almost entirely covered by glacial ice. In that Marauder, two Sebaceans waited for friends or enemies to find them.  
  
The two Sebaceans were Karsten Polise, and one of the people who rescued her, a man she knew only as Ranar. He didn't speak much, and she didn't press him for conversation due to the fact she was still recovering from the torture that the sadistic Admiral Jol had put her through. For most of the journey to Restria, Polise slept, letting her body recuperate. Ranar had little medical training, so all he could do was offer her food and water, in between flying the Marauder and avoiding Peacekeeper patrols.  
  
Now, the two of them waited. They had been there for two days, hoping that the unit dispatched from the allied fleet would find them before the Peacekeepers did. Ranar kept watch over the scanners on the Marauder while Polise recuperated. Finally, close to the end of their second day of waiting on the planet, a target appeared on the Marauder's scanners.  
  
"Admiral," said Ranar. "We're detecting a ship entering the atmosphere on a vector close to our position."  
  
"Can you identify?" asked Polise, as she got up and headed for the control panel.  
  
"Yes," said Ranar. "It's a Marauder."  
  
"Frell," said Polise. "The Peacekeepers have found us."  
  
"Not necessarily," said Ranar. "The unit sent to retrieve us is coming from Fleet Captain Atrios' ship. They may be using Peacekeeper craft. We'll know when we make contact."  
  
They watched their screen until the Marauder touched down nearby. Ranar and Polise retrieved weapons, and disembarked from their ship and took defensive positions. The two of them waited under cover for several minutes, until they saw a group of soldiers coming over a hill and towards the ship. They were led by a dark haired woman wearing a green uniform. The other members of the group wore either a similar uniform to the woman's or the uniform of a Marauder commando.  
  
When they got close, the dark haired woman shouted towards the Marauder. "THUNDER!" she yelled.  
  
"LIGHTNING!" yelled Ranar. That was the signal that they were from Atrios' ship. Ranar and Polise rose from their cover, and came out to meet their rescuers.  
  
"Admiral Karsten Polise?" asked the dark haired woman of Polise.  
  
"I am Polise," she replied.  
  
"Captain Aeryn Sun-Crichton, Earth Force, commanding the Blue Team," said Aeryn. "We come with the compliments of Fleet Captain Jani Atrios and General Robert McGregor, commander of the ISA allied fleet."  
  
"So," said Polise. "You are the infamous Aeryn Sun. I've read much about you in Peacekeeper data files. You are one of the most infamous traitors in our records."  
  
"Thank you," said Aeryn. "And its Aeryn-Sun Crichton."  
  
"Oh yes," said Polise. "You are married to the Human John Crichton. Look, Captain, I don't mean to be rude, but could we please get the frell off of this rock. I assume you are to bring me to the allied fleet."  
  
"Correct," said Aeryn.  
  
"For what purpose?" asked Polise.  
  
"Fleet Captain Atrios wanted to save you from that madman Jol," said Aeryn. "General McGregor would like to meet you. Beyond that, I am just to get you there. There is a Vigilante standing by in orbit. Shall we?"  
  
"Yes," said Polise.  
  
**  
Admiral Scorpius stood on the bridge of his flag carrier, watching through the forward viewscreens as his massive fleet pressed forward through space. They were just outside of the Delcrion system, the location where Admiral Jol told Scorpius to intercept the enemy fleet. Scorpius had been contemplating strategy ever since he arrived on board ship, taking into account every single battle he had ever fought with the Humans. He used his experience to formulate a plan of battle to defeat the enemy fleet and hopefully make this insane gamble Jol has made pay off.  
  
"Sir," said Captain Braca, pulling Scorpius out of his thoughts. "You wanted to be informed when the fleet had reached designated coordinates."  
  
"Yes, thank you, Captain," said Scorpius. "Issue the following orders to the squadron commanders. Have the command carriers form up in groups of five. Half of the carrier groups will hold a line of defense, the others half will maneuver around the left and right flanks of the enemy fleet. The Vigilantes are to divide up among the groups of command carriers. They're jobs are to swat away any ships that may try to break up our formations. That is how the enemy has been successful against us in fleet actions of the past, by breaking up our formations. The Vigilantes are charged with preventing that. Ultimately, we will surround the enemy fleet, and crush them between our formations of carriers. Make sure all commanders understand these orders perfectly. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Captain Braca.  
  
***  
"Captain Crichton," said General McGregor, as he stepped onto the bridge of the Excalibur. "You said it was urgent."  
  
"Yes, sir," replied John. "Forward elements have detected a large formation of enemy ships just outside of the Delcrion system. They're sending us information on their numbers and deployment now."  
  
Crichton activated a viewscreen on the bridge, that showed a tactical display of the enemy fleet. What appeared on the screen was a nightmare for McGregor and Crichton.   
  
"Mother of God," said Crichton. "That's the biggest damn thing I've ever seen."  
  
"That must be...sweet Jesus," said McGregor. "There must be at least 100 command carriers there, and a shit load of Vigilantes. Get me Fleet Captain Atrios on the comm. Now!"  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Crichton, as he had the communications officer open a channel to the Krandolia. "Channel open."  
  
"Atrios, this is McGregor. Are you seeing what I am?"  
  
"Yes, sir," she replied. "We're getting the tactical data now."  
  
"What do you make of that?" asked McGregor.  
  
"Quiet simply, sir," said Atrios. "That is perhaps 1/3 of the entire Peacekeeper fleet. It's the largest armada of Peacekeeper warships that has been assembled in a hundred cycles."  
  
"And we're headed right for it," said Crichton. "Looks like the Peacekeepers want an all or nothing showdown."  
  
" 'And I beheld,'" began McGregor, " 'when he had opened the sixth seal, and, lo, there was a great earthquake; and the sun became black as sackcloth, and the moon became as blood. For the great day of his wrath is come; and who shall be able to stand?'"  
  
"Sir?" asked Crichton.  
  
"Its from the Bible," replied McGregor. "Revelations. I feel like...like we've just arrived at the battle of Armageddon. And I am riding a pale horse." He was silent for a moment, mesmerized by the magnitude of what he knew was about to happen. "Captain, contact all fleet commanders."  
  
"Aye, sir," replied Crichton. After a few moments, a channel was open to all of the fleet commanders.  
  
"Attention all allied fleet commanders, this is General McGregor. We are about to engage a massive Peacekeeper fleet that has been sent to oppose us. We can not go around them, leaving this fleet between us and our lines of supply. We can not turn around and leave if we are to win this war, for this fleet will merely pursue us. We have to face the giant, and knock it down. The following are instructions for fleet deployment. The Sebacean, Hynerian, Trallan, Narn, and Centauri fleets will deploy in the center and press forward with frontal assault. All ships from the League of Non-Aligned Worlds will intersperse with these forces to provide them with extra cover and firepower. The Minbari and Earth Force fleets will proceed up the left flank of the attack, the Luxans and Illonics on the right flank. All ISA ships will proceed in a close quarter attack to try and break up their fleet formations. If the enemy attempts to move on our flanks, fleets assigned to each flank will have to intercept them. Remember to have all fighters monitor for correct friend or foe ID signals. If we can knock out this fleet, we can seriously cripple the enemy's ability to fight this war. If we loose, our ability to fight may be just as crippled if not more so. We have all come together to fight a common foe, and standing together, we will win this day. All ships, break and attack when in position."  
  
Ships on both sides began to launch fighters, raise their defense screens, and arm their weapons. The two armadas came closer and closer to each other on a head on collision course. The combined number of capital ships on both sides of the coming storm numbered close to four hundred. Now, added to the sight were an estimated 20,000 fighters of various types from various worlds. The fighters moved out in front of their main fleets, and seemed to outnumber the stars against the black void of space. As always, even the largest battles begin with on person firing the first shot. In this case, the first person to fire was a Luxan fighter pilot, but within a matter of seconds, almost every fighter on both sides opened fire.   
  
Small streams of fire filled the sky as the fighters from the two great fleets engaged each other in combat. Dotted among the lines of multi-colored fire were the bursts of exploding ships as ships fell under their enemies fire. The whole sight might have seemed like a beautiful fireworks display if its meaning did not spell the deaths of what would soon be thousands of brave pilots on both sides.  
  
And now the capital ships began to open fire. Peacekeeper frag cannons opening up on the allied ships, while various cannons and beam weapons from the allied fleet opened fire on the Peacekeepers. When the maelstrom of fire began, the darkness of space seemed to brighten as if someone turned on a light in a dark room. Pulses and beams of destructive energy filled space and it seemed impossible not to score a hit on an enemy's ship. Thick as rain, the fire of so many hundreds of ships streamed across the void and impacted on an enemy's defense screens.  
  
The Sebacean, Hynerian, Trallan, Narn, Centauri, and League ships pressed forward against the center of the Peacekeeper fleet, taking a large brunt of the firing coming from the Peacekeepers, but giving as good as they got. Earth and Minbari warships darted along the flank to attack the left side of the enemy fleet, Luxan and Illonic assault piercers doing the same on the right.   
  
Meanwhile, McGregor's ISA destroyers and White Stars closed into the middle of the Peacekeeper formations and used their superior maneuverability to fly among them. As in battles of the past, they tried to break up the Peacekeeper formations of command carriers to make them easier to destroy. Also as always, the carriers could not effectively target the ISA's vessels due to the close proximity of the other ships in their formations and the stealth technology used in the ISA ships. But this time, the Peacekeepers were ready for the ISA ships.  
  
In amongst the carriers were Vigilante warships which began to attack the incoming ISA ships as they flew in among the formations. They were smaller than the carriers and could maneuver in tighter places. As ISA White Stars and destroyers came in between the carriers, the Vigilantes opened fire with great effectiveness, forcing the ISA ships to break of their attacks.  
  
"Shit," said McGregor on board the Excalibur. "We can't get in between the carrier formations, not with those Vigilantes playing watch dog. We'll have to take them first before we can move on the carriers. McGregor to all White Stars and Victory destroyers, concentrate your attacks on the Vigilantes. Take them out."  
  
The White Stars and ISA destroyers came about and attacked again, this time focusing their attacks on the Vigilantes. Meanwhile, the carrier formations held true and began to pour in concentrated fire on the allied ships on the center line. At the same time, half of the carriers broke from the main line of Peacekeeper warships and proceeded to flank the allied fleet.  
  
On his command ship, the EAS Suleiman, General Abduhl Kemal watched as Peacekeeper command carriers moved to flank their fleet. He contacted Admiral Lakhat, the Minbari fleet commander, who along with the Earth Fleet was on the left flank.  
  
"Lakhat," said Kemal over the comm. "Do you see that?"  
  
"Yes," replied Lakhat. "We have to stop them at all cost."  
  
"Right," said Kemal. "We intercept and put our ships right in their path. They want to flank our fleet, they will have to get through us."  
  
The Minbari war cruisers and Earth Force destroyers turned on course to put them in the path of the Peacekeeper carriers moving up the allied fleet's left flank. They began to pour fire into the formation of Peacekeeper ships as they moved, and the Peacekeepers returned fire. Both formations of ships collided as the Peacekeepers tried to crash through the Minbari and Earth ships, and as the Humans and Minbari did their best to stop them.  
  
The Luxans and Illonics saw a similar formation of Peacekeeper ships move on the right flank of the allied fleet. They accelerated their ships to full speed and flew themselves into the Peacekeeper formation, engaging them at point blank range. The two sides entered into a pissing match as each side tried to pulverize the other.  
  
In the center, Fleet Captain Atrios and her two carriers and one Vigilantes were on the left, and were taking excessive fire from the Peacekeeper fleet. Atrios could only surmise that the Peacekeepers were especially anxious to destroy her ships because they were traitors to the Peacekeepers.   
  
"Fleet Captain," said a bridge officer. "Message from Lt. Meltra on the other carrier."  
  
"Receive," said Atrios.  
  
"Fleet Captain," said Meltra over the comm. "The Hynerians are falling back away from our ships in the line."  
  
"What?!" yelled Atrios. "I'll handle it. Get me a channel to the Hynerian flag ship." She knew they were pulling back because her ships were attracting so much fire. The Hynerians were next to them in the center line, and if they pulled away from her ships in the line, Atrios' ships will be exposed.  
  
"Channel open," said the communications officer.  
  
"Hynerian flag ship, this is Fleet Captain Atrios of the Krandolia. Hold your place in line."  
  
"You attract too much attention, Peacekeeper," said the Hynerian Admiral. "We are going to a safer spot on the line."  
  
"LISTEN YOU HYNERIAN SLUG!" yelled Atrios. "I will not see my ships destroyed because of your cowardice. We need you on our right for adequate cover, and to maintain cohesion in the line. Just think of it this way. You can brag that a Peacekeeper Fleet Captain had to ask the Hynerian Navy for protection."  
  
"Hmm," said the Hynerian Admiral. "Good point. Oh, very well. We will maintain position. For now."  
  
"Thank you, so VERY MUCH!" said Atrios sarcastically. "Krandolia out!"  
  
McGregor's ISA destroyers and White Stars were still trying to get at the Vigilantes that were keeping them from breaking up the carrier formations. It was a slow process, but the superior design and firepower of McGregor's ships were taking out the Vigilantes one by one. But this process was still slowing down the effort to get at the Peacekeeper carriers, which were exacting a heavy toll from the center line of allied ships.   
  
On the flanks, the Earth and Minbari ships were able to stop the Peacekeeper formation advancing on the left flank of the fleet. However, the situation on the right was much more grave. The Luxans and Illonics were fighting with bravery and determination, but the command carriers were just too strong, and were breaking through their defense of the right flank.   
  
On the Excalibur, McGregor received word from the Luxan fleet commander that they needed assistance or the Peacekeepers would soon sweep them aside. The General knew that if the proud Luxans were asking for help, they needed it. He contacted the Centauri fleet commander, and ordered the Centauri fleet to move to aid the Luxans and Illonics. They were the closest fleet on the center line to the right flank, and thus were in the best position to render assistance.  
  
The Centauri warships accelerated and came swooping into the Peacekeeper formation on the right flank. They poured down heavy fire into the Peacekeeper ships, allowing the Luxans and Illonics to regroup. Once they did, the Luxans and Illonics were able to rejoin the Centauri in the attack. This move saved the defense of the right flank.  
  
Both sides were suffering heavy losses at the end of the first hour of combat. The Peacekeepers had lost around twenty Vigilantes and around thirty command carriers. At the same time, the ISA allied fleet had lost around seventy warships of various types. Thousands of lives were already lost, and still the battle was nowhere near a decision. Instead, a stalemate ensued as the main Peacekeeper formation held together despite McGregor's best effort to crack it, and as the Peacekeeper formations on the flanks were stopped by the Earth, Minbari, Luxan, Illonic, and Centauri forces.   
  
Fleet Captain Atrios' two command carriers and one Vigilante came into a direct battle with a group of three carriers. The Peacekeepers stepped up their efforts to remove Atrios and her traitors from the field. Atrios' ships were holding their own, but five more carriers were joining the effort to destroy her forces. Again, the Hynerian fleet fell back.  
  
"Atrios to Hynerian flag ship!" she yelled into her comms. "If you leave now, my ships will be destroyed."  
  
"Sorry, Peacekeeper," said the Hynerian commander. "Eight carriers bearing down on just you. They want you destroyed, and I for one don't want to be in their path when they come. We're going to the Trallan side of the center line. They don't seem to be as much of a priority."  
  
Just then, another voice came over the communications channel. "This is Brigadier General Hancock on the Earth Alliance destroyer Indefatigable. We are moving to support you and Atrios' ships. Please, maintain formation."  
  
Atrios smiled as her scanners detected the Indefatigable and two other Earth Force destroyers coming into line with her ships. After a few moments, the Hynerian fleet commander's voice came over the comm. "Very well," he said. "We will maintain position, since you Humans think its so important we save them."  
  
Fleet Captain Atrios opened a private channel to the Hancock on the Indy. "Jim," she said. "Thank you. How can I repay you?"  
  
"Just wait for me in your quarters when the battle is over," replied Hancock over the comm. "Wearing nothing but a smile."  
  
She smiled at her lover's frank reply. The three Earth warships came into line between Atrios' ships and the Hynerians, and began to add their fire to that of Atrios' carriers and the Hynerian warships.   
  
But just as the center line stabilized, the right flank again began to crumble. Sensing weakness on the allied fleet's right flank, Scorpius ordered ten more command carriers to attack that flank and break through the Luxan, Illonic, and Centauri warships. This brought the total number of carriers attacking on the right flank to twenty-five. Reinforced, the Peacekeepers on the right struck at their enemy's forces furiously, and did indeed break through the allied defense of the right flank despite the best efforts of the Luxans, Illonics, and Centauri to hold.  
  
McGregor watched the situation on the right unfold on a bridge screen tactical display. Peacekeeper warships were moving around the right flank of the center line. He weighed options, trying to find some way to stop them. If he ordered the center line ships to fall back and regroup, they would expose themselves to the Peacekeeper ships on the center line. If the center moved to attack the enemy on the right flank, the same thing would happen. He finally came up with a course of action.  
  
"McGregor to White Stars," he said. "Maintain assault on the enemy Vigilantes in the center line. All ISA destroyers, move to attack the Peacekeepers on the right flank. McGregor to Admiral Lakhat."  
  
"Lakhat here," replied the Minbari fleet commander over the comm.  
  
"I need half of your cruisers to join the ISA destroyers on an attack on the right flank," replied McGregor.  
  
"You'll have them," replied Lakhat.  
  
At flank speed, the Victory class ISA destroyers broke from their attacks in the center Peacekeeper line, and moved to intercept the enemy forces moving around the right flank. McGregor was determined not to let his fleet get surrounded. If they did, his forces would be caught in a hellacious crossfire and would be summarily destroyed or forced to surrender.   
  
When the ISA destroyers and the Minbari cruisers came into position to attack, McGregor contacted the Minbari ships. "Ok, here is the plan. Minbari ships, accelerate to flank speed, and attack the command carriers at point blank range. Any Luxan, Illonic, and Centauri ships in proper position, do the same. Bring down their screens, and my destroyers will handle it from there. All ISA destroyer commanders, arm your main guns. Select targets, and fire as soon as their screens are down."  
  
The Minbari cruisers, joined by as many of the Luxan, Illonic, and Centauri ships as were able, flew straight into the formation of Peacekeeper carriers and opened fire. Braving the fire of the Peacekeeper frag cannons, they began to slowly weaken the defense screens on the enemy ships. The allied vessels began to take losses, but still they kept firing with the goal of bringing down their defense screens.  
  
As soon as one of the carriers' screens went down, one of the ISA destroyers opened fire with their main guns. The massive blast of destructive energy pulverized the command carrier, reducing the mighty fortress ship to mass of debris in seconds. One by one, the screens on the carriers were brought down, and McGregor's Victory class destroyers used their main guns to destroy the enemy ships. Although the cost of this attack on the allied ships was extreme, the tactic worked and the Peacekeeper ships on the allied fleet's right flank that were not destroyed were forced into retreat.   
  
McGregor decided to use the confusion to his advantage. He activated the comm. "All ISA, Minbari, Centauri, Luxan, and Illonic warships. Fall into line, and accelerate to flank speed. Full attack on the Peacekeeper fleet's left flank. Now!"  
  
The ISA, Minbari, Centauri, Luxan, and Illonic ships charged into the left flank of the Peacekeeper line, using the confusion caused by the retreat of the formation of carriers on that side to take them by surprise. Unprepared for the ferocious assault, the Peacekeeper left flank began to fold against the brunt of McGregor's attack.   
  
As his forces pushed further into the Peacekeeper left flank, he called in the Narns who were on the allied fleet's center/right to join in the attack. Their combined forces used the same tactics that they did to stop the Peacekeeper move on the allied fleet's right flank. The allied ships would bring down the Peacekeeper defense screens, and the Victory class destroyers would promptly fry the enemy carrier with their main guns. The ISA destroyers took turns firing, so they could cover each other as they took time to recharge their systems after firing.  
  
Meanwhile, the center line of allied ships began to push forward into the Peacekeeper center, as the Peacekeepers had to divert resources to stop the enemy assault on their left. Like a set of iron jaws clamping down, the allied forces attacking the Peacekeepers on their left and center began to slowly crush the Peacekeeper forces between them. Ships on both sides fell, as the allies attacked and the Peacekeepers were put on the defensive.  
  
Another hour of combat passed by, and slowly the ISA allied fleet was winning the battle. The Peacekeeper ships were falling one by one in the crushing jaws of McGregor's two main lines of assault. At the same time, the Earth and Minbari ships engaged with the Peacekeeper ships on the left of the allied forces in an almost separate engagement now. But just like the main engagement, the Peacekeepers on this second front were also loosing the battle.  
  
Standing on the bridge of his flag carrier, Scorpius watched as his fleet was slowly being pulverized by the enemy. His assault on the right flank of the enemy fleet had been turned against his forces, and now it was Scorpius' fleet that would soon find themselves surrounded unless he acted quickly.  
  
"Captain Braca," said Scorpius. "If we don't end this madness now, our forces will be annihilated in due course. Order all ships to break and...retreat."  
  
"Yes...sir," came Braca's defeated reply.  
  
The Peacekeeper forces broke away from the enemy fleet, and began a hasty retreat. McGregor watched from the bridge of the Excalibur as the enemy turned and ran from his forces. But he was determined not to let them go that easily, and he activated his comm unit.  
  
"All ISA destroyers and White Stars," said McGregor. "Break and attack the retreating enemy fleet. Let's see if we can get a few more licks in."  
  
The Victory class ISA destroyers and the swift, agile White Stars accelerated towards the retreating Peacekeeper fleet. Scorpius saw this move, and ordered four carriers to turn and cover the fleet as they retreated. McGregor's forces were held by these four carriers, but the enemy's rear guard paid for this holding action with their lives as all four of the carriers were eventually destroyed.   
  
Resigned to the fact that the rest of the Peacekeeper fleet had gotten away, McGregor ordered his ships to return to the allied fleet. It was time to clean up the mess left, pick up survivors, and do damage assessments to the fleet. All told the battle had cost the ISA allied fleet 112 of its 250 warships, leaving them with a fleet 138 warships. Thousands of fighters and were destroyed, bringing the total number of ISA allied casualties to around 40,000 thousand killed and 20,000 wounded in close to three hours of combat.   
  
The Peacekeeper losses in this battle were far more damaging. Of the 100 carriers that went into the battle, 78 were destroyed, and of the 50 Vigilantes that entered the engagement, 42 were destroyed. The total number of Peacekeeper casualties would later be put at around 60,000 killed and 12,000 wounded.   
  
The history books would later name this engagement the Battle of Delcrion, but the men and women who fought there would remember it as something close to what McGregor had compared it to: Armageddon. It was as if all the fires of hell had been unleashed, and so many thousands of lives had been consumed by it in a firestorm that lasted less than three hours. But it would also be remembered as the beginning of the end of the Peacekeepers, because the ISA allied fleet that survived the battle pressed on to defeat their enemy and bring this destructive war to an end.  
  
*********************************  
Chapter 16: Shared Pain, Shared Hope  
  
*  
An Earth Force shuttle touched down in the landing bay of the command carrier Krandolia carrying General Robert McGregor and Captain John Crichton. When the shuttle's engines powered down, and the all clear signal was given, the two men disembarked from their craft onto the deck of the bay.  
  
Greeting them were Fleet Captain Atrios, General Hancock, and Captain Aeryn Sun-Crichton. Anxious to see one another, John and Aeryn broke military protocol and wrapped their arms around one another in a tight embrace. McGregor had allowed Crichton to come with him to the Krandolia to see Aeryn since both had just survived dangerous circumstances. Aeryn had just returned from a mission to retrieve Admiral Karsten Polise from behind enemy lines, and John had just commanded the Excalibur in the Battle of Delcrion. It was a joyous reunion for the both of them, and they each thanked whatever god or gods existed that they were both alive and well.  
  
Meanwhile, McGregor approached Hancock and Atrios. "Fine performance from both of you in the recent engagement," said McGregor. "Jim, I've recommended you for a commendation. Atrios, I have also put in for you to receive and ISA decoration."  
  
"Thank you, sir," replied Atrios.  
  
McGregor then turned to John and Aeryn, who still had their arms around each other. "As for the two of you. In recent actions, you have both also performed brilliantly. You should be proud of yourselves, and of each other."  
  
"Thank you, sir," replied John.  
  
Aeryn then whispered in John's ear. "I am very proud of my husband, the battle proven Captain of the Excalibur." The couple exchanged a brief kiss, as McGregor turned his attention back to Atrios and Hancock.  
  
"How is Admiral Polise? What's her condition?" asked McGregor.  
  
"Our doctors say that her body has been brutalized quiet badly," replied Atrios. "She is showing signs of a slow recovery, but...."  
  
"But, what?" asked McGregor.  
  
"If we had not gotten her out when we did," said Atrios. "She probably would have died. Polise was repeatedly beaten, she had a number of severe lacerations, some broken bones, malnutrition, and her body showed signs of extreme stress due to pain and physical trauma. Neural scans show that she has been treated to at least five complete sessions in the Aurora Chair."  
  
"Son of a bitch," cursed John under his breath. He knew what it was like to be sitting in an Aurora Chair, having your mind ripped to shreds by that demonic machine. John had an empathy for Atrios' plight due to a common experience with the same torture.  
  
"There is one other thing," said Atrios. "Apparently....somewhere along the line, the Admiral was raped."  
  
"Dear God," said McGregor. "Did she say who..."  
  
"Jol," said Atrios. "Admiral Jol did it after he beat her almost to death."  
  
"Well," said McGregor. "This means that Polise might be open to siding with us, I mean the treatment she got at Jol's hands might be just the push she needed to switch sides."  
  
"SIR!" said Atrios with anger. "This 'push' you speak of involves her being brutally beaten and raped and tortured! How can you just so off handedly suggest that this is and advantage for us! You almost sound like you are GLAD this happened to her!"  
  
"Of course I'm not glad it happened!" yelled McGregor. "I'm never glad when people are made to suffer due to the whims and wishes of MANIACS and CONQUERORS! But dammit, thousands and thousands of people have died in the FUCKING war already! This fleet has just fought a battle that saw the deaths of thousands of our comrades, and we killed thousands of the enemy! So right now, I am glad of anything, ANYTHING, that helps bring this madness to an end! And if the torture Polise has suffered influences her to come over to our side, and help us get more of her people to do the same, than that CAN end this war!"  
  
"Easy, sir," said Hancock. "Take a breath."  
  
McGregor calmed down, and saw that everyone in the landing bay was looking at him, and had been hearing every word he said. He took Hancock's advice, and did take a deep breath, and calmed down.  
  
"Look," McGregor began, "Fleet Captain, I...I don't mean to make light of what happened to Admiral Polise. I would never condone what was done to her, and I am sorry for what happened to her. I just have so much more to consider, hundreds of thousands of lives to think of. Sometimes, I'm so focused on the big picture that I forget about the suffering of the individuals in all this. Believe me, when we finish this war, I will do everything in my power to make sure that Jol is hung up by his balls for what he did to that woman. But, for now, I have to use whatever weapons available to win. Can you...can you understand?"  
  
Atrios was speechless for a moment. She was taken aback by this man who was in a violent tirade about winning at any cost at one point, and then showed quiet sympathy for the plight of those who have suffered in this war in the next moment. The Fleet Captain looked into the General's face, the General's eyes, and saw a man who had the weight of this war on his shoulders. She saw cycles of experience as a soldier, and from that the knowledge of what the hell of war is like. It was a hell that she, a professional soldier herself, knew all too well.  
  
"I do understand," said Atrios quietly. "Believe me, I do want to see this war end as much as you do. My people are having to kill their own kind to bring it to an end, so believe me, I do know about sacrifices and suffering. Perhaps...perhaps you're right, that we can...we can make what Polise suffered have some meaning, have it grow into something better."  
  
"Look, everyone," said John. "I think if anyone has the corner on what it means to suffer, its me. I know Polise's pain and suffering all too well. I also know what it means to take that pain and make it work for, as Atrios said, something better so that it wasn't all for nothing. Look, General McGregor...Robert. I was wondering if...if you would let me talk to Polise, be the one to ask her to come over to our side. I more than anyone here knows where she is coming from."  
  
"I think that's a good idea," said Hancock.  
  
"John," broke in Aeryn, "are you...are you sure? I mean, it took you a long time to...to overcome what happened to you in the Aurora Chair. Are you sure you want to dredge all that up again?"  
  
"Aeryn," replied John, "it's the right thing to do. It wouldn't only help our cause, but it might also help her to talk to someone who understands. I want to do this, to win this war and to help her." He looked at McGregor. "Well?"  
  
"Alright," replied McGregor. "You can be the one to talk to her."  
  
**  
Admiral Scorpius and Captain Braca were escorted into the office of Admiral Jol in High Command headquarters by several of Jol's personal guards. They had to pass through three stations of guards and endure two searches in order to get in to see him, and that was only made possible because Jol had ordered them to come once they got back from the fleet, or what was left of it after the Battle of Delcrion.  
  
Apparently, after Jol had heard about the defeat of the Peacekeeper armada at Delcrion, he had retreated even further inward. He refused to talk to the other members of the High Command council, and did not leave his office for several days straight. Scorpius and Braca were the first two people Jol would allow into his office, and only under escort from his guards.   
  
When Scorpius and Braca entered the office, they found Jol sitting at his desk scribbling on a piece of paper. His desk was littered with pieces of paper, all of which had similar scribbling on it. Jol did not recognize Scorpius and Braca being in his presence for several moments. When he did, he looked up blankly at them.  
  
"Oh, you," said Jol.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Scorpius. "You wanted to see Captain Braca and I as soon as we arrived."  
  
"Yes, I did," replied Jol. He got up from his desk, his uniform wrinkled and messy from being worn for several days straight. Jol's unshaven and unwashed face showed an expression of confusion. "I read your...report, about what happened at Delcrion. I think there has been some mistake."  
  
"What do you mean, sir?" asked Scorpius.  
  
"We could not have lost at Delcrion," said Jol. "I sent you with 150 of the finest warships in the Peacekeeper armada. Yet, you say in your report that most of these ships are now destroyed and that the pride of our fleet was defeated. This must not be right. Obviously, there is an error." Then, Jol began to laugh. "Oh, I know. You clever devil, you. This is some kind of joke." He began to laugh even louder now. "Yes, a joke. Scorpius, I never knew you had it in you. Of course! We won the battle, and you are just saying we lost out of jest!  
  
"No, sir," replied Scorpius. "I am not joking, and the report is accurate. We lost, and most of the fleet was destroyed."  
  
"NO!" yelled Jol. "That is impossible! You see, I made the plan for sending the fleet to Delcrion. I put my finest, most experienced Admiral in command! We have superior ships, we...we, our race, is the supreme race of the universe. And yet you say, that a load of alien SCUMB defeated my ARMADA! THIS IS NOT TRUE! IT IS NOT TRUE!"  
  
"But it is, sir," interjected Braca.  
  
Jol grabbed Braca by the neck in a chokehold. "WHO ARE YOU?! HEH! Who are you to question what I say is true and not true! You pathetic little minion! You are nothing! Why not question the movement of the planets, why not...why not question the flow of a river! YOU DARE CALL ME A LIAR!"  
  
"Never, sir," replied Braca, choking in Jol's grasp.  
  
"Sir," intervened Scorpius. "Captain Braca meant nothing by it. Please, forgive him, and forgive me for not...teaching him better about how to act around his superiors."  
  
Apparently placated, Jol released Braca from his grasp, and returned to the chair behind his desk. He began scribbling once again. "Leave," he said. "Now! I'm busy."  
  
"But sir," said Scorpius. "What are we to do to meet the inevitable enemy renewal of their offensive?"  
  
"I'll deal with that later," said Jol. "First, my slave is taken from my grasp, now my armada looses in battle. Too much. Too much. Get out."  
  
Scorpius and Braca left the maddened Admiral to his scribbling. They walked down the corridors, not speaking until they were well away from the area of Jol's offices. Finally, it was Braca that broke the silence with a whisper.  
  
"He is mad," said Braca. "Absolutely, fahrbot! What are we to do? We can't get at him, not now!"  
  
"We may not need to," said Scorpius. "We may have to go around him. Secretly, contact the other Admirals on the High Command council. Try to arrange a secret meeting."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Braca.  
  
***  
Karsten Polise, former member of the High Command council, sat in her guest quarters aboard the renegade command carrier Krandolia. The rebels and their ISA allies had brought her to the carrier a couple of days ago, had provided her with proper uniform, food, medical care. All in all, they had treated her very well, and so far had asked for nothing in return. She knew that would change soon, though.   
  
She heard a knock at the door of her quarters. "Come in," she said.  
  
The door opened, and an older man with gray hair, blue eyes, and handsome features entered the room. He was wearing the uniform of an Earth Force officer, and Polise thought that his rank insignia indicated a Captain, but she wasn't sure. She had studied what the Peacekeepers knew about Earth Force, but she was not entirely acquainted with the minutia of it all.  
  
"Admiral Polise," said the man. "I hope I am not disturbing you."  
  
"No," said Polise. "You're not."  
  
"Good," the man said. "My name is Captain John Crichton of the ISA destroyer Excalibur. I wanted to speak with you if I could."  
  
"So you are John Crichton," said Polise. "I've heard so much about you over the cycles, have read much about you in fugitive reports. I wonder how much of it was true, and how much was romanticized rumor. Quite the rogue, from what I hear."  
  
"I'm just a man," said Crichton. "A man who has tried to survive, and protect myself and the people I love."  
  
"Including your Sebacean wife and half-breed son," said Polise. "I met your wife. Quite a capable officer."  
  
"I'm glad you were impressed," said Crichton.  
  
"I didn't say I was impressed," said Polise.  
  
"Look, um, Admiral," said Crichton, as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "I didn't come to argue with you. I wanted to talk with you about some things."  
  
"Let me guess," said Polise. "In exchange for getting me out of that dren scull Jol's grasp, your people want me to betray my people. Well, let me save you some time. Not...a...chance."  
  
"You really want to support Jol's side in all this," said Crichton.  
  
"Jol is one man," said Polise. "If it were just him, I would turn on him in an instant. But what you are asking me to do is turn on my race. That is something I won't do."  
  
"I am here to ask you to help the Sebacean people," said Crichton. "That is what we are trying to do. Our mission is not to defeat or destroy the Sebacean race. Our goal is to destroy the Peacekeeper threat to the people of this galaxy. We want to bring down the organization, not the race that it rules. And it does rule your people, controls them, restricts their freedoms. Your people are a great people, believe me I know. Sebaceans are inventive, intelligent, and have the potential of being a great race. But the only thing that prevents that are the Peacekeepers. They have branded your people with the reputation of being murderers and oppressors, of being the greatest threat to freedom in the galaxy. The Peacekeepers have attacked my people among so many others, while at the same time keeping your people under their thumb. We want to bring a new day for your people and all of the other races of this galaxy, to free them from the fear of Peacekeeper tyranny and to free your race from their yoke. Fleet Captain Atrios and the others of your people who fight alongside us understand this. So should you. Jol may be the individual who hurt you, but he is the symptom of the disease of a corrupt organization that functions to torture, to destroy, to conquer, to control."  
  
"I have been a loyal Peacekeeper all of my life," said Polise.  
  
"And look at how that loyalty was repaid!" said Crichton. "Look at how Jol has repaid that loyalty!"  
  
"Don't you dare use what I suffered as a method of getting me to turn on the Peacekeepers!" yelled Polise. "Don't pretend to understand me or my pain!"  
  
"BUT I DO UNDERSTAND!" yelled Crichton. "You want to know about pain! Huh? You and I know the same hell! We have suffered the same tortures! Tell me, did Scorpy tell you about me when he had you in that chair! Did he tell you how much I SCREAMED as he ripped into my mind, over and over, trying to get at the knowledge that I had about wormholes! It was knowledge planted their by aliens, knowledge I couldn't even access. He was so determined to do it that he had his chair technician segment my mind a layer at a time to attempt to get at it! And when that didn't work, and he knew I might escape, he planted a damn chip in my head, a chip that had a neuro clone of him. This chip and this clone slowly took my mind from me, turned me against everyone I cared for. Endangered them all! I slowly lost myself, and when the woman I love tried to stop me from going to Scorpius, that damn clone in control of my body caused me to kill her! Only the death of a dear friend of mine saved Aeryn from that death! So believe me, I know that pain, I know what it is like to be in the hands of a maniacal bastard and have your mind ripped apart by him! So, I am asking you, do you really want your people to be controlled, to be ruled by Jol and Scorpius and others like them? DO YOU?!"  
  
"NO!" yelled Polise. "But I don't want to make war against my people to get at them!"  
  
"We want your help in ENDING this war," said Crichton. "General McGregor wants your help to convince as many of your people as possible to come over to our side, to remove as much of the Peacekeeper power base as possible. You are a respected officer, you can do that. Many of your people will follow you."  
  
"In a move to defeat my own people," said Polise.  
  
"To SAVE your people," said Crichton. "To save them from an organization that keeps them from being free. When the Peacekeeper organization is destroyed, you can use your experience, both as a soldier and as a victim of Peacekeeper torture, to create a beginning. To build from the ashes of Peacekeeper High Command a new government that works for the people, not for itself and its own power. You can build a new military to protect your people from any threat, and we will help you do that. All you have to do is use your influence to get your people to fight for themselves against the real enemy."  
  
"And if I say no," said Polise.  
  
"Then you are a prisoner of war," said Crichton. "You will be well treated, just as you have been up to now, you have my word and the word of General McGregor and Fleet Captain Atrios. It was Atrios that worked to get you out because she respects you. And I will continue to help you...to help you through the healing process of what's been done to you."  
  
Polise was silent for a moment, getting up from her seat and walking around the room. After several moments of quiet contemplation, she turned and looked at Crichton. "Crichton," she said. "I...everything made sense in my universe until a few weekens ago. And now, it seems that everything I ever believed in is...nothing. Means, nothing. Except for one thing. I have always believe in my people, and have always done what I did to protect them. But...but now, I think I see that I have been a part of the greatest threat to them, to their freedom, to their...ability to flourish. Yet, I wonder if...if I help you destroy the Peacekeepers, will my people still have a defense."  
  
"They will," said Crichton. "Only now, it will not be a defense built on a fear of the Sebaceans and the Peacekeepers, it will be built on a common bond of friendship with other races. It will take time, and will not be easy. But consider the alternative. The Peacekeepers will loose this war eventually, but how many thousands of lives could be saved if you act now, to end the war quicker and to have your people play a great part in the war's solution."  
  
"Yes," said Polise. "The Peacekeepers will loose this war. I've known it...I've known it from the time I was put into that chair. But now...now I have hope again that my people can be saved." She was silent for a long moment, as she examined her options in her mind one final time before deciding. "Very well. I will do it."  
  
**********************************  
Chapter 17: The Means and the Opportunity  
  
*  
In a small room in Peacekeeper High Command headquarters, the members of the High Command council, minus Admiral Jol, the head of the council, sat around a table and watched as a holo image was projected over the center of the table. The image shown was that of Karsten Polise, the escaped prisoner of Admiral Jol who had now apparently gone over to the side of the enemy. On display was a replay of a transmission received on all Peacekeeper and Sebacean civilian frequencies several arns ago.  
  
"Attention all Sebaceans," said Polise. "This is Admiral Karsten Polise, former member of the Peacekeeper High Command Council. I am transmitting from the bridge of the command carrier Krandolia, one of several ships whose crews have defected from Peacekeeper control and sided with the Interstellar Alliance fleet. I am not their prisoner, and I have not been mistreated by them. What I say to you now I say of my own free will. For those of you who know me personally or by reputation, you know what my word means. I give it to you now that I am speaking to you out of my own desire. For too long, the Sebacean people have been isolated and restricted by the rule of the Peacekeeper High Command, and it is time for that to end. I was once a loyal Peacekeeper, and believed that the Peacekeepers were the line of warriors that stood between the Sebacean people and any threat, and were also the hired enforcers of peace. But in reality, the Peacekeepers are the single greatest threat to the Sebacean people. It is the Peacekeepers that have brought this fleet representing an alliance of worlds to invade our space. The Peacekeepers have provoked this invasion, but these invaders are not here to make war on the Sebacean people. They are here to free all of the races of the galaxy, including our own, from the threat of the Peacekeepers. I have known first hand the cruelty that the corrupt Peacekeeper leadership is capable of. I served the Peacekeepers loyalty, rose through the ranks by ability, and for that I was repaid with imprisonment, beating, torture, and rape at the hands of Admiral Jol. I now stand on the side of the ISA fleet, but I do so to save our people from the Peacekeepers and to end this war. I call on the men and women who now serve in the Peacekeeper forces to join us and together we can bring a new day of freedom and peace for our people, built on the security of friendship with other worlds. I call on my people to rise up, and follow me into this new day. Any Peacekeeper ship and crew that wants to join us, come to the ISA fleet and you will be welcomed. For our people, for peace, and for the future, stand now."  
  
The image disappeared, and Admiral Scorpius stood up from his chair. "Well, my fellow members of the council," said Scorpius. "Have any of our ships responded to this call from Polise to join her?"  
  
"Apparently," said one of the Admirals. "We have lost contact with several command carriers that we know have not been destroyed in combat. Same thing with some Vigilantes, Marauder transports, and one or two installations."  
  
"And how has our leader responded?" asked Scorpius.  
  
"He hasn't," said another Admiral. "There has been no response from Admiral Jol. He just sits in his office and scribbles from what I understand. None of us can get in to see him."  
  
"It is apparent," said Scorpius, "that Jol is no longer capable of leading the High Command Council. I suggest his...removal."  
  
"On what grounds?" asked one of the Admirals.  
  
"On the grounds of mental incompetence," said Scorpius, "and the failure to maintain order in the chain of command."  
  
"We agree," said one of the Admirals.  
  
"But we will do it without you," said another Admiral.  
  
"You will what?" asked Scorpius. "But, I am the second in command of the council..."  
  
"Put there by Jol," said the first Admiral. "After you turned on Polise and prevented Jol's previous removal. If we remove him now, as second, you would assume command of the council."  
  
"I would suspect that was your plan all along," said another Admiral. "Clever, but not clever enough."  
  
"We will move without you, Scorpius," said the first Admiral.  
  
"YOU CAN'T!" yelled Scorpius. "I am the one to lead, I should command the council!"  
  
"A Scarren half-breed," said one of the Admirals. "The leader of the Peacekeeper High Command Council. We think not."  
  
"But...but, I have always been a loyal Peacekeeper," said Scorpius. "You can't...you will NOT DENY ME!"  
  
"Guards," said one of the Admirals. Six Peacekeeper guards came into the room armed with pulse rifles. "Take Admiral Scorpius and Captain Braca into custody, on charges of treason against the leader of the council."  
  
"No!" yelled Braca. "You can't!"  
  
"Take them away," said another Admiral.  
  
**  
"Sir," said Captain John Crichton to General Robert McGregor on the bridge of the Excalibur, "signal coming in from the Indefatigable. General Hancock."  
  
"I'll take in the bridge conference room," said McGregor. He moved the few paces into the conference room and approached the viewing terminal. "Receive," he said.  
  
The image of General Hancock appeared on the screen. "General McGregor, I have an update for you. Five more carriers have just signed on with us."  
  
"That makes twenty command carriers and twelve Vigilantes so far," said McGregor.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Hancock. "Atrios has also received communications from several Peacekeeper bases saying that they will open their doors to our forces. A couple of them are between here and Sebacea. She has also received signals that seem to indicate that more Peacekeepers ships will be coming over."  
  
"Polise did it," said McGregor. "She was able to get a big chunk of the Peacekeepers to side with us."  
  
"That's not all," said Hancock. "Apparently, Peacekeeper High Command is a mess. Admiral Jol, from what we have heard, has totally lost control of his chain of command. Their leadership structure is in caos."  
  
"But that won't last forever," replied McGregor. "General Hancock, I think its time to make a final move to end this war. I'm going to have all fleet commanders meet here aboard the Excalibur in two hours. I want you, Polise, Atrios, and Aeryn there as well."  
  
"Very well," said Hancock. "See you in two hours."  
  
***  
Two hours later, the fleet commanders of McGregor's allied armada met in the main conference room on board the Excalibur. In the meeting were the Earth Force, Minbari, Centauri, Narn, Luxan, Hynerian, Trallan, and League fleet commanders. Also in the meeting were Admiral Polise (just appointed the Free Sebacean fleet commander), Fleet Captain Atrios, General Hancock, Captain John Crichton, Captain Aeryn Sun-Crichton, and Ambassador Ka D'Argo (who had recently joined the Luxan fleet). McGregor took a seat at the head of the table, and the various aliens who represented the fleet followed suit by taking their seats.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," said McGregor. "I've called you all here because I feel the time is right to bring this war to an end. We have the means and the opportunity. The means are, of course, the military forces we now have at our disposal. Our fleet has been reinforced by all of the allied worlds, including another wave of reinforcements from the ISA worlds, and by the Sebacean ships that have chosen to follow Admiral Polise on this crusade. As of now, the number of ships in our fleet are close to the number we had before the Battle of Delcrion. The opportunity to move now is provided by an atmosphere of leaderless confusion now permeating in the Peacekeeper High Command. But this opportunity will not last long. Admiral Polise, what do you think will eventually happen?"  
  
"Well, no High Command leader has been compulsorily removed in hundreds of cycles," replied Polise. "But it will be done soon. Either Scorpius will do it, or the other members of the council will. They will justify it my Jol's madness and by his lack of ability to maintain the chain of command."  
  
"We have to move before they can get all their chips in place," said McGregor, "before Jol can be removed and the Peacekeeper chain of command reigned in by whoever does it. So, I propose we take the fleet and move on Sebacea itself. Now."  
  
"Sir," said the Hynerian fleet commander, "we were not planning on moving on Sebacea for at least another monen from what I understand."  
  
"Plans have changed," said McGregor. "The time table has been pushed up by necessity, and by opportunity. If we wait, High Command will get its head screwed back on straight, and it will be harder to move on Sebacea. We go now, while the going is good. Now, Fleet Captain Atrios, I understand several bases have defected over to our side between here and Sebacea. Are there enough bases between us and Sebacea on our side to allow us safe passage?"  
  
"Just about," said Fleet Captain Atrios. "There is one base that is still loyal to High Command that stands in our way. Selarna. If we were to move on Sebacea without taking it, enemy forces could launch an assault from there could flank us and inflict severe damage on our forces. We have to take that base first."  
  
"Sir," broke in Aeryn.  
  
"Yes, Captain Crichton," said McGregor.  
  
"Sir, I have been examining the schematics of the Selarna base," said Aeryn. "I think a small team as spearhead, supported by say a Regiment of ground forces and some orbiting ships, could take the base. I just happen to command such a team."  
  
"Bladestar Regiment has defected to our side," added Polise. "They are well experienced in such assaults, they could support her team. A command carrier could get them in, and lay down the cover fire from orbit necessary."  
  
"Sir," said Atrios. "Might I volunteer the Krandolia to do this. Since Admiral Polise is now commanding the Free Sebacean fleet, I and my ship can be spared for this mission."  
  
"Very well," said McGregor. "Mission is authorized."  
  
"Sir," said Hancock. "We don't know what the Krandolia is going to run into when they get to Selarna. It is a shipyard, so that means there could be anything from some Marauders to a command carrier or two. Atrios may need some fire support, so I would like to take the Indefatigable and go with her."  
  
"Well," said McGregor. "The reasoning for you proposal is sound, though I'm not sure those are the only reasons you want to go with the Krandolia on this mission." Atrios took a quick glance at Hancock to gauge his reaction to McGregor's last statement. She saw a hint of slight embarrassment, seeming to indicate McGregor was right. "Alright, the Indy will go with the Krandolia. Atrios will command the operation from space, Captain Sun-Crichton will command from the ground. Our offensive on Selarna and Sebacea itself will launch in two days, so get your fleets ready. Any further questions?"  
  
McGregor fielded questions from the fleet commanders for several more minutes, before the meeting broke up and the various officers left the conference room. In the corridor, Atrios moved over to speak to Hancock.  
  
"Jim," said Atrios. "Can I speak with you a moment?"  
  
"Alright," replied Hancock. They stepped into a side corridor for a little more privacy. "What is it?"  
  
"What McGregor said was true, isn't it?" asked Atrios. "You want to go with my ship to protect me."  
  
"Well," began Hancock. "I, um...yes, that did factor into my thinking. Somewhat."  
  
"Frell," said Atrios with irritation. "Aeryn warned me about this."  
  
"Aeryn?" asked Hancock.  
  
"Yes," said Atrios. "When you and I became...involved, I wanted to get some advice from someone who has been in a similar position."  
  
"You mean a former Peacekeeper falls in love with a Human," said Hancock.  
  
"Well, yes," said Atrios. "She warned me about Human men and their over protectiveness. Your actions have confirmed her warning."  
  
"Look," said Hancock, as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I do want to protect you, but it will also be good for you to have a second ship providing cover fire. Two ships are better than one if you get in trouble. But, I am protective of you and I won't apologize for it. And I do...I do love you."  
  
"Jim," said Atrios, putting her arms around Hancock. "I love you, too. But remember, I'm in charge in this mission. Got that?"  
  
"Yes, ma'm," said Hancock. "Permission to kiss the Fleet Captain?"  
  
"Permission granted," she said with a smile, as they leaned in and kissed.  
  
****  
Aeryn walked onto the bridge of the Excalibur, hoping to find her husband there. He had been silent all through the meeting, and had left without saying a word to her when the meeting broke up. Now, Aeryn found her husband sitting in his command chair on the bridge of his ship, going over some reports on the ship's operational status. She walked up to him.  
  
"Can I help you, Captain Crichton?" asked John.  
  
"Yes, Captain," replied Aeryn. If he wanted to play the hide behind formality thing, she could do that. "Permission to speak to you alone?"  
  
"I'm rather busy now, Captain," replied John. "Is it urgent?"  
  
"Yes it is," said Aeryn.  
  
"Very well," said John. "Lennock, take over the bridge."  
  
"Yes, sir," said the Minbari Ranger first officer.  
  
John led Aeryn into the bridge conference room. Aeryn closed the door behind them. "Aeryn, by the way," said John. "I've been meaning to tell you. I got a message from Jack's squadron commander on the Indefatigable. She said that he has performed extremely well, and that we should be proud."  
  
"I know," said Aeryn. "I received a copy of that same message. But I'm not here to talk about Jack."  
  
"Oh," said John. "What are you here to talk about?"  
  
"I want to know why you are acting like a drannit?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"You know," said John, "I remember the first time you called me that. I didn't know what it was. Now I know, and I don't like the comparison. So if you don't mind, I have better things to do than stand here and be insulted."  
  
"John, its about me leading this mission to Selarna, isn't it?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Oh, wow!" yelled John. "Give the lady the first prize! BINGO! You got it, babe! What's this shit about going over the specs for that base? You were preparing to present yourself as the perfect choice to lead this assault! Weren't you?"  
  
"I am a soldier, John," said Aeryn. "A warrior! I have been since we met! In all of these cycles, you still can't accept that! Why?"  
  
"Because, I love you!" yelled John. "I've almost lost you so many times. Hell, I did loose you once! And when I got you back, I thanked God for it! But why do YOU have to volunteer for every frelling dangerous mission that comes along?"  
  
"I am qualified to lead this mission," said Aeryn. "I have the best unit to lead this mission. I can help to bring this war to an end, and hopefully I won't have to risk myself again."  
  
John began to pace around the room, but Aeryn walked over and grabbed him by his arms. "John, I love you, too," said Aeryn. "I want us...I want to live a life where I don't have to fight anymore, where...where there are no more Peacekeepers to cast their shadow over our lives. If I can play a significant part in the end of the Peacekeepers, then I am all for it. For my sake, for yours, for Jack's and Elana's, and for our granddaughter Aeryn's sake. I do all that I do for our family. It was our family, the Crichtons, that brought these forces into motion, and it must be us that aids in its conclusion. Believe me, all I want is to live in peace with you, to be in your arms for the rest of our days together. But we must do this, first. Do you understand?"  
  
"Aeryn, I..."began John. He could not finish his thought at first, but a smile finally appeared on his face and he found the words to express his emotions. "Baby, I have...always been proud that you are my wife, the Mother or my son. And just now, I was reminded of one of the many reasons for my pride in being your husband. I am married to the strongest person I have ever known, in body and mind and spirit. I believe in you. But just do me one favor?"  
  
"What's that?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Keep your head down," said John.  
  
With tears falling from her eyes, Aeryn flung herself into John's arms. They embraced each other in a tight hold, and began to exchanged desperate kisses on each other's lips and cheeks. They remained in each others arms for several minutes, just enjoying the closeness and familiarity of each other. Finally, Aeryn broke the silence.  
  
"John," she said. "I am the one who should be proud...proud to be your wife, proud to have your family name with mine, proud to be the Mother of your son. You are...you are the most remarkable man I have ever known. And I will always love you."  
  
**************************************  
Chapter 18: The Final Battle  
  
*  
The command carrier Krandolia and the Earth Alliance destroyer Indefatigable entered the Selarna system. They were approaching a Peacekeeper base and shipyard on the fourth planet of that system with their screens up and their weapons armed. Standing on the command deck of the Krandolia, Fleet Captain Jani Atrios watched the base come closer and closer into view.  
  
"Lieutenant," said Atrios to one of her officers. "Are we detecting any ships in orbit whatsoever?"  
  
"Not detecting any....wait," said the Lieutenant. "Confirmed. One command carrier on a course vector out of this system."  
  
"Estimated course vector destination?" asked Atrios.  
  
"Sebacea, Fleet Captain," replied the Lieutenant.  
  
"Just one carrier," thought Atrios. "We got lucky. But...its not moving to defend, its leaving the system. This means the base is open to attack."  
  
"Fleet Captain," said the Lieutenant, breaking into Atrios' thoughts. "Captain Crichton is requesting permission for her landing force to launch."  
  
"Permission granted," said Atrios.  
  
**  
A large number of Marauders launched from the Krandolia, and headed for the Peacekeeper base. These ships contained the Bladestar Regiment, the main element of the ground assault force, and Captain Aeryn Sun-Crichton's Blue Team, which will be charged with being the spearhead of the assault on the base.  
  
On board one of these Marauders, Aeryn's mixed team of Earth Force Special Forces and Marauder commandos were strapped in and waited for the craft to bring them in for a landing. Two of the people sitting in the group were medics Trayvor Rel and Kumiko Takagi. The two lovers sat next to each other, trying to focus on the mission instead of thinking about the risk to each other. But Trayvor Rel had something on his mind, and he had to get it out before they landed.  
  
"Kumiko," he said. "I have to ask you something before we land."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked.  
  
"You know I do," she replied. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes," he replied. "I do. Kumiko, I was wondering if...you would....marry me?"  
  
"Marry..."began Kumiko in shock. "You want...you want to get married?"  
  
"Yes," said Trayvor. "The moment we get back from this mission, I want to marry you. If you'll...have me."  
  
Kumiko smiled. "Yes. I'll marry you."  
  
They quickly exchanged a kiss, that brought about a few cheers from their fellow Blue Team members around them. That was when Trayvor and Kumiko had remembered that they had an audience. Congratulations were issued by the members of the groups to the newly engaged couple, but things soon calmed down again as they began to enter the planet's atmosphere.  
  
Standing just behind the flight stations of the Marauder was Captain Aeryn Sun-Crichton. She watched as the Marauders began their atmospheric descent, waiting for them to start taking fire from the ground defenses below. But none was forth coming, and this made Aeryn very nervous.  
  
"Lieutenant," she said to one of the pilots of the Marauder. "Are we detecting any signs from the base of an attempted defense? Targeting scans, energy spikes, anything?"  
  
"Negative, Captain," replied the pilot. "Nothing. Its as if the base were dead."  
  
Aeryn began to get a bad feeling about what they were going into. "Lieutenant," she said. "Get me a channel to the Krandolia?"  
  
After a few moments, the pilot stated that a channel was open. "Krandolia," said Aeryn, "this is Captain Crichton. I need to speak with Fleet Captain Atrios."  
  
"Go ahead," said Atrios over the comm.  
  
"Could you do a scan of the base for life form reading?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Stand by," replied Atrios. After a few moments, Atrios spoke again over the comm. "This is strange. Scanners report no life signs whatsoever. Apparently, the enemy has abandoned the base."  
  
"But they wouldn't just evacuate, and let us take..."began Aeryn. It was then that she realized what was going on. She reached over to the comm system and opened up a general comm channel. "This is Captain Crichton to all Marauders! Withdraw at once! I repeat, withdraw! Proceed back to the carrier!"  
  
On order, all of the Marauders came about and withdrew from the planet's atmosphere. Fleet Captain Atrios' voice came over the comm again. "Captain Crichton," she said. "What the frell are you doing?"  
  
"The enemy would not just leave that base for us to take," said Aeryn. "If they evacuated it, then they would not just leave it. I think they have the place rigged as a trap."  
  
"You mean our forces move in, and..."began Atrios.  
  
"The place blows sky high," said Aeryn. "Look, their defense screens and defense grids are down. I recommend destroying the base by orbital bombardment."  
  
"Very well," said Atrios. "Get your troops back to the carrier."  
  
**  
General Robert McGregor stood on the bridge of the Excalibur and watched as the planet of Sebacea came into view from his bridge's forward viewscreens. The last time he had seen the planet, it had been through a flight helmet and canopy of a Thunderbolt Starfury as he lead the raid on the High Command headquarters nearly eight weeks before.   
  
Now, he was back again, and this time he was coming with a fleet of 240 warships from eleven different worlds. These ships included Free Sebacean command carriers and Vigilantes under Admiral Karsten Polise's command. After receiving word from Atrios that the Selarna base had been neutralized, McGregor gave the order to move in. As the fleet approached Sebacea, he felt a nearing sense of conclusion to this war, but the beginning of a new age for the galaxy as the Peacekeeper threat was brought to an end and the Sebacean people were freed to find their place among the free peoples of this galaxy.  
  
Standing behind McGregor was Captain John Crichton, who was in a way the man who had started this revolution. He was the one who was the first to successfully and open defy the Peacekeepers and their power, the person who made the first connection between Humans and Sebaceans in more ways than one. This was the first time he had ever seen Sebacea (other than in data file photographs), the home world of his wife's race. As he looked on it now, he thought it looked much life Earth in its mixture of landmasses and oceans and blue sky. The shapes were all different, but it none the less possessed a similar serenity to Earth in his view.  
  
Crichton's thoughts were broken into by Lennock, who handed him a report. He read it quickly, and spoke to General McGregor. "Sir," he said. "We have a fleet scanner report on Sebacean defenses."  
  
"What does it say?" asked McGregor. He followed Crichton to a viewscreen, and the Captain put the information on a tactical display.  
  
"This is what they got," said Crichton. "Approximately forty command carriers deployed in a defensive line between us and the planet."  
  
"Just forty carriers," said McGregor. "I was hoping for this. That idiot Jol hasn't been able to muster the forces necessary to defend Sebacea yet. The enemy's chain of command is still screwed up, so this is all they could muster in the time available. But, we had better move quickly before they can bring in more warships."  
  
"Sir," said Crichton. "That's not all. They also have approximately thirty heavy orbital defense platforms. But we won't be in there range until we get past the carriers."  
  
"Well hopefully the resistance will have that little problem taken care of, if all goes according to plan," said McGregor. "Order the fleet to move in, and have Admiral Polise standing by when I give the signal."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Crichton.  
  
***  
"I just don't understand how they knew we were coming," said Atrios. She, General Hancock, and Captain Aeryn Sun-Crichton were standing on the command deck of the Krandolia discussing their situation.  
  
"And if they did know," added Hancock. "Why didn't they just prepare a better defense, instead of evacuating and setting some trap? What a waist of a base."  
  
"It must have been on Jol's orders," said Atrios. "Sounds like a foolish plan of his."  
  
"But it still doesn't explain..."began Aeryn, but she was interrupted before she could finish. A Lieutenant and two of the Krandolia's soldiers brought in a woman wearing a technicians uniform at gunpoint.  
  
"Fleet Captain," said the Lieutenant. "We caught this tech with a transmitter on one of the lower decks. The device was set to a High Command frequency."  
  
"Identify yourself," said Atrios to the woman.  
  
"Technician Lalost," she said. "I just...I just found that transmitter, and I..."  
  
"You don't look familiar," said Atrios. "You are not a member of my crew, not one of the one's that defected with me. I regard myself at good at remembering faces. Who are you really?"  
  
"I decline to answer," said the woman.  
  
"So you are not Technician Lalost," said Aeryn. "I'd wager she's a disruptor. Who are you really?"  
  
"Very well," she said. "Disruptor Tial, Special Directorate. I'm here on the orders of Admiral Jol."  
  
"A spy," said Hancock. He looked at Fleet Captain Atrios. "Its your ship, Fleet Captain. How do you normally handle this sort of thing?"  
  
Without saying a word, Atrios drew her pulse pistol from its holster and shot Tial in the chest. The Disruptor fell to the deck dead, as Atrios holstered her weapon. "That's how," she said.  
  
****  
The ISA allied fleet approached the wall of forty command carriers deployed between them and the planet Sebacea. From the bridge of the Excalibur, McGregor monitored the situation and waited for the right moment. Finally, as they got within a few minutes of being in firing range, McGregor activated communications.  
  
"McGregor to Polise," he said. "Now."  
  
From her flag ship, Admiral Karsten Polise activated a comm channel on all Peacekeeper frequencies. "Attention Peacekeeper fleet. This is Admiral Karsten Polise of the Free Sebacean military forces. As a Sebacean and a former member of the High Command council, I request that you stand down and do not fire. This fleet is here to free our people from the Peacekeepers. Thirty-eight of our ships have chosen to stand with us and be a part of the solution, a part of the liberation of our world from Peacekeeper domination. You too can be a part of it. I know that it is difficult, I know that it goes against all that you have been taught, but these people from all of these different worlds have joined with free Sebaceans to end Peacekeeper rule and bring a new day of freedom for our people. You know me, you know my record and my reputation. You know I speak the truth. Don't accept the box that the Peacekeepers have made you live in. Join me, join us, and end this destructive conflict now. I am not speaking with the voice of treason, I am speaking with the voice of freedom, as one of many such voices. As your voices to this chorus. Stand down."  
  
"Sir," said Captain Crichton. "Fleet scanners report that the enemy carriers are raising their defense screens and launching fighters."  
  
"Order all fleet commanders to do the same," said McGregor. "If they want to fight this out, we'll accommodate them."  
  
"Wait, sir," said Crichton. "We're receiving a report from Polise's ships. They are getting comm signals from some of the carriers. Sounds like some of the Peacekeepers want to know if Polise is legit. What do we do sir?"  
  
"Continue closing," said McGregor. "But let the enemy take the first shot. Order all ships to only fire on those ships that fire at us. Any ships that do not fire at us are considered to be non-combatant unless they take hostile action, then act accordingly."  
  
"Polise to McGregor," said a voice of the comm channel.  
  
McGregor activated his command chair comm unit. "Go ahead."  
  
"We're getting signals from a lot of ships asking about our proposals," said Polise. "We are picking up signals being transmitted between the carriers themselves, and between High Command and the Peacekeeper fleet. Apparently, there is a lot of confusion, some of the carrier commanders are refusing to fire. High Command is screaming at them to obey orders. It's a massed confusion. What should we do?"  
  
"The fleet will continue forward, and engage according the rules of engagement," said McGregor.  
  
"We could attack now with a swift assault, while there is confusion," said Polise.  
  
"No," said McGregor. "If we do that, some of the ships considering switching sides may get hit. It would make us look like liars. No. We stick to the rules of engagement, and not fire until fired upon."  
  
"Sir," said Crichton. "Several of the carriers are locking targeting sensors on the fleet. Firing."  
  
The frag cannons on eight of the enemy command carriers opened fire on the allied fleet. As per McGregor's orders, the ISA allied ships returned fire on those ships only, holding fire on any ships not currently engaged in hostile acts. More of the enemy ships began to fire, and McGregor's fleet in turn targeted those ships and fired. But as about fifteen of the command carriers opened fire, five of the enemy ships broke formation and signaled that they were standing down. The other twenty ships of the Peacekeeper fleet did not do anything. They kept their screens up, and their weapons armed, but did not attack or stand down.  
  
McGregor got on the comm channels again. "To all fleet commanders, remember, do not fire on any enemy ships not engaging in hostile action, whether they have stood down or not. We don't want to provoke their fire out of self-defense." He knew that this was a dangerous game that they were engaged in, that those carriers that were not firing could very well engage them with all guns blazing at any moment. But, he had to give some of those men and women in the other fleet a chance to stand down, to be a part of ending this conflict. McGregor was forging a crucible based on hope.  
  
The concentrated fire of the ISA allied fleet came down on the fifteen enemy vessels that were firing. The heavy firepower of the ISA fleet crashed into those few ships, and began blasting away their defense screens. Two of the hostile vessels lost their screens, and McGregor's fleet kept up their fire into their hull. One of the ships, after taking severe damage, signaled their surrender, but the other remained defiant, and was destroyed.  
  
Unfortunately, seeing one of their ships destroyed spurred some of the non-engaged ships into action. Eight more command carriers opened fire on McGregor's fleet. The allied vessels in turn targeted those vessels and opened fire. It seemed that McGregor's hopes for more defections might be running out, until two more Peacekeeper carriers signaled that they were standing down and broke formation. That made a total of seven carriers standing down, 1 carrier surrendered, 22 engaged in hostile action, and 10 still not taking any action whatsoever.  
  
The battle raged on, as the hopelessly outnumbered Peacekeeper command carriers engaging the allied fleet began to succumb to the fire from McGregor's vessels. Two more carriers were destroyed, and still those ten remaining ships restrained from taking action one way or the other. About twenty minutes into the engagement, McGregor's forces detected ten more command carriers entering the system. The General was about to give orders for his ships to turn and engage them when these newly arrived carriers targeted the Peacekeeper carriers engaging the allied fleet, and opened fire with their frag cannons. That was when Polise sent a message to McGregor saying that they were forces who had defected to her command, and that they were aware of his rules of engagement.  
  
When these ten newly arrived carriers began engaging the Peacekeeper fleet, four more of the inactive carriers in the enemy fleet signaled that they were standing down. That still left six undecided, but the twenty that were engaging McGregor's forces were slowly being obliterated by the firepower arraigned against them. Four more hostile carriers exploded under allied fire, but the enemy still managed to get their licks in as several allied vessels were destroyed by enemy fire.  
  
After an hour of combat, all but five of the hostile carriers were destroyed. That was when General McGregor opened up a comm to those ships. "Attention hostile Peacekeeper vessels," he said. "This is General Robert McGregor, commander of the ISA allied fleet. You are outnumbered, outgunned, and your vessels' defense screens are near collapse. The rest of your fleet has either stood down, refused to support you, or has been destroyed. Do not waist your lives with useless bravado. Surrender now, and I guarantee fair treatment to all officers and men aboard."  
  
"Sir," said Crichton. "Two of the hostile carriers have signaled surrender. The other three are continuing to fire. Orders?"  
  
McGregor activated a comm channel to the other Victory class destroyers. "McGregor to ISA destroyer group. Target main guns on three remaining hostiles and fire."  
  
The twelve Victory class destroyers in McGregor's fleet almost simultaneously opened fire with their main guns at the three remaining hostile carriers. The combined blast pulverized what was left of their defense screens, and then crashed into the hulls of the ships. All three enemy vessels succumbed to the fire, and exploded.   
  
After the explosions from the three vessels died down, an eerie silence fell on the field of battle. Neither side was firing on the other, but six carriers still remained uncommitted to a course of action. They had just stood by and watched as the rest of the fleet stood down, was destroyed, or surrendered. Now, everyone waited to see what they would do. It was as if every man and woman on every ship held their breaths to see what would happen.   
  
Four minutes later, Captain Crichton received a signal over his headset, and then spoke to McGregor. "General," he said. "The six remaining enemy carriers signal that they are standing down."  
  
Everyone on the bridge of the Excalibur began to cheer, and General McGregor let out a large exhale of relief that came with victory. But he also knew that this war was not over yet, and that there was one more thing left to do.  
  
McGregor activated a comm channel. "McGregor to all fleet commanders. Move in on Sebacea itself. Engage defense platforms that fire on us, or any other hostile target. But do not fire unless fired upon." He then looked at Crichton. "Captain, see if you can get me a channel to Peacekeeper High Command."  
  
*****  
The Peacekeeper Admirals of the High Command council stood in the office of their council leader, Admiral Jol. The guards that had once protected Jol were now gone, apparently called away on other duties or just simply abandoning their post and their insane commander. The council members found Jol sitting on the floor in a corner of his office, mumbling and cringing as he saw the Admirals come in.  
  
"Everyone is out to get me," said Jol. "Everyone. No one listens. All gone, its all gone, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. All betrayed me. Polise, Scorpius, the council, the fleet officers, all betrayed me. They did not...understand...my greatness, my place, my leadership. I was too powerful for them. All gone. Nothing, nothing, nothing."  
  
"Shall we kill him and put him out of his misery," said one of the Admirals.  
  
"No," said another. "We are going to need a scapegoat, an excuse, for when the ISA and their allies come. We have no defense now. Our fleet is defeated, our defense grid inactive because the resistance has destroyed the control center. All we have as a defense now is Jol, and Scorpius. When they ask for those to condemn, we will hand McGregor and his forces those two. A madman and a half-breed."  
  
A Lieutenant came into the room, glancing at the odd sight of the High Command council leader cringed up in a ball in the corner of the room. But she quickly shook away her confusion and got to the business of why she was there. "Admiral," she said to no one member of the council in particular. "We are receiving a communication from the ISA allied fleet commander, General Robert McGregor. He is demanding our unconditional surrender."  
  
"Shall we fight them on the ground," said one of the Admirals. "Perhaps, put up some resistance, give time for fleet forces loyal to us to come to our aid."  
  
"No one could come," said another Admiral. "Not with that fleet in orbit. Or what if they decided not to land, but to open fire from orbit. Planetary bombardment of Sebacea. No, we can't allow that, and we can't prevent them from doing it if they wanted to."  
  
"If we surrender now," said another Admiral. "Perhaps they will be more lenient with us later."  
  
"Perhaps," said the first Admiral. "Very well. I shall signal our surrender. Order all forces to stand down. Meanwhile, place Jol under arrest."  
  
*****************************************  
Chapter 19: Ending the War, Building a Peace  
  
*  
It had been two days since the Peacekeeper High Command had signaled the ISA fleet with their acceptance of unconditional surrender. With that action, the fighting ended, but the war was yet to be concluded. General McGregor insisted on a formal surrender ceremony, and only then would the war be considered concluded.  
  
Two hours after the Peacekeepers signaled their surrender, the building was secured by Earth Force and Free Sebacean troops. The Admirals of the High Command council were placed in protective custody, pending the surrender ceremony and what General McGregor had decided to do with them.  
  
Meanwhile, McGregor turned Peacekeeper High Command headquarters into allied occupation headquarters for Sebacea. There was no word yet from the ISA about what sort of occupational administration would be set up, so the General only took basic steps to secure all Peacekeeper bases and weaponry on Sebacea, set up mechanisms to maintain civil order, among other measures. He decided to have the surrender ceremony at High Command headquarters as a symbolic act for the ending of Peacekeeper rule.  
  
The participants for the ceremony gathered in the courtyard outside of the High Command building. Representatives from all of the races that went to war with the Peacekeepers, including the Sebaceans that took up arms against the Peacekeepers, came into formation behind a large table set up in the middle of the courtyard. Standing at the head of the formation was General Robert McGregor, who would represent the combined ISA allied command. Immediately behind him was the ISA delegation, which was made up of Brigadier General James Hancock, Captain John Crichton, Captain Aeryn-Sun Crichton, Entilza Susan Ivanova (who had recovered from her injuries), and Ambassador Ka D'Argo.  
  
A party of officers in full Peacekeeper uniform came from the other side of the courtyard. They were the deposed Admirals of the High Command Council, and they would be the ones to surrender on behalf of the Peacekeeper forces. Missing from the delegation were Admiral's Jol and Scorpius, who were being held in custody. The Admirals came forward to the side of the table opposite of the allied delegations.  
  
Now that everyone was present, General McGregor began to speak. "We are gathered here, the representatives of the warring parties, to conclude a peace and bring an end to this war. The many issues that caused this war have been settled in the battles that brought us here, and are not the subject of discussion or debate. The representatives of the Peacekeeper High Command council will now sign the Instrument of Surrender on behalf of the Peacekeeper government and armed forces."  
  
Two of the Peacekeeper Admirals came forward to the table. Without a word spoken, they picked up pens and signed the surrender document which was sitting on the desk. They're names written in Sebacean alphabet on the document, they stepped back to rejoin their comrades.  
  
"And now," began McGregor, "I will sign the Instrument on behalf of the Interstellar Alliance and her allies in acceptance of the surrender by the Peacekeeper High Command. After I have signed, the representative of each warring party will be called forward in order of their initial declaration of hostilities, and will sign accepting the surrender on behalf of their respective governments."  
  
General McGregor stepped forward, and signed the document in three places with three separate pens. When he had finished, he turned around. "Would Captains John and Aeryn Crichton, and Entilza Ivanova come forward please."  
  
John, Aeryn, and Ivanova came forward, and each accepted one of the pens that General McGregor signed the document with. Then, McGregor and the trio he called forward returned to their places. The General then spoke again. "The representative of the Earth Alliance will now sign." General Abduhl Kemal came forward and signed on behalf of the Earth Alliance. McGregor continued. "The representative of the Minbari Federation will now sign." Admiral Lakhat came forward and signed on behalf of the Minbari. McGregor continued to call each representative in turn. He called forward the representatives of the Narn Regime, the Centauri Republic, the Luxans, the Illonics, the Hynerian Empire, the Dominion of Trall, the League of Non-Aligned Worlds. Finally, McGregor called forward the last representative. "The representatives of the Free Sebacean Military Forces will now sign." Admiral Karsten Polise and Fleet Captain Jani Atrios both came forward and signed on behalf of the forces that fought under them against the Peacekeepers.   
  
All of the representatives had signed the document. Now, there was just one thing left to do. General McGregor spoke one more time. "The signing of this document now concludes this terrible conflict that has claimed hundreds of thousands of lives on both sides. I will end this ceremony with some words spoken by Douglas MacArthur, an Earth General on a similar day ending another terrible war. 'Today, the guns are silent, a great tragedy has ended. I pray that omnipotent providence will summon all persons of good will to the realization of the utter futility of war. We have known the bitterness of defeat, the exaltation of triumph, and from both we have learned that there can be no turning back. We must go forward to preserve in peace what we've won in war.'"  
  
**  
Several days later, General McGregor called General Hancock, Admiral Polise, Captains John and Aeryn Crichton, and Fleet Captain Atrios into the office he had taken in the High Command headquarters. It had once been the office of Admiral Jol, the leader of the High Command council. When Admiral Polise walked into the room, she gave a visible shudder to once again being in the room where she had suffered torture, humiliation, and rape at Jol's hands. They all sat down around a conference table.  
  
"I've called you all here," said McGregor, "because I have received instructions from the ISA regarding the occupation of Sebacea. The ISA and her allies have decided that an occupation government will be set up on Sebacea, with primary responsibility for that government held by the Earth Alliance. The other powers will have responsibilities, but the Humans have basically been given the lead in all this. Much as I looked forward to going home, I won't be doing so for the near future. Earth Gov, with the approval of the ISA, has appointed me military governor of Sebacea and all former Peacekeeper controlled assets. They've given me some instructions, but mostly the ball is in my court."  
  
"Congratulations, sir," said John. "I'm sure you'll do a good job."  
  
"I hope your right," said McGregor. "I'm a soldier, not a politician. I was hoping that maybe Ivanova would take the job, but she has been ordered back to Minbar. The action may have been out here, but the ISA still has to maintain security in our home section of the galaxy. President Delenn needed her back there."  
  
"Its too bad," said Aeryn. "She comes back, only to have to leave again. I'll miss her."  
  
"We all will," said McGregor. "Now, there are three things that I have been instructed to do by the ISA and Earth Gov. First, a special task force will be put together to perform clean up duty, rounding up all of the remaining Peacekeeper forces and disarming them. Any Peacekeeper military assets that sided with us in the war will be excluded from this process, but will instead be asked to take part in disarming their former comrades. Fleet Captain Atrios, I am putting you in charge of the clean up operation."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Atrios.  
  
"Second," continued McGregor, "an interim Sebacean government is to be set up to establish order, aid in the composition of a Sebacean constitutional government, and to set up the processes for free elections. A part of this new governments responsibility will be to create a Sebacean military from the ashes of the Peacekeeper military, but one that will answer to a civilian authority and will adhere to certain restrictions. In following these instructions, and on my authority as military governor, I am appointing Admiral Karsten Polise as the head of the interim government. After free elections are held for whatever leaders are called for in the new constitution, Polise will surrender power to them. Admiral, if you wish to run for election to some government post, that is fine, or if you wish to put yourself forward for a command in the new Sebacean military, that's up to the new government."  
  
"How long will the occupation government be in place?" asked Polise.  
  
"As long as deemed necessary," replied McGregor. "If it is still in place after elections are held, the Sebacean government will still have to answer to the occupation government."  
  
"I see," said Polise, not exactly please with that arrangement.  
  
"Admiral, I wouldn't worry," said McGregor. "Earth Gov or the ISA are not going to want to maintain an government of occupation this far away from our home territory indefinitely. Besides, our goal is to allow for the creation of a free Sebacean government controlled by a democratically elected civilian authority. Hopefully, this government in the future will apply for membership in the ISA."  
  
"General," said Hancock. "What about our other allies who are non-ISA members? Have any of them applied for admission to the ISA yet?"  
  
"The Hynerians have, yes," said McGregor. "The other governments are still in discussions."  
  
"Sir," said John. "You mentioned a third measure the big boys want you to put in place."  
  
"Yes," said McGregor. "This one is going to be a little more sensitive than the rest. The various governments who fought the Peacekeepers all want some sort of justice or revenge for the brutal acts committed by the Peacekeepers. The problem has been in finding a compromise between many different viewpoints on this. What we've decided to do is set up the investigative and legal processes for the establishment of a War Crimes tribunal. This tribunal will conduct trials of various Peacekeeper leaders who committed various crimes according to a set of standards that will be established. I don't have the details yet, that still all has to be worked out by me and by the various allied governments. We will start with the members of High Command and certain other members of Peacekeeper Special Directorate and Special Operations. Now, those officers that fought on our side during the war will be granted immunity from prosecution. That one was a little hard for some of the other worlds to swallow, but they have grudgingly accepted it."  
  
"So," said John, "we start with Jol and the other members of the council. That would include...."  
  
"Yes," said McGregor. "Scorpius will be one of the first on the docket. John, your testimony, and Aeryn's, will be invaluable in his conviction."  
  
"Oh, this is gonna be good," said John. "I can't wait to see that cadaverous son of a bitch face the music."  
  
"Sir," said Polise. "What about Jol? Let me have him, and you won't have to worry about a trial."  
  
"Absolutely not," said McGregor. "Look, that was the way the Peacekeepers did things. He will be granted a trial, like all the others. But, believe me, the acts of torture and rape he committed against you will be on the list of charges against him. Any help you can provide in terms of testimony, or in finding more evidence of his guilt in the commission of other crimes, will be very helpful."  
  
"Very well," said Polise reluctantly. "I will do anything necessary to bury that bastard."  
  
"That's all for now," said McGregor. "You are all dismissed."  
  
***  
In one of many dark cells in what used to be a Peacekeeper prison complex, Admiral Scorpius, former member of the High Command council, sat and stared at the walls. He had first been imprisoned by his fellow members of the High Command council, and now he was being held by the ISA allied occupation government. Down the hallway stood a Human guard, who Scorpius had tried to talk to, but got very little in the way of response. Earth Force troops had been put in charge of guarding prisoners, and Scorpius had found most of the one's he had seen to be unimpressive in terms of conversation.  
  
The door to the cell block opened, and three sets of footsteps began to echo down the hallway. Scorpius was the only prisoner on this cell block, so he knew that someone was coming to see him. In a few moments, the door to his cell opened. The voice of the Earth Force guard spoke to Scorpius.  
  
"Stay away from the door, make no sudden movements," said the voice.  
  
Two men stepped into the room in Earth Force uniforms. One of them, Scorpius did not recognize offhand, but the other he recognized instantly.  
  
"Ah, hello, John!" said Scorpius with seeming enthusiasm. "I've been wondering when you'd get around to see me."  
  
John smiled at his greatest enemy. "Scorpy, its not exactly good to see you again, but it is SO GOOD to see you in this dark cell. It seems we have come full circle." He said that last part with a slight chuckle.  
  
"I do see the irony, John," said Scorpius. "And who is this other man you have brought to see me."  
  
"Scorpius," said John, "I'd like you to meet the man that kicked your ass to the curb at Delcrion. General Robert McGregor, this is Scorpius."  
  
"So you are General McGregor," said Scorpius. "Well, well, not nearly as impressive as I thought you would be in person."  
  
"The honors all yours, I'm sure," said McGregor. "When Captain Crichton said he was coming to see you, I had to take this opportunity to meet you. But, I'll leave you two alone now. I'm sure that you two have A LOT to catch up on. I'll be waiting down the hall."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Crichton.  
  
"Come back and see me sometime," said Scorpius.  
  
"Not until you've had a breath mint," said McGregor as he left the cell. Now, Crichton and Scorpius were alone in the cell.  
  
"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment," said John.  
  
"This moment?" asked Scorpius.  
  
"Yes," said John. "To see you brought to justice. I would have loved to kill you myself as an act of justice, but then...I would be no better than you are."  
  
"John, nothing I ever did to you was personal," said Scorpius. "It was all done for the sake of Peacekeeper security and for scientific research."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Mengela," said John. "But, I don't think that is going to fly with the War Crimes tribunal. I'm going to love testifying about everything you did to me, to Aeryn, to my friends and family. Everything is going to come out. About you using beings to test your damn Aurora Chair, about that chip you put in my head, about how you massacred thousands of Banics just to get at Jothee to use him to get to me, everything up to and including actions your forces took in the invasion of the Earth Alliance. The massacre at Drathnor for instance."  
  
"I did not sanction that action, John," said Scorpius.  
  
"Those who did were under your command," said John. "That's puts the responsibility for it in YOUR lap! And you will answer for that and for all of the other evil you have done!"  
  
"Don't be so sure, John," said Scorpius. "You know better than anyone that I am not that easy to destroy."  
  
"We'll see," said John. "For now, all I have to say to you is that I hope you rot in hell, you son of a bitch!"  
  
He then turned and walked out of the cell, the door closing behind him after he stepped out of the cell. Scorpius was again left alone in the dark, to contemplate his future and what he could do to avoid it.  
  
**************************************  
Chapter 20: The Demands of Politics  
  
*  
General McGregor waited on the landing pad at the space port of the Sebacean capital city. Joining him were John, Aeryn, and Jack Crichton, and all four of them were waiting for loved ones who would be arriving on an incoming shuttle. Robert was waiting for his wife, Jenavia, and his two children, Elisa and Michael, and the Crichtons were waiting for Elana, Jack's wife, and his baby daughter, Aeryn. It had been so long since any of them had seen their families, and they were anxious for the shuttle to arrive.  
  
It had been three months since the war ended. In that time, General McGregor's tenure as Military Governor of Sebacean Occupied Territories (a mouthful of a title according to the General) had seen tremendous success. The soldier had proven to be an adept government organizer, thanks to assistance from General Hancock, his Chief of Staff, and the Crichtons. Admiral Polise had also been extremely helpful in cooperating with McGregor's occupation government in setting up a new Sebacean Constitution. If all went well, the Sebaceans might be holding free elections within a year for members of a new Sebacean Senate, and after that a President. At the same time, now Admiral Jani Atrios and her detachment of Sebacean and Human troops had done a superb job in securing Peacekeeper bases and warships, disarming Peacekeeper troops and ships, and processing and cataloging the weapons they confiscated or disarmed. McGregor had recommended her for an ISA commendation for her service.  
  
At the same time, the War Crimes Tribunal had begun trying several Peacekeeper war criminals about a month ago for various crimes. The ones on trial were the former members of the High Command Council (including Admirals Jol and Scorpius), the head of the Peacekeeper Special Directorate and several other directorate chief operatives, and several commanders of the Peacekeeper Special Operations. The crimes listed on the docket for all of the defendants included such charges as murder, genocide, rape, torture, and other various offenses categorized under the heading of Crimes Against Sentient Life. Other crimes they were charged with included various crimes of aggression and breaches of certain diplomatic protocols.   
  
The defendants were being tried by a tribunal of military officers and civilian officials. Included on the panel were one Human, one Minbari, one Hynerian, one Trallan, and one Sebacean. The other races declined the right to have representatives on the tribunal. The defendants were being prosecuted by a team of mainly Human prosecutors, while the defendants were allowed to choose whatever representation they saw fit. Several of them hired very skilled Human litigators to argue their case.  
  
But all of the fancy lawyers they could hire could not save them from the nails being hammered on their coffin. Testimony so far has been heard from those who have been imprisoned and tortured by the Peacekeepers, witnesses to acts of murder, rape, and genocide taken by the Peacekeepers, and various other witnesses to the Peacekeeper policy of aggression towards other races. Included on the witness rolls was Admiral Karsten Polise, who gave searing testimony about her treatment at Admiral Jol's hands, and about other crimes he took part in as a Peacekeeper officer. If convicted, these former Peacekeepers faced sentences ranging from life imprisonment to the death penalty (a concession made on the death penalty by the Humans and Minbari when they were overruled by a vote of the other allied races).  
  
Now, McGregor and the Crichtons had reached the moment they had been waiting for. The shuttle from the Earth Alliance transport that had brought their families touched down on the landing pad, and within a few moments, the shuttle's passengers began exiting the craft. The first to exit was Elana and baby Aeryn, and Jack rushed up to them to take them both into his arms. The little family began to shed tears of joy at being reunited, soon joined by John and Aeryn. A joyful family reunion, soon joined by another when Jenavia, Elisa, and Michael exited the shuttle. Elisa was the first to run to her father, calling out "Daddy!" as she ran. Robert took his remaining living daughter into his arms, and held her close, as a tear ran down his right cheek. Michael soon joined Elisa in the hug. Finally, Jenavia walked up and was taken by Robert into his arms into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Mmm," said Jenavia. "I've waited so long for that kiss."  
  
"Me too," said Robert. "I'm glad you're here." The McGregors and Crichtons greeted each other, as a group of friends was reunited with each other. They began to leave the landing pad, when a man's voice called out to them.  
  
"Excuse me," said the man. The two families turned to see a medium sized man with dark hair and a full beard, wearing an expensive suit come off of the shuttle. He was followed by several others, the whole group carrying briefcases. McGregor immediately picked them out to be politicians.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked McGregor.  
  
"General McGregor," said the man, "my name is Jameson Leffler, Earth Alliance Senate. I've been sent to meet with you to discuss occupation policies. I'm here on the authority of the Senate and the President."  
  
McGregor shook his hand. "How do you do, Senator Leffler," he said. "May I introduce Captains John and Aeryn Crichton, Lt. Jack Crichton."  
  
"How do you do," said Leffler, as he shook each of their hands. "Look, General, I understand you want to spend some time with your family. I was wondering, if we could meet tomorrow morning."  
  
"Of course," said McGregor. "General Hancock, my Chief of Staff, is in the terminal. I'll have him set up the meeting, and get you and your party set up in appropriate quarters."  
  
"Thank you, General," said Leffler.   
  
**  
Later that evening at the large house being used by McGregor as living quarters, after a big dinner party made up of both the Crichton and McGregor families, as well as General Hancock and Admiral Atrios, McGregor stood alone looking out the window at the cityscape of the Sebacean capital. He thought back to how the first time he had seen this same cityscape was from the cockpit of a Thunderbolt Starfury in that now famous raid he lead on the High Command headquarters.  
  
It had been a joyful evening for everyone concerned. Jenavia had been reunited with her old friend, Jani Atrios, for the first time in twenty cycles. They spent a lot of the evening talking together and catching up. Jena talked to her about being married to Robert, and about raising three children, and Jani told her old friend about her romance with Jim Hancock. They sort of compared notes on their Human lovers, much to the chagrin of Robert and Jim. Meanwhile, John and Aeryn cooed over their granddaughter, a pretty little baby girl who was nearly a year old now. Jack and Elana were off in a corner alone together, holding each other and talking softly while Grandma and Grandpa baby sat for them.  
  
But now, everyone had gone to their respective quarters, and Robert was left alone in the room. He was not alone for long as Jenavia came into the room in a silk night gown, and wrapped her arms around Robert from behind him.  
  
"Why aren't you in my bed?" she asked. "Its been almost six months, you know. I thought you would be more enthusiastic."  
  
"I'm sorry, dear," said Robert, turning to take Jena into his arms. "I was just wondering about...about why that Senator is here."  
  
"Robert," said Jena. "I count myself a good judge of character, and politicians. I've had enough experience with them. Be careful. I don't trust him."  
  
"I will," said Robert. "So, how does it feel to be back on Sebacea?"  
  
"Weird," she said. "Last time I was here was when I received my assignment to the Royal Planet from the directorate. Now, twenty cycles later, I'm back as the wife of the military governor of an occupation government."  
  
"I see what you mean by weird," said Robert. "I...I almost called you to tell you not to come."  
  
"WHAT?!" asked Jena in shock. "Why? Aren't you happy I came?"  
  
"Of course I am, Jena," he replied, kissing her on the lips. "But...I've been getting some...death threats."  
  
Jena pulled back in alarm. "Death threats! From whom?"  
  
"Peacekeeper loyalists," said Robert. "There are still some out there, you know. They see me as a symbol of the alien occupation of their world, plus there are quite a few Peacekeepers who are pissed at me for what I did in the aftermath of Drathnor. In some of these threatening messages, they address me as 'the Butcher McGregor' or 'Sword of Drathnor'."  
  
"And you take them seriously?" asked Jena.  
  
"I always take a death threat seriously," said Robert. "But I refuse to let it scare me into hiding myself. Jim's been having kittens over it, but...but it did make me worry about bringing you and the children here."  
  
"Our place is with you, my love," said Jena. "Where you stand, we stand."  
  
Robert smiled at his beautiful wife. "I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you, too," she replied.   
  
They kissed, and began to become enraptured in each other. Robert then picked up Jena, sweeping her into his arms. "It has been...too long," said Robert, as he carried Jena to their bedroom.  
  
***  
The next morning, General McGregor greeted Senator Leffler in his office at occupation headquarters. He invited the Senator to sit down, and offered him a cup of coffee which was gratefully accepted.  
  
"Well, how were your accommodations?" asked McGregor.  
  
"Oh, fine," said Leffler. "I must say, the time difference takes some getting used to."  
  
"I know," said McGregor. "I experienced the same thing, but I'm probably more used to it. Now, if we could get down to business."  
  
"Of course," said Leffler. "We've been reading your reports very thoroughly back at Earth Dome about the progress of your occupation government. I must say, the President and the Senate have all had very complimentary things to say about it. But, at the same time, there are also some concerns."  
  
"Concerns?" asked McGregor. "That doesn't sound good. What are they?"  
  
"Oh, don't get me wrong, General," said Leffler. "We are very pleased with your tenure as military governor to date. But, there are just a few things Earth Gov wanted me to discuss with you, to let you know of what we see might be potential problems."  
  
"Fire away," said McGregor.  
  
"First, um...Admiral Polise, yes, that's her name. You appointed her as the head of the interim government," said Leffler.  
  
"Yes, that's correct," said McGregor. "And I couldn't have asked for a better partner in what we are trying to accomplish here."  
  
"Yes, well, she has performed...adequately..." began Leffler.  
  
"Try superbly," said McGregor.  
  
"Never the less," said Leffler. "She is a formed Peacekeeper officer, and a former member of the High Command council. Yes, she played a great part in helping us to win the war, but her background still marks her as possibly less than ideal to be our go between with the Sebaceans in establishing the new government here. And Polise is not the only former Peacekeeper you have appointed to high level positions. This Jani Atrios, and an officer named Meltra."  
  
"All of whom have performed very well," said McGregor in their defense.  
  
"But they are still former Peacekeepers," said Leffler. "Look, your appointments have proven to be satisfactory, but we would like you to stray away from using former Peacekeepers so much in the transition process."  
  
"But most of the people who can keep the trains running are former Peacekeepers," said McGregor.   
  
"Try to find some alternatives," said Leffler. "In the meantime, Earth Gov will be sending specialists to help in certain areas so former Peacekeepers won't be needed as much to administer certain civil matters."  
  
"I assumer I have final approval over their appointments," said McGregor.  
  
"Of course," said Leffler. "Now, on to another matter. Earth Gov has been flooded with complaints from Alliance business leaders that say that you are heavily restricting the access of Earth industries to the Sebacean marketplace."  
  
"Not entirely," said McGregor. "We have been encouraging certain industries to invest here, hopefully to inspire a more free marketed economy. But, there have to be some restrictions, otherwise Sebacean resources and markets might be exploited by Earth business interests who have an unfair advantage."  
  
"Now, you see, the term exploited is not really applicable here," said Leffler. "These businesses want to make a profit, of course, but it will help the Sebacean economy for them to be allowed to come here. After all, if we are to believe in the principles of a free enterprise marketplace, we must allow a much less restrictive market access. Now, we understand you are a soldier, and perhaps you have less of an...understanding, of such matters. That's why all Earth business access will be approved by Earth Gov from now on, and any ones that are must be allowed access by your occupation government. Understood?"  
  
McGregor was hesitating from answering so he could keep his anger down. This smarmy politician and his politician pals back home were probably paid off to get the access to the Sebacean market. McGregor had objected to many business interests gaining access for legitimate concerns, and he reported them to Earth Dome. But now, dollars were overruling his objections, and McGregor could only comply.  
  
"I...understand," said McGregor with feigned politeness. Then he thought to himself, "You bet I understand, you slimy little bastard."  
  
"Now, there are several other matters we must discuss," said Leffler.  
  
****  
For an hour, McGregor listened to the "concerns" held by Earth Gov about the way he was running the occupation. When the meeting was over, and Leffler again complemented McGregor on his handling of the situation, the Senator left the General alone in his office. Hancock came in shortly after and found McGregor in a bad mood.  
  
"Well," said Hancock. "I see that little love fest went well."  
  
"Oh, don't get me started," said McGregor. "Dammit, Jim, everything we have been building here, its...its been a good thing. But now, Earth Gov has made some 'concerns' known to me, and if I acted on them, they might mean a severe hindrance to our goals."  
  
"But why would they have made these objections, Robert?" asked Hancock.  
  
"Because, Jim," said McGregor. "They are politicians. That means sometimes you might find a brilliant public servant, but more often than not you find someone willing to sacrifice things for political expediency, or for monetary support, or just because they are totally ignorant of what's at stake. I am as much a believer in the democratic process as anyone, but...but its just too bad we have to elect politicians to public office."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Hancock.  
  
"Well, I am going to run things like I have been running them," said McGregor. "Another thing about politics is there is always some angle to work, if you know where to look. We are going to work those angles, get around these 'concerns' Earth Gov has. We have a goal, Jim. And we're going to get there as long as I am in command of this occupation."  
  
**************************************  
Chapter 21: A Secret Revealed  
  
*  
A week after his initial meeting with Senator Leffler, Robert McGregor was putting on his full dress uniform in his bedroom at the house he was staying in with his family. He had been summoned to appear before the War Crimes tribunal as a witness to testify about the events in the Drathnor Massacre. McGregor was nervous about his appearance because it would mean having to publicly discuss the events that led to his daughters death. The death of Katie McGregor had permanently changed Robert, causing him to loose much of his idealism about things.  
  
He heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in," said Robert.  
  
The door opened, and Michael McGregor, Robert's 14 year old son, entered. Michael was a handsome young teenager, brown hair and tan complexion. Robert has always thought he has the look of his Mother in his smile and his eyes. But Jena often commented that Michael had his Father's physique, presence, and charm. "Hey, Dad. Is it alright if I come in?" he said.  
  
"Of course it is, my boy," replied Robert. "I know we haven't had much...father and son time since you got here, but unfortunately my responsibilities are many and time consuming."  
  
"Its okay, Dad," said Michael. "I've gotten used to it."  
  
Robert turned from checking his uniform to look at his son. "What do you mean you've gotten used to it?"  
  
"You're a soldier, Dad," said Michael. "You've...been away, a lot, over the years. In the field, or off to some battle somewhere, or some crisis. I've just gotten used to you...not being available all the time."  
  
"Michael," said Robert. "Believe me, I've...I've always hated being away from you and your sisters and your Mother. I had planned to...be retired now, and be more...available. But life and circumstances kind of ignored my plans. I hope...I hope you can understand that."  
  
"I do," said Michael. "I've missed you whenever you were gone, but I always loved getting your letters and hearing about all the things you were doing. Hey, it was pretty cool for a kid to have a General for a Dad."  
  
Robert gave Michael a long look. "You're not much of a kid anymore," said Robert. "You have...grown up, so much. You're becoming a man. I'm just sorry I missed so much of that."  
  
"Dad," said Michael. "I've never really said anything, but...I wanted you to know this now. I guess this stuff about you testifying before the tribunal about Katie got me thinking about....all the stuff I never said to her. Like you said, life sometimes messes with our plans. But, I wanted you to know, Dad, that...I love you. And I have always been...proud, very proud, to be your son."  
  
A tear fell along Robert's left cheek. He walked over to his son, and put his hands on his son's arms. "Michael," he said. "I'm the one who is proud....so proud of you." Father and son embraced each other. Robert whispered into his son's ear. "I love you, my son."  
  
**  
The War Crimes tribunal was being held in a building in which the Peacekeepers used to try and sentence political prisoners. It had the facilities necessary to conduct the public trials of the Peacekeeper war criminals, and it would also serve as a symbol of bringing justice to those who enacted the injustices of the Peacekeeper regime. Now a month old, the trials were still in the prosecution stage, and pretty damning evidence had been presented to prove Peacekeeper guilt.  
  
Robert McGregor was waiting outside the courtroom for his name to be called to testify. John Crichton was finishing up his two day testimony and cross examination about crimes he had witnessed being committed by Scorpius, and by the Peacekeepers in general. Crichton apparently finished testifying, because a guard came and told McGregor to step in.  
  
McGregor stepped into the courtroom as John was taking a seat in the audience next to Aeryn. The two men nodded at one another as Robert's name was called.  
  
"The prosecution calls General Robert McGregor to the stand," said the senior prosecutor, George Dawson, an Earth Alliance ombuds judge who had been selected by the President to lead the prosecution of the Peacekeeper leadership.  
  
The General stepped forward and stood in front of the witness chair. He looked up and saw a group of 10 Peacekeeper officers sitting in two rows, the defendants on trial. Among them were Jol and Scorpius. Scorpius had a blank expression on his face, while Jol looked like he barely knew where he was.  
  
A court officer came forward and told McGregor to raise his right hand, and take a oath to tell the truth on the stand. When the oath was finished, Robert sat down.  
  
Chief Prosecutor Dawson stood up. "With the court's permission, I will enter the defendant's name and file into the record."  
  
"Permission granted," said the chief justice of the tribunal, and Minbari.  
  
"Robert Harold McGregor," began Dawson, "General, Earth Force. Current assignment, Military Governor of the Sebacean Occupied Territories. Citations: Earth Force Medal of Valor twice awarded (he had received his second Medal of Valor just recently for his actions in the McGregor Raid), Legion of Merit, Distinguished Service Medal four times awarded, Distinguished Flying Cross three times awarded, Star Legion Medal for courage under fire six times awarded, Distinguished Conduct Medal eight times awarded...."  
  
"Distinguished tribunal," broke in the lead defense council, a Human litigator name Joseph Rinders. "The defense will stipulate to the remaining citations on file for this witness, in the interest of saving this tribunal's time."  
  
"Stipulation accepted," said the Minbari justice. "Prosecutor Dawson, proceed with your examination of the witness."  
  
"Thank you, chief justice," said Dawson. He turned to McGregor. "General McGregor, what position in Earth Force did you hold when the Peacekeepers invaded the Earth Alliance?"  
  
"I was the outgoing Chairman of the Earth Force Joint Chiefs of Staff," replied McGregor. "I had just turned over the position to my successor when word of the invasion reached Earth Dome."  
  
"And what position were you appointed to at that time?" asked Dawson.  
  
"Commander of the Earth Force fleet sent to confront the Peacekeeper fleet," said McGregor.  
  
"Now, please tell us about the circumstances that led you to come to the planet Drathnor not long after the massacre that occurred there," said Dawson.  
  
"Distinguished tribunal," broke in Rinders. "I renew my objection to the use of the word massacre in reference to the action at Drathnor."  
  
"We have been over this point," stated the chief justice. "Your objection is again overruled. General, you may answer the question."  
  
"I was informed that my daughter, one of the Ranger trainees at Drathnor, had been seriously wounded in an action there," said McGregor. "On my own authority, I handed over temporary command of the Earth Force fleet to General Kemal, and proceeded there on the EAS Indefatigable."  
  
"What did you find there?" asked Dawson.  
  
"My daughter, Katie, had been mortally wounded," said McGregor. "She...she died in my arms."  
  
"While at Drathnor, did you witness any evidence of Peacekeeper atrocities committed there?" asked Dawson.  
  
"Yes, I did," said McGregor. "I saw approximately fifty Ranger corpses, lined up in a row and bound by their hands from behind. They had been shot execution style with Peacekeeper pulse rifles. I also saw...I also saw in a room near the courtyard where those corpses were found a number of female Human corpses. They were...stripped naked, and had all been shot in the head."  
  
"What did you find out about the condition of those women's bodies?" asked Dawson.  
  
"They had been raped repeatedly by multiple assailants prior to their execution," said McGregor.  
  
"Distinguished tribunal," said Dawson. "Let the record show that these statements by McGregor in regards to the conditions of the corpses of the Human women found at Drathnor coincide with the medical evidence submitted by the Minbari which demonstrated that these women had been raped by Sebacean male assailants, and that the General's statements also coincide with those made by Minbari Admiral Lakhat and others."  
  
"The record will demonstrate this," said the chief justice.  
  
Dawson then questioned McGregor on the stand about other Peacekeeper actions he had been witnessed to evidence of during the ISA invasion of Peacekeeper territory. He was also asked about evidence uncovered by his occupation government about Peacekeeper atrocities. After about 45 minutes, Dawson stated that he had no further questions for McGregor.  
  
Joseph Rinders, the chief defense council, stepped forward to cross examine McGregor. "General McGregor," he began, "who was in command of the Peacekeeper forces that led the raid at Drathnor?"  
  
"They were under the command of Fleet Captain Yusanan," replied McGregor.  
  
"And Yusanan is now deceased, is that correct?" asked Rinders.  
  
"Correct," said McGregor.  
  
"How did that come about?" asked Rinders.  
  
"A combined Minbari/Earth Force task force hunted down Yusanan's carrier and destroyed it," said McGregor.  
  
"Wasn't the Earth Force element of that task force made up solely of the EAS Indefatigable, under your command?" asked Rinders.  
  
"Correct," said McGregor.  
  
"General, after the command carrier had been destroyed, where there any survivors taken?" asked Rinders.  
  
"Ten survivors were taken aboard my vessel," replied McGregor.  
  
"Isn't it true that there would have been a lot more, had it not been for the fact that your ship fired on and destroyed a number of unarmed Peacekeeper escape pods?" asked Rinders. "And isn't it true that you personally pulled the trigger that destroyed those pods?"  
  
"Distinguished tribunal," broke in Dawson, "I object. General McGregor's actions are not being tried here."  
  
"Distinguished justices," said Rinders. "We have been hearing testimony in regards to the conduct of the Peacekeeper forces in combat. How could the conduct of the forces opposed to them in combat not be at issue?"  
  
"Objection overruled," said the chief justice. "The witness will answer."  
  
"Yes," said McGregor. "I destroyed those pods, using the Indefatigable's cannons."  
  
"General," said Rinders. "What did you do with the prisoners when you brought them aboard your ship?"  
  
"Could you please specify?" replied McGregor.  
  
"Did you not personally order that the prisoners be subjected to an illegal telepathic scan, and then did you not personally shoot one prisoner in his testicles with a PPG pistol, General?" asked Rinders.  
  
"I did," said McGregor. "The scans revealed that the man in question..."  
  
"Distinguished tribunal," interrupted Rinders. "What those scans revealed is information gained by an illegal act, and therefore inadmissible."  
  
"The tribunal concurs," said the chief justice.  
  
"But that bastard was one of the one's that raped those women," said McGregor with anger. "I shot him to send a message to the Peacekeepers...."  
  
"The defendant will not speak unless asked a question," said the chief justice.  
  
"Thank you, chief justice," said Rinders. "Tell me, General, would you not consider your own actions in this matter to be considered 'atrocities', nay war crimes?"  
  
"I would not," said McGregor.  
  
"Hmm, so its okay for the Peacekeepers, but the great Robert McGregor is excluded from justice," said Rinders.  
  
"Objection," said Dawson. "The defense council is badgering the witness."  
  
"Sustained," said the chief justice. "Defense council will ask a question or conclude his cross examination."  
  
"Very well," said Rinders. "General, let's talk about your experience with Sebaceans and Peacekeepers. Wasn't your first major contact with the Sebaceans when you commanded an expedition to the Sebacean Royal Colonies?"  
  
"Justices," broke in Dawson. "How can this be relevant?"  
  
"The General was questioned about his experience with the Peacekeepers during the war," said Rinders. "I think I should be able to extend this examination of his experience to included all Sebaceans."  
  
"It's a fine line you are treading, council," said the chief justice. "But, we will overrule the objection. Witness will answer."  
  
"It was my first major personal contact with them, yes," said McGregor. "Although I had met Aeryn Sun-Crichton several years before."  
  
"In fact," said Rinders, "you had a very PERSONAL encounter with one Sebacean in particular. Jenavia Chatto. I believe you married her, did you not?"  
  
"I did," said McGregor.  
  
"What was her position in the Royal Court when you met her?" asked Rinders.  
  
"Distinguished justices," said Dawson. "This is totally irrelevant."  
  
"I tend to agree," began the chief justice, but was interrupted by the Hynerian justice on the court.  
  
"Chief justice, I overrule the objection," said the Hynerian. Any one justice could overrule an objection. "I want to hear this."  
  
"The objection is overruled," said the chief justice. "Witness will answer."  
  
"Jenavia was a member of the court," said McGregor. "The former fiancé of the late Prince Clavor." He was getting nervous about these questions about Jenavia, and Robert was afraid this nervousness would show.  
  
Rinders turned around and picked up a data chip from his desk. He approached a holo projector and put the chip in. "Distinguished tribunal, the defense enters this data chip taken from the files of the Peacekeeper Special Directorate into evidence." He activated the chip. A holographic image of Jenavia appeared on the display, along with some information in Sebacean.  
  
"Distinguished tribunal," said Rinders. "This chip shows that Jenavia Chatto was in fact a Peacekeeper Special Directorate Disruptor, who was assigned to the Royal Planet initially to assassinate Prince Clavor if he assumed the throne." The entire audience erupted into murmurs of shock. "She was later permanently posted there as a spy on the court's activities. General McGregor, did you know your wife was a former Peacekeeper Disruptor?"  
  
"Leave my wife out of this!" yelled McGregor.  
  
"DID YOU KNOW!?" yelled Rinders.  
  
"YES!" yelled McGregor. "I knew! But I kept quiet to protect her from the Royal Planet's authorities. The Empress would have had her executed if she found out. I love her, and I couldn't allow it!"  
  
"And you did not tell your superiors in Earth Force either, did you?" asked Rinders.  
  
"I did not," replied McGregor.  
  
"So, your pretty little wife, General, is one of these alleged criminals that you have so vehemently condemned on this stand," said Rinders, getting close to McGregor's face. "How can we believe any word you have said if you have been in fact bedding with Peacekeeper for the past twenty years? How can we be sure when you have deliberately covered up your wife's past as a trelk who whored herself for information?"  
  
Enraged, McGregor grabbed Rinders by the scruff of his neck. "LISTEN HERE, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" screamed McGregor over the murmurs of the courtroom audience. "I told you to leave my wife alone!"  
  
"GENERAL!" yelled the chief justice. "You will sit down, and release the defense council, or I will hold you in contempt of this tribunal!"  
  
John Crichton quickly ran up to the stand and put his hands on McGregor's arms, trying to nudge him to release his death grip on Rinders' throat. "Robert," whispered John, "this isn't the way. You have to stop now, for Jena and for your family. Now!"  
  
McGregor released his grip on Rinders, who promptly stepped back away from the General coughing slightly. After a few moments, he turned to the tribunal. "Distinguished tribunal," he said, "I ask that Robert McGregor's testimony be stricken from the record. He has proven to be an unreliable witness who's honesty can not be trusted."  
  
"Justices," said Dawson. "This is an obvious attempt to color these proceedings by the defense council to distract the court with this attempt to smear General McGregor. I ask that the testimony regarding Jenavia Chatto-McGregor be stricken, and that the rest be admitted into evidence."  
  
The justices of the tribunal discussed it, and after a few moments turned their attention back to the proceedings. "This court rules," began the chief justice, "that a fundamental flaw has been shown in General McGregor's reliability as a witness. Therefore, only statements made by the General that are corroborated directly by other witnesses will be admitted. The evidence in regards to Jenavia Chatto-McGregor will also be admitted. General McGregor is herby reprimanded by this court for his conduct, and ordered to leave the courtroom."  
  
General McGregor stood motionless for a moment. He was absolutely stunned by what had happened. He had been publicly dishonored in front of the tribunal, and in front of all of the people of Sebacea and the ISA and allied worlds. The proud officer could do nothing but straighten his dress uniform, and allow himself to be led by Crichton out of the courtroom as everyone stared at him as he left.  
  
***  
After leaving the tribunal, Robert went home and sat down in his living room. His uniform was unbuttoned, and he stared with a blank expression into nothingness. Jenavia came out of another room, and ran straight over to her husband.  
  
"Robert," said Jenavia. "I...John just called me. He told me what happened....I'm...I'm so sorry."   
  
Robert looked up at her and reached his hands out to her. She took his hands, and he pulled her gently into his lap. "Jena, honey, I've...I've never felt so...humiliated before. That little bastard had the gall to...to attack you, I just...snapped. If John hadn't been there, I might have killed him."  
  
"This is all my fault," said Jena. "If you hadn't been protecting me, this never would have happened."  
  
"I had to," said Robert. "I had to protect you from the Empress, and later Earth Gov. If they had found out, you would have been arrested, interrogated...I couldn't allow that. And even now, after what's happened, I don't regret my decision." He looked into Jena's beautiful eyes. "I would die for you. I love you more than anything. You, my wife, my lover, my friend, Mother of my children. How could I not protect you when..."  
  
He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Robert got up and went to the door, and opened it. Outside the door were General Hancock and an Earth Force security officer and two guards. "Robert," said Hancock. "I tried to stop this, but the order came from Senator Leffler. He..."  
  
"General," said the security officer, a Chief Warrant Officer. "I've been ordered to take Jenavia Chatto-McGregor into custody."  
  
"What!?" asked McGregor in anger. "What the hell for!?"  
  
"She is to be questioned by war crimes investigators," said the Chief. "Charges may follow that questioning."  
  
McGregor turned to Hancock. "You said Leffler did this, how?" asked McGregor  
  
"Apparently the President and the Senate gave him certain powers to act in such matters," said Hancock.   
  
"Sir," said the Chief. "I have to take Mrs. McGregor into custody now."  
  
"Like hell you are!" said McGregor.   
  
"Robert," said Hancock. "This won't help her. If you interfere, they will arrest you. Then, you won't be able to help Jena. You have to let them take her."  
  
"Over my dead body," said McGregor.  
  
"Robert," said Jena, who had come up behind him. "Jim is right. I must go with them."  
  
Robert turned around to face her. "No," he said. "You can't."  
  
Jena put her hand on Robert's cheek. "I must," she said. "I won't let you be imprisoned as well. I must face the consequences of my past." She kissed Robert. "I love you."  
  
Robert pulled her into a passionate embrace and kiss. "I love you, too," he said, after breaking the kiss. He then turned to the Chief. "If any harm comes to her, I will make you regret the day you were born. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said the Chief. "I'll personally see to her safety." The Chief then came over and took Jena's arm. He placed her hands behind her back, and put hand cuffs on her. As Robert helplessly looked on, the Chief and guards led Jena away from the house to a waiting hover car.  
  
"Robert," said Hancock. "Leffler wants to see you in your office."  
  
"Good," said McGregor. "I want to see him, too. Tell him I'll see him there in an hour. There is something I have to do before I see him."  
  
***************************************  
Chapter 22: The Fall  
  
*  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" asked Senator Leffler of General McGregor in the latter's office at occupation headquarters. "Who the hell do you think you are? You marry a Peacekeeper agent, and then bring her back to Earth with you, and you don't inform your superiors! Who the hell do you think you are, God!?"  
  
"If you are finished with your little tirade," said McGregor.   
  
"Don't you address me in that fashion, McGregor!" yelled Leffler.  
  
"IF YOU ARE QUITE FINISHED!" yelled McGregor. "I want to know what you want with my wife. When will she be released?"  
  
"Your so called wife is a Peacekeeper disruptor, an agent who has been living on Earth for two decades," said Leffler. "We need to know what she has really been doing in that time. Oh, she had a great set up. Work her way into bed with an Earth Force Captain on a fast track career, get him to marry her, and spy on Earth Gov while her husband is totally unaware."  
  
"That's bull shit, Leffler," said McGregor. "Jena is not a Disruptor anymore. When she fell in love with me, to prove that she loved me, she sent a message to the Special Directorate, telling them to kiss off and that she was quitting. As a result, a Directorate agent almost killed her, and would have if it had not been for me popping in at the right time."  
  
"What you say may or may not be true," said Leffler. "But, nevertheless, she was an agent, and she has a VERY extensive file of operations where she took part in various activities that might be considered war crimes. She will be held, questioned, and quite possibly prosecuted."  
  
"No she won't," said McGregor with a smile. He picked up a couple of pieces of paper from his desk. "Before you came here, I did a little digging into my powers as military governor. One of those powers is the power to grant blanket immunity from prosecution and pardons. These two papers are grants of blanket immunity and pardon for Jenavia Chatto-McGregor from any sort of prosecution or investigation, given under my authority as military governor."  
  
"You can't do that!" yelled Leffler. "There is a clear conflict of interest."  
  
"I sure as hell CAN do that, and I have!" countered McGregor. "You see, there is no mention of conflicts of interest relating to marriage in the statement of authority and powers given to me in my position. And any attempt to insert them now by you or Earth Gov or the ISA would not be retroactive under ISA and Earth Alliance regs. I've just given a copy of this order to General Hancock. He is arranging for my wife's release as we speak."  
  
"McGregor," said Leffler with a sadistic smile. "You have just ended your career in Earth Force, and your tenure as military governor. Criminal charges against you may also be pending. I am going to contact President Schroeder, and I am sure he will be ordering your removal as soon as the word gets back from Earth."  
  
"You can't remove me as military governor without the approval of President Delenn and the ISA advisory council," said McGregor. "I've sent word to them stating my case of justification for my actions."  
  
"They have no say in the decommissioning of an Earth Force officer," replied Leffler. "And you can't serve as military governor if you are not in the military. Plus, President Delenn has been quite clear in stating that Earth Gov has primary authority over the Sebacean occupation. Your career is history."  
  
McGregor approached Leffler. "You know something," said McGregor. "I was supposed to have retired two years ago before this whole thing started. So, I leave the service a couple of years later than planned. But, there is one thing I have decided, and that is there is nothing more important to me than my family, my wife and my children. I will not let you or Earth Gov destroy my wife or my family! So as far as my career being over goes, frankly, Leffler, I don't give a shit!"  
  
"Better start packing your bags, General," said Leffler. The Senator then turned, and left McGregor in his office. Not long after Leffler left, John and Aeryn came into McGregor's office.  
  
"Robert," said John. "We just heard. Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"Its all been taken care of," replied McGregor. "If all is going according to plan, Jena has been released by now. I cut an order giving her blanket immunity and a full pardon."  
  
John let out a whistle. "That took balls," he said.  
  
"Well, if anyone had the 'balls' to take on Earth Gov," added Aeryn. "Its Robert. Frell, he takes on whole Scarren and Peacekeeper battle groups. What's a bunch of drannit politicians?"  
  
"Well, I won't being doing either anymore very soon," said McGregor. "Leffler's sending word to Earth Dome. As soon as he gets a reply, my career is finished."  
  
"Maybe they won't do that," said John.  
  
"John, I abused my power for personal gain," said McGregor. "I don't regret it in anyway. I would do anything to save my wife. But, I did it knowing it would most assuredly mean the end of my career."  
  
Just then, General Hancock came into the room with Jenavia right behind him. She ran into Robert's waiting arms, and the couple embraced each other tearfully. "Thank God," said Robert. "Thank God you are ok."  
  
"Robert, Jim told me what you did," said Jena. "How could you...I mean, it means the end of your career."  
  
"I don't care about that," said Robert. He cupped her face with his right hand. "I only care about you and our children. I would have done anything necessary to save you. I love you."  
  
"I love you," replied Jena. They kissed briefly, before Robert turned back to their audience.   
  
"John, Aeryn," said Robert. "I was wondering if you would do me a favor. Take Jena back to our quarters, and stay with her."  
  
"Sure," said John.  
  
"Robert..."began Jena.  
  
"I'll be along," said Robert. "I need to do some things here. Please, go with John and Aeryn."  
  
**  
Scorpius sat alone in his cell after the dramatic events in court today. He actually found himself reveling in thinking about the great General McGregor caught in such a great lie. For the first time since the trials began, he actually found himself smiling.  
  
The door to his cell opened, and the guard (as always when the door opened) told Scorpius to stay back and not make and sudden moves. A man stepped into the door wearing a Human style suit.  
  
"Admiral Scorpius," said the man. "My name is Jameson Leffler, Earth Alliance Senate. I have a proposition to make to you."  
  
***  
Three days later, General McGregor sat in his office working on paperwork just like nothing had happened. He was, for now, still the military governor, and he would fulfill the duties of his job to the best of his abilities until told otherwise. A lifetime of being a soldier allowed him the discipline of doing a job he knew that people were trying to remove him from. His only hope was President Delenn, who might be able to stop his removal. But, either way, the General actually cared very little about whether he kept the job anymore. In fact, he would actually rather go home and do what he had planned to do two years ago-retire and live out his remaining days with his wife and children.  
  
A knock at the office door brought McGregor's attention away from his paperwork. "Come in," said McGregor.  
  
General James Hancock stepped into the door with a solemn expression on his face. "Sir," said General Hancock. "We've just received a message from President Delenn. She...apologizes, but she says that she can not help you. According to ISA regulations, she has no say about the removal of an Earth Force military officer from his post, even if it is an ISA posting."  
  
"I see," said McGregor. "Any word from Earth Dome?"  
  
"No, not yet," said Hancock. "We haven't received our daily messages from Earth through the transfer points yet."  
  
McGregor got up from his desk. "Jim," said McGregor. "Walk with me if you will."  
  
"Yes, sir," replied Hancock.  
  
The two men left their offices and walked towards the main entrance to occupation headquarters. As they walked, McGregor spoke to Hancock. "Jim, I think its time for me to relinquish the reigns. I feel...I actually feel relieved about the prospect of being removed from command. Only..."  
  
"Only," said Hancock, "you don't like leaving a job unfinished."  
  
"Yeah," said McGregor. "That's the only part of this I regret. I wonder, I can only hope, that my replacement will continue the work we have begun here. I mean...the Sebaceans are a great people. If given the chance, and the freedom of a democratic government, they could join the ISA someday and be a force for good."  
  
"Well," said Hancock, "there is still hope. President Delenn still has approval authority over the appointment to military governor. Ivanova can advise her. There are a lot of good men in Earth Force who could do well as military governor. Hell, you commanded just about all of them as the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. You put them into high positions. In essence, the Earth Force that helped to win this war was an Earth Force you and Ivanova before you built."  
  
"I know," said McGregor. "But, those politicians like Leffler are still out there, and my successor will have to contend with them. I've taken certain measures to make sure things stay on track. Polise and Atrios both have authority authorized by me to continue with certain plans, and I fixed it so this authority can't be removed by my successor. A few other things...I just, hope that its enough."  
  
The two men stepped out of the front of occupation headquarters into the fading light of late evening. They headed towards the street, continuing to talk, and completely unaware that they were being watched. As they got down to the street, a man stealthily made his way closer to the two men, hiding in the shadows to keep from being noticed by nearby guards.  
  
Finally, when the man thought he was close enough, he came out of the shadows with a pulse pistol raised in his hand. He ran straight at the two Generals, and screamed. "BUTCHER MCGREGOR!"  
  
McGregor and Hancock turned towards the screaming man, seeing the raised pulse pistol pointed straight at them. Hancock realized that the man was going to shoot McGregor, and he screamed. "NO!"  
  
In a flash, Hancock jumped in front of McGregor just as the gunman fired his pistol. Hancock took the hit in the center of the chest, and fell to the ground in a heap. As he fell, McGregor was reacting by drawing his PPG pistol. For McGregor, everything was happening in slow motion, as he fired a poorly aimed shot at the gunman. He missed, and the gunman fired again, this time hitting his mark when the pulse blast struck McGregor on the right side of his chest. McGregor fell to the ground, as the sound of several PPG's being fired reached his ears. He could just see in slow motion the sight of five or six PPG blasts striking the gunman, and knocking him off of his feet.  
  
McGregor lay on the ground, and saw the guards crowd around him. They were screaming "General McGregor's been shot!", but the sound of their voices was distorted by the slow motion perception the General now saw the world in. One of the guards with a look of rage on his face ran over to the fallen gunman, leveled his PPG at the fallen assailant, and began to fire repeated blast into the man's fallen form.  
  
Robert looked over and saw Jim Hancock lying on the ground unconscious. He felt himself scream Jim's name, but could not hear the sound. The last thing McGregor heard was the sound of someone screaming for a medic as he passed into unconsciousness.  
  
*******************************************  
Chapter 23: Saying Goodbye  
  
*  
He opened his eyes slowly, as though they had not been opened in a year. As he did so, he was nearly blinded by the even low light shining wherever he was. Slowly, the eyes came open, and Robert McGregor took in his surroundings. He was in what looked like a hospital room. There were instruments hooked up to him, monitoring his vital signs, and pumping fluids into him. He was sore, so sore, and felt like he would never move again.  
  
Robert then sensed a presence next to him, partially resting on his torso. He looked down and saw a mess of brown hair and the body of a woman, her head resting on his chest. Robert could not see her face, but knew her presence anywhere. It was Jenavia, his wife, the love of his life. She slept peacefully, and Robert hated to wake her up. So he just watched her sleep, listening to her breath just as he had done quite often when he would lay beside her in bed.  
  
He could not resist lifting his hand up to touch her beautiful hair. But when he did so, Jenavia stirred, and opened her eyes. She looked up slowly and saw the smiling face of her husband looking back at her.  
  
"What a...beautiful sight to wake up to," said McGregor slowly.  
  
Jena inhaled sharply, and began to cry tears of joy. She cupped his cheeks in her hands, and screamed. "Guard!" she yelled. The door to the room opened, and an Earth Force Marine looked into the room. Jena continued to speak. "Guard, get the Doctor. Tell her he is awake."  
  
"Yes, ma'm," said the guard, who closed the door to go and get the Doctor.  
  
"Thank God," said Jenavia. "You're alright. You're going to be alright."  
  
"Déjà vu, huh," said Robert.   
  
"What?" replied Jenavia.  
  
"Remember, when you were...shot, and I slept by your bed," said Robert. "I was so scared. But...don't you be, darling. I'll be fine. How...long have I been here?"  
  
"Three days," said Jenavia. "I've been here, waiting..."  
  
The Doctor came in at that moment. A red haired woman in an Earth Force Doctor's coat, she came over to Robert's bed and began to check his vital signs. "General McGregor," she said. "I'm Doctor MacDonald. Are you in any pain?"  
  
"I feel, stiff, numb for the most part," replied Robert.  
  
"That's the pain killers," said Dr. MacDonald. "That, and the fact you've been laid up for several days. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Yeah," said Robert. "Jim and I were coming out of headquarters. This man...screamed, shot at Jim and I. We were...hit." Robert froze for a moment, remembering that Jim Hancock had jumped in front of him when the first shot was fired, and took the hit. "Wait! Jim, where is he? Is he alright?"  
  
"You need to rest now, General," said MacDonald.  
  
"Where is General Hancock? Will someone answer me!" said Robert.  
  
Jena took Robert's hand. "Robert," she said. "Jim...he didn't make it. He was dead at the scene, there was nothing that could have been done."  
  
"Oh my God," said Robert in the midst of beginning to shed tears. "Jesus, no. DAMMIT! That S.O.B., he...he took that hit. In the name of God, why did he do it?"  
  
"Robert," said Jena. "Calm down. You need to rest. We can talk more about it when you have rested."  
  
Tears were streaming down Robert's face. He was so tired and numb, so he was not able to hold them back. He had known Jim Hancock for over twenty years, had seen him rise from a Lieutenant all the way up to the flag ranks. In that time, they had become good friends. And now, Jim Hancock was gone, dead because he gave his life to protect his. Robert McGregor was filled with an overwhelming sense of loss, and he wept into Jena's arms.  
  
**  
Two days later, John and Aeryn Crichton came to see Robert McGregor in his hospital room. They were warmly greeted by both Robert and Jenavia. "Well," said John. "If you wanted to get waited on hand and foot, I could of thought of less drastic ways to do it."  
  
Robert smiled slightly. "Very funny," he said.  
  
"I guess you know...about Hancock," said John.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Robert.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Aeryn. "We both are. He was a good man, and a fine officer. And a good friend."  
  
"He should be alive right now," said Robert. "What a waist. A terrible waist."  
  
"He saved your life," said Jenavia.  
  
"He should not have had to," said Robert. "Any idea about who the gunman was?"  
  
"A former Peacekeeper," said Aeryn. "He was heard screaming 'Butcher McGregor'. That was the name the Peacekeepers gave to you after you destroyed Yusanan's command carrier after the Drathnor Massacre."  
  
"The investigators think the guy was out for revenge," said John. "Blamed you for the Peacekeeper loss of the war, for what you did after the Drathnor Massacre. We'll never know for sure, probably. He was dead at the scene."  
  
"A waist," said Robert. "What a God awful waist of a good man like Hancock, to die at the hands of a madman. How is Atrios taking it?"  
  
"Hard," said Jenavia. "She...like Aeryn and I, we never knew love until we met someone special. For Aeryn, it was John, for me its you, and for Jani, it was Jim."  
  
"To top off the tragedy," said John. "We...went through Hancock's possessions. Among them was an engagement ring. Looks like he was going to ask Atrios to marry him."  
  
"There's more you need to know," said Aeryn. "Word has been received from Earth. You have...been officially relieved of your position as military governor. They know about what happened to you, and they send their condolences. President Schroeder has awarded Hancock the Medal of Valor."  
  
"Posthumously," said Robert. "He should have gotten it when he was alive, Lord knows he deserved it."  
  
"But there is some good news," said John. "Apparently, Schroeder refused to press charges against you. Earth Gov and the ISA have recognized your grant of immunity for Jena. You will be allowed to retire with full honors. He wanted you to know that...he was sorry he couldn't keep you in your posting, but the Senate wouldn't allow it and..."  
  
"I know," said Robert. "I knew my career was over the moment I signed that grant of immunity. Schroeder is a good man, he didn't have to let me off that easily. Any word on who is to replace me?"  
  
"General Thomas Wilson," said Aeryn. "Know him?"  
  
"Wilson," said McGregor. "Yeah, I do. He was a Captain in the latter part of the Drakh War. Ivanova signed his promotion to General. He was a fleet commander when I was Chairman. He's a good man, good administrator. He'll do alright, I think."  
  
"Sir," said John. "There is something else...I'm reluctant to tell you, but....It has to do with Scorpius."  
  
"What about him?" asked Robert.  
  
"Leffler made a deal with him," said John. "He turns over all the data he has on wormholes, and assists in directing research. In exchange, he doesn't get the death penalty. He gets life imprisonment in a cushy, private facility." Crichton let his anger show at the prospect of seeing Scorpius not get the death penalty for what he did.  
  
"Bastard," said Robert. "I wish...I wish there was something I could do about it, but..."  
  
"I know," said John. "I know. At least he'll be locked up. Maybe spending life in confinement will make up for some of the pain he has caused, but...dammit."  
  
"Sir," said Aeryn. "Arrangements are being made to get you off of Sebacea and send you home. You'll go on the Indefatigable. You'll be in command for the trip home."  
  
"Well, at least we get a cruise out of this," said Robert, smiling at Jenavia. "Both our families will get a chance to spend some time together."  
  
"Um, no," said John. "Aeryn, Jack, Elana, the baby, and I...aren't going with you. We're going back to Moya. She's arrived at Sebacea."  
  
"And go where?" asked Robert.  
  
"Anywhere we want," said John. "Now that we won't have the Peacekeepers to worry about. Moya's our home, and we all decided to stay with her."  
  
"Well," said Robert. "We part ways once again. We're going to miss you. When do you leave?"  
  
"Not until you do," said Aeryn. "We'll leave the same day."  
  
***  
Three weeks later, Robert McGregor and his family, along with the Crichtons, were riding in a hover car on their way to a shuttle landing facility. Both families were leaving Sebacea, and craft were waiting on the landing pad to take them to their ships. Earlier that day, General McGregor had officially handed over the reigns of military governor to his replacement, General Wilson. It was a short, cordial ceremony, and Wilson privately promised his predecessor to do his best.  
  
When the two families got to the landing facility, they stepped out of the hover car. All of their baggage had already been transferred to the Indefatigable and Moya, so now it was only for them to join their ships and leave. As they stepped into the landing facility, they were greeted by two lines of people along each side of the walkway. On one side stood Earth Force troops, on the other side stood Sebacean troops. Like silent sentinels, they stood at attention as the McGregors and Crichtons walked in between them.  
  
At the end of the line were Admirals Karsten Polise and Jani Atrios. This was the first time Robert had seen Atrios since Hancock's funeral. He was buried on Sebacea in an elaborate ceremony, with full honors to acknowledge the man that he was and the good service he gave.  
  
Robert walked up to Atrios. "Jani, I hope...I hope you are going to be alright."  
  
"I will, sir," said Atrios. "I...loved him so much. But, I have a job to do. We still have a brave new world to create. I need to be part of that." She turned to Jenavia. "I'll come and visit you."  
  
"You'd better," said Jena, as she and Atrios embraced.  
  
Robert turned his attention to Polise. "Admiral, I want to thank you for being a good partner to work with in all of this."  
  
"It is I who should thank you," said Polise. "You helped to put us on the right track. I want you to know that I have the highest respect for you. You renewed my faith in what it means to be a soldier."  
  
"The admiration is mutual," said Robert, as he shook Polise's hand.   
  
Admiral Polise then turned to John. "I also want to thank you for...helping me, get through the pain I suffered. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
"Your welcome," said John. "If you ever need to talk, just send for me. I'll be there."  
  
"Aeryn," said Atrios. "You are the best officer who has ever served under me. Are you sure you won't accept a Sebacean military commission?"  
  
"I'm sure," said Aeryn. "My path lies elsewhere, with my family. Besides, I've had enough of saving the universe for a long time. I think I've earned a vacation."  
  
They all said their final goodbyes to Polise and Atrios, before heading for the landing pad. Waiting for them was an Earth Force shuttle that would take the McGregors to the Indefatigable, and one of Moya's transport pods that would take the Crichtons to their ship. The members of both families embraced each other goodbye.  
  
Robert McGregor and Jack Crichton shook hands. "I'm going to miss my backseater," said McGregor.  
  
"It was an honor to fly with you, sir," said Jack.  
  
Aeryn and Jenavia shook hands as well. "Well, we've certainly seen a lot of history together, haven't we?" said Jena.  
  
"Yes," said Aeryn with a smile. "I'm just glad we have become friends."  
  
The final goodbyes were said by Robert McGregor and John Crichton. The two men shook hands warmly. "John," said Robert. "Are you sure you won't come back to Earth?"  
  
"Naw," said John. "I may have spent quite a bit of time there, and even liked it, but...every time I see it, I think of who is not there. My Dad, my sisters, DK. Moya is my home, and my family is there. We belong there."  
  
"Well," said Robert. "Don't be a stranger. Good flag Captains are hard to come by."  
  
After the goodbyes were said, the two families boarded their respective craft. The two ships took off and headed into space, leaving the planet Sebacea behind. When both families were aboard their ships, both the Indefatigable and Moya broke orbit and headed off into the stars in different directions. In a way, this was the end of a great story, the story of two families that came together and had a part in making history.   
  
Yet, this was not the end of another story, the story of the world that they had a part in laying the foundations for. A world that still needed to be built. A brave new world where Humans and Sebaceans would come together and create a future that neither could have dreamed of before. It would not be an easy process, but more often than not, the things that are worthwhile do not come easy. This was a fact well known by the Crichtons and McGregors, and would be learned by the generations to come.  
  
The End 


End file.
